Firsts, Lasts, and In-Betweens
by MrRizzoli
Summary: A story of Emily and JJ's firsts, lasts, and in-betweens as a couple. If that makes sense. Started as a one shot but developed into a full story. RATING CHANGE FOR CHAPTER SEVEN!
1. Our First Thanksgiving

**A/N: So this started out as a one-shot of Emily and JJ's first thanksgiving together but I've come up with a few more ideas so now it'll be a full blown story of sorts. Most of the ideas I have planned out could be read alone but it makes more sense to me to compile them all together. I hope you enjoy.**

**Our First Thanksgiving**

_**My first published Criminal Minds fic, I have one that I haven't published cause I think it sucks. Anyway, I've found room in my shipper heart for Jemily and with today being Thanksgiving in the US, this happened. I hope you like it.**_

"I'm really sorry, Mom, but between this storm and all the last minute paperwork from our last case, I'm not gunna make it home for Thanksgiving." JJ had her cell phone pressed between her ear and her shoulder as she shuffled through the ever growing pile of paperwork on her desk. "Mom, just because I'm not the media liaison anymore doesn't mean I don't have paperwork to do. We've had 5 cases in the last month. I'm sorry."

Emily had appeared next to JJ's desk, asking if she was ready to head home. JJ held up a finger, letting Emily know she'd be another minute.

"Yes, Mom, I will be home for Christmas. I promise." JJ went quiet for a minute, listening to her mother speak, "Yes, Emily will be with me."

"I will be?" Emily whispered with a confused look on her face.

"Ok, Mom, I gotta go now. I love you. Give everyone a kiss for me and tell them I'm sorry I couldn't make it."

Emily eyed JJ as she hung up the phone, "Did you just volunteer me to go to Pennsylvania for Christmas?"

"Oh, I'm sorry; would you rather not meet your girlfriend's family?" JJ put her phone in her pocket before turning back to Emily, "Or did you have plans to sit home with Sergio and eat leftovers? Or can you just not handle big families in small towns?"

"Which one will get me in less trouble?" Emily asked with a chuckle.

"Neither. Now, since we have two whole days off, can we **please **go home and not even change out of our pajamas?"

Emily grabbed her girlfriend's hand and headed for the elevators, "You bet your sweet ass we can."

"Sweet ass, huh?"

The two women laughed all the way to the elevators.

* * *

"Woman, if you don't get those ice blocks you call feet off my back…" Emily let the rest of sentence linger as JJ giggled and pulled her feet away.

"But you're so warm!" JJ whined as Emily got out of the king size bed they shared.

"There's this cool new invention, they're kinda like blankets for your feet. I'm pretty sure they're called socks. Try 'em."

JJ was about to say something when she was smacked in the forehead with a pair of her fuzzy, mismatched socks. Emily stood in front of the dresser laughing as JJ sat with a shocked look on her face.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, I suggest you start running because it's safe to say, I'm gunna kick your ass!"

Emily ran from the bedroom while yelling, "Come on, it's Thanksgiving. We're supposed to be peaceful and all that crap!"

"Peaceful my ass, the Pilgrims committed genocide!"

Emily had made it downstairs before JJ and decided to hide in the pantry. She could hear JJ calling for her and walking around the main floor of the apartment.

"Marco!" JJ yelled from what Emily assumed was the living room.

"Polo!" Emily yelled back.

Emily heard JJ's feet shuffling across the kitchen floor, "Marco!"

"Polo," Emily didn't yell this time in hopes that JJ would think she was in a different room.

After a few seconds of silence, Emily slowly emerged from the pantry, only poking her head out to look for her girlfriend. After she was sure that JJ wasn't in the room, she walked into the kitchen only to hear a little chuckle. Before Emily could fully register what happened, a bucket full of ice cold water was thrown at her.

"Jennifer."

"Pay back is a bitch, my love." JJ laughed at Emily, "Go take a nice, hot shower; I'll make us some breakfast."

Not to be out done, Emily gave JJ a tight hug, successfully soaking the blonde as well, "Guess you better shower with me."

* * *

After spending close to an hour in the shower doing much more than simply getting warm, the two women decided to make a quick breakfast and spending the morning watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.

"I always wanted to actually go to the parade. It looks like so much fun." JJ spoke with a mouth full of French toast.

"Could you maybe swallow your food and try that sentence again?" Emily asked with a laugh.

"I hate you and I hope you bite your tongue."

The two were silent for a few minutes before JJ spoke, "We're really not gunna have turkey today?"

"You don't even like Thanksgiving. Why does it matter if we have turkey or takeout?"

"I don't know, it's tradition and all that. Without the mass genocide, I mean."

Emily smiled at her girlfriend, "Did you really think I was going to let you have a Thanksgiving without turkey and all that? Go check the fridge."

JJ jumped up from the couch like a child on Christmas morning, she slid across the hardwood floor of the living room on her fuzzy socks, almost missing the door way to the kitchen. The blonde made the 4 or 5 steps into the kitchen to the refrigerator and pulled the door open.

Emily had stayed in the living room, watching the parade and eating the last of her breakfast. Not more than 20 seconds after JJ left the living room, did she come sliding back in and jump on her girlfriend's lap with a smile.

"You got turkey and potatoes and sweet potatoes and cranberry sauce and Jesus, I love you!"

"Like I'd let you not have a Thanksgiving." Emily placed a quick kiss on the corner of JJ's mouth, "Wanna help me cook?"

* * *

"Oh. My. God," JJ leaned back on the couch and took a deep breath. "That was incredible."

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at what I do." Emily smiled as she stretched out on the floor in front of the couch.

"Almost a full year we've been together and I never knew you could cook that well. I'm never letting you order take out, again."

Emily slowly stood from her spot on the floor, "There is more where that came from. I may or may not have hidden your favorite dessert in the freezer."

Emily didn't give JJ a chance to react before she walked into the kitchen. JJ heard the freezer open and then close. She heard a few things banging around and a thud before Emily let out a string of curses.

"You ok in there, babe?"

"Dropped the stupid wooden cutting board on my fuckin' foot," Emily spoke through gritted teeth. "May have broken a toe."

JJ forced herself off the couch and into the kitchen where she found Emily leaning over the counter by the sink with one leg bent slightly, keeping the weight off her foot, "Aw. Do you need ice or something?"

Emily put a little weight on her foot, to feel it out, "Nah, I think I'm good. But, since you're in here…"

Emily twisted her upper body to reach the top shelf of the cabinet over head. The older woman felt around for a second before she felt the soft, velvety box under her palm. She pulled the box from the cabinet before turning back to face her girlfriend.

"So, this isn't exactly how I wanted to this to go but my foot **really** fuckin' hurts and I don't feel like hobbling myself over to the living room."

JJ looked confused, "This isn't how you wanted to do what? Get me a slice of that amazing looking Wattamelon roll you know that I love so much?"

"God, you're so blonde sometimes," Emily chuckled before slowly dropping to one knee. "Jennifer, I know we haven't been together very long but I think I've loved you before I even knew you. You're an amazing woman, you strive to help everyone else and always put others before yourself. Well, now, I'm hoping you'll let me put you before everyone else."

JJ was crying now, clearly they were tears of joy but she was crying none the less. She loved Emily with everything in her; she had never known a love like this. No one made her happier than Emily Prentiss.

"Jennifer Lynn Jareau," Emily opened the box to reveal a white gold ring adorned by a large blue stone with two smaller diamonds on either side, "Will you marry me?"

JJ couldn't speak, the lump in her throat and the tears in her eyes wouldn't allow it, all she could do was nod before pulling Emily to her feet and kissing the taller woman with all the love she had in her body.

This had turned out to be the best Thanksgiving of her life, despite that fact that she didn't get to spend it with her family.


	2. Telling the Team

**Telling the Team**

"Do we really have to tell them today?" JJ pouted as she and Emily rode the elevator up to the 6th floor.

"They're profilers, Jayje; someone is gunna notice the ring at some point during the day. We might as well just tell them." Emily slipped her hand into JJ's, "Besides, do you really want to feel the wrath of Penelope Garcia when she finds out we didn't tell her right away?"

JJ's scoffed, "She's gunna kill me anyway because I didn't call her the second you dropped to one knee."

Emily laughed in response, she knew it was true but after JJ had said yes, the women spent the rest of their Thanksgiving in bed.

"I honestly still can't believe it myself." JJ looked down at her left hand, "It feels so weird to have a ring on but at the same time, it feels so right."

"Well good cause now you're stuck with me." Emily leaned in to kiss JJ's cheek when the elevator dinged and announced their arrival on the 6th floor, "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Emily and JJ walked into the BAU's office like that had been every other day for almost a year, holding hands and smiling. To everyone in the room, this was nothing new, at least to everyone but Derek Morgan.

"Ooooh, what's that look, Princess?" Morgan held up a hand, stopping the couple in their tracks, "There's something different goin' on here."

"Maybe there is, maybe there isn't." JJ smirked, "Guess you'll just have to wait and find out."

Morgan squinted his eyes and waved a finger, "I don't think so. Out with it, Blondie."

"Ok, fine," Emily huffed, "JJ and I are bisexual and dating. I'm so sorry we didn't tell you sooner, Morgan. I just assumed you could put two and two together."

Reid, Rossi, and the newest member of the team, Alex Blake, all laughed at Emily's 'confession' and dig at Morgan.

"Anyway, where's Hotch?" JJ looked around the room and didn't see him.

Reid stuck his thumb in the direction of Hotch's closed door, "His office with Strauss. Either we have a high profile case or one, if not all, of us is in trouble again."

"Fuckin' great," Emily dropped JJ's hand and sat at her desk, "Guess that talk will have to wait."

The team sat at their desks finishing up paperwork that should have been done long ago. It was just about noon when Emily finally rose from her desk complaining that she was hungry.

"What's the matter, Princess; JJ not giving you enough to eat?" Morgan winked as his partner while managing to dodge the crumpled piece of paper JJ threw at his head from across the room.

"She gets plenty to eat, thank you very much."

"JJ, really?!" Emily laughed, "Who's coming to get food with me?"

JJ shot her hand in the air, "Me! Can we go to that del-"

"Jennifer Lynn Jareau, what is that on your finger?!"

Everyone head turned to see Penelope enter the room before their heads shot directly back to JJ.

JJ quickly dropped her hand; she hadn't realized it was the left hand in the air, "Um… Well, see. The thing is… Uh…"

"Yes, Jennifer, please tell us what that is." Hotch asked emerging from his office at the sound of Penelope's voice.

"I told you not to wear it to work," Emily muttered.

"Well excuse me," JJ rolled her eyes before turning to Hotch. "We were gunna talk to you before we talked to everyone else, sir, but you were in that meeting with Strauss and we all assumed we were in trouble again so Emily and I decided not to bother you and th-"

Emily cut the blonde off, "Well since everyone's here, JJ and I are engaged."

"No shit!" This time it was Morgan's turn to roll his eyes.

"Oh my, God, you have to tell me everything." Penelope looped her arm through JJ's before continuing, "Alex, come with us."

Alex merely shrugged her shoulders and followed the two blondes, presumably off to Penelope's lair.

"Well, it would seem congratulations are in order," Hotch spoke as he stepped next to Emily.

She swore she saw a glint of a smile on her boss's face, "You're not mad?"

Dave, who had been making himself coffee, spoke next, "Why would we be mad? Love's a damn fine thing."

Morgan chuckled, "Says the man who was married and divorced 3 times."

"Three times being loved, my friend, I stand by my statement."

"Can we throw her a bachelor party? Or well, I guess bachelorette even though she'd be going out with us guys." Reid stood next to Morgan with a smile on his face.

"You, of all people, want to throw me a bachelorette party?" Emily sounded slightly confused.

"I'm from Vegas, Emily; I know a thing or two about bachelor parties."

* * *

"So, then I hear a lot of bangin' around in the kitchen and then a lot of words that I've never heard Emily say." JJ laughed at the memory of the event as Penelope admired the ring on her finger, "Anyway, I went in and asked if she needed ice or something and she pretty much just said 'fuck it', got down on one knee, and asked me to marry her."

"I may have only met Emily 6 months ago but that all sounds very her." Alex smiled at JJ.

"Oh, it is." Penelope finally spoke, "I'm so happy for you, Jayje!"

"Actually, I'm glad you dragged me in here, I was hoping maybe you guys would be my bridesmaids?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course!" Penelope pulled JJ into the tightest hug of the smaller woman's life.

"I'd love to, JJ. I'm honored that you'd ask." Alex opted for rubbing JJ's arm in a loving, friendly manner.

"Pen, would you be my maid of honor? You're the closest thing I have to a sister since Ros."

Penelope didn't speak for a moment; she was in awe that JJ would ask something like that. Sure they were close, the best of friends, but Penelope had assumed she'd ask someone from back home.

"JJ, really?" Penelope wiped away a tear as JJ nodded with tears in her own eyes, "Absolutely, baby. I'd love to do that for you."

There were a few moments of silence as JJ let a few tears slip out, "That means you get to plan my bachelorette party, too."

Describing the sound that came from Garcia was nearly impossible as she pulled JJ into yet another bear hug and began jumping up and down and spouting off ideas.

"I feel like I'm gunna regret that part." JJ laughed as Penelope ran to her personal laptop to start planning.


	3. First Christmas with the Jareaus

**First Christmas with the Jareaus**

_I know it's not Christmas yet and I would have liked to write this then but it would have made the next chapter not make any sense, time line wise. Also, we're gunna forget about JJ's fear of dogs after the whole Tobias Hankel thing. Thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited, all that good stuff. You guys are awesome._

"Do we **really** have to drive all the way there?" Emily whined as she and JJ packed their SUV.

"Yes, we do. I'm not paying ridiculous air fare and have 2 or 3 hour layovers when it takes less than 5 hours to drive there."

Emily huffed, "My family is practically made of money and I'm sure we can find a direct flight. Or I can have my mother call in a favor with someone and get a jet."

"You're worse than a child, I swear." JJ laughed as she put the last bag in the back of the SUV, "I swear if you start, at any time, with the 'Are we there, yet?' I **will** withhold sex until we're married."

Emily went wide-eyed, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, just try me, Sweetheart."

It was just after 10 AM, two days before Christmas, when Emily and JJ finally got on the road. Emily had volunteered to drive first because it would have been easier for JJ to navigate through her hometown rather than having to tell Emily where and when to make turns.

Through the first two and a half hours of the drive, JJ had described what Christmas was like in her house; family, food, tears and laughter, and lots of fun.

"Do you guys talk about Rosaline?" Emily glanced at JJ to gauge her reaction, "I know you don't really like talkin' about her much but I don't wanna accidentally mention something and cause a problem."

"Mom and Dad do. They tell all kinds of stories about Christmas when we were younger. It's easier to talk about her with them, ya know? They all dealt with the same thing I did. Not to say that I can't talk about her with you. It's just…"

"It's different," Emily reached over and grabbed JJ's hand, "I understand, Jay. I would like it if you could tell me more about her when you're ready."

"Anyway," JJ sighed and quickly changed the subject, "The biggest pain in the ass is probably Ajax."

"Who the hell is Ajax?"

"My dog. He's a Rottweiler and he's **huge**! When I say huge, I mean it. He's like 120 pounds but he's also a big baby. He swears he's only 20 pounds."

Emily smiled, "I didn't know you had a dog."

"Yep. I got him right before I joined the Bureau. I was gunna keep him with me but with all the traveling and everything, I asked my mom and dad if they could keep him. They have all that land and they're home all the time. But, like I was saying, he's a big baby and he's gunna love you cause he loves everyone. He'll wanna sit in your lap and probably try to squeeze between us and cuddle at night."

"So, I'm supposed to share a bed with you, who for such a small person takes up most of our king size bed, **and** a 120 pound Rottweiler? Awesome," Emily rolled her eyes.

"Such a whine-bag," JJ turned to look out the window, "Let's stop and get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Can we go to a **real** restaurant or are you gunna make me stop at a Wendy's or something?"

* * *

After a quick lunch at a small diner (it was a happy medium for both women, burger and fries for JJ and actual meat as opposed to the processed frozen stuff for Emily), Emily and JJ were back on the road, this time it was JJ's turn to drive and Emily took full advantage.

"Ten minutes since we got back on the road and you're already out cold." JJ laughed before she turned up the radio a bit and started singing along.

Another two hours and JJ finally turned off the highway. She smiled at the familiar sites; it had been far too long since she'd been home.

"You look awfully cheerful." JJ turned her head for a second as she heard the sound of Emily's sleep laden voice.

"We should be at my parents' house in less than a half hour, I'm just excited."

Emily sat up and pulled her hair up, "I can tell. So, tell me about all these places we're driving by. You have to have stories."

For the next 25 minutes or so, JJ pointed out all kinds of places she hung out at when she was a kid. She pointed out to the place she had her first date and told Emily about what a disaster it had been; of course Emily had to laugh.

"Ok, tell me about your first date."

Emily groaned, "Oh God. It was horrible. His name was enough to make it hell; he was the son of one of the diplomats my mother worked with in France, Pierre."

JJ let out a loud laugh, "That's great; I don't know how the story could get any better after that."

"Just wait," Emily laughed as well, "I was 16 and he was 17. We went to some posh French restaurant. His manners sucked, which I let slide; he was only 17 after all. He was great at ordering my food though. He got a filet for himself and I got salad. You know how I feel about red meat, it's a God send. Then, after dinner, we walked around the city for a bit."

"That sounds like fun. I've never had the chance to go to France."

"Well I'll have to take you sometime, maybe our honeymoon." Emily shot JJ a wink, "Anyway, it was great until it started to pour. He made a run for it and left me behind to get soaking wet in the rain. When I finally made it to his car and he dropped me off at home, he felt me up and shoved his tongue down my throat."

JJ made a disgusted face, "Ew."

"Yeah, that was the first and last time my mother ever set me up."

"Anyway," JJ coughed, "We're here."

"Ok and my stomach just dropped. You did tell them I asked you to marry me, right?"

"Um… About that…"

"Jennifer! Oh God, they're gunna hate me."

"Oh calm down, you'll be fine." JJ shut off the SUV and climbed out, "Come on. Leave the stuff in the back, my dad will come get it later."

"Wait!" The older woman almost yelled, "I have an idea, gimme the ring."

JJ looked at Emily with confusion, "Why?"

"Just gimme the ring, I have an idea and you won't have to worry about trying to figure out how to tell your parents."

JJ pulled the ring off her finger and handed it to Emily with a frown, "Now I feel naked."

"Relax, it'll be back where it belongs before you know it," Emily placed a light kiss on JJ's temple as they walked to the front door.

JJ opened the door and walked it, "How many times have I told you guys to lock the doors?"

"Jenny's home," Emily heard an older man laugh as he yelled.

"You'd think with all the horror stories I tell them, they'd learn to lock the damn doors." JJ rolled her eyes.

"We're old and set in your ways," An older blonde woman spoke as she entered the front hall.

"You're not **that** old but you should still lock the doors. I swear, I'm gunna have Garcia come up with some fancy contraption thing to stick to the house that texts me when your door is unlocked for more than a minute and then I'm gunna call and bug you till you lock it."

The blond woman stepped forward to wrap her daughter in a right hug, "Hello to you, too, Jenny."

"Hi, mom," JJ smiled. "Where's my little pup?"

"Your brother's house, your niece wanted to have a sleep over with him." JJ's mother laughed and turned to face Emily, "You must be Emily. I'm Sandra."

Sandra went to hug the dark haired woman before JJ interrupted, "Actually, I ditched Emily, not sure who this is. I saw her standin' on the side of the road, thought she was cute."

"Jennifer," Emily groaned.

"Oh, she's allowed to call you Jennifer? This must be something serious." Sandra laughed as she hugged Emily, "Welcome, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise, Mrs.-"

"I introduced myself as Sandra for a reason, please, none of that Mrs. Jareau nonsense." Sandra smiled warmly, "Andrew is in living room, presumably watching some sporting event or another."

JJ grabbed Emily's hand as she walked the short distance to the living room, "Hey, Daddy."

"Jenny, I've missed you." The older man stood to place a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"Daddy, this is Emily Prentiss."

"Nice to finally meet you," Andrew shook Emily's hand. "I swear Jenny talks more about you than her when she calls."

"Not even," JJ rolled her eyes before turning to Emily, "I'm gunna go see what my mom's doing in the kitchen. You ok here?"

Emily nodded as Andrew spoke, "Of course she is. I'm not gunna scare her off or anything. If she can handle you, I'm sure she can handle the rest of us."

JJ laughed and placed a hand on her father's shoulder, "Whatever you say, Papa Bear. Be nice."

* * *

"So, you let her call you Jennifer?" Sandra raised an eyebrow at her youngest child, "Even we aren't allowed to call you that."

JJ shrugged, "I don't know, it's different when she says it. You guys say it and it sounds all formal and whatnot, Em says it and honestly, my heart races."

"Well good. She should make your heart soar," Sandra smiled at her daughter, "Your father still does the same to me, even after all these years."

JJ smiled at her mother. Her parents were definitely what she wanted to become. Even after being married for 30 years, they loved each other immensely and JJ hoped that's what she could have with Emily. She wanted a bunch of kids that would somehow look like both of the women and a dog big enough that the kids could ride it like a pony. JJ laughed at her own thought.

"What's so funny over there?"

JJ shook herself from her day dream, "I was thinking about how great my life will be when Emily and I have been together as long as you and dad. Kids, a big house, a dog; the whole shebang, ya know?"

"So, you're thinking about marriage, that's good. You're not getting any younger and I want more grandchildren. Michael says he refuses to deal with a pregnant wife again."

"Of course he does," JJ laughed. "Well, if I have it my way, you'll definitely have a couple more."

* * *

"So, how long exactly have you and Jenny been together?" Andrew asked politely, trying not to sound like an over protective father.

"It'll be a year on New Year's Day."

"Ah, clever, get her drunk, kiss her, and make her yours." Andrew laughed and threw Emily a wink, "I like you."

Emily laughed at the man's honesty, "I've had feelings for Jennifer since the moment I laid eyes on her though. You have a beautiful daughter, sir."

"Please, call me Andrew. She is quite the looker, gets that from her mother, Rosaline did too." The man's face fell slightly, "I assume Jenny told you about her sister?"

Emily nodded softly, "She did. I'm so very sorry for your loss. I know it can't be easy this time of year."

"It is. It's hardest on Jenny though, she looked up to her sister. I mean, sure, any little girl looks up to her big sister but Jenny took it really hard. We were worried we might lose her for a while, too." Andrew stood from his chair and walked to the mantle, showing Emily a picture of his two daughters.

"Wow, I've never seen a photo of Rosaline, Jennifer looks just like her."

"She really does. I think that's why she doesn't come home as often as she used to, she's afraid it will upset us." Andrew felt a sad smile creep upon his face.

"Sir," Andrew gave Emily a pointed, playful look, "Uh, Andrew, I love your daughter more than I ever thought possible. I don't have much family, just my mother who isn't really around. I want to make a family with your daughter and I'd like to ask you if I could marry your daughter."

"Emily, I may not know you very well but you make my daughter happy. I'd be glad to have you be part of this family." Andrew pulled Emily in for a hug, "And I may not be a fancy profiler like you, but I know you already asked her, I saw the indent of a ring on her finger."

Emily pulled from the hug and dropped her gaze to the floor, "I'm sorry, Andrew. I had planned on waiting until New Year's, on our anniversary, partly because I wanted to do it the right way and ask you first. Thanksgiving just happened; the ring was burning a hole in my kitchen cabinet."

"Don't be sorry. If you love my daughter, that's all that matters. I do appreciate you asking though, better late than never." Andrew laughed as he and Emily sat.

* * *

After about a half hour of Emily and Andrew watching ESPN together while JJ and her mother cooked, the older blonde walked in from the kitchen.

"Emily, I asked Jenny if she could run to the market, we need drinks and all that. She asked me to have you meet her in the car."

"Oh, sure thing, thank you, Sandra," Emily smiled as she left the Jareaus in the living room.

"They're engaged, ya know." Andrew smiled at his wife.

"I figured as much, Jenny's afraid to tell us though."

Andrew nodded, "I saw the indent from the ring but Emily did ask for my permission."

"Better late than never," The older woman laughed.

* * *

"How'd you do with Papa Bear back there?" JJ laughed as Emily slid into the passenger seat of their SUV.

"Not bad, actually." Emily smiled and kissed JJ's cheek, "I love you."

"I love you, too." JJ smiled back, "Anyway, grocery store."

"Can we stop at a mall or something? I know we already got that mutual gift thing for your parents and your brother's family but I wanna buy them something else. The one gift for 5 people doesn't seem like enough."

"Seriously? A week-long trip to Disney isn't enough?"

"Is it supposed to be?" Emily asked genuinely confused. "Come on, just humor me."

"Fine, can you at least call my mom and let her know we'll be a little longer than originally planned? She'll kill me if I talk and drive."

After spending an hour at the mall looking, Emily and JJ walked to the SUV with at least 6 more presents for each person. JJ rolling her eyes as Emily explained that she couldn't help it.

"I've never had the chance to really do this stuff. You know my mother, she's not very family oriented. I don't even remember if we ever actually had a Christmas tree growing up."

"Well **my** mother is going to kill you for spending this much money on everyone." JJ laughed as she lifted the bags in her hand, "Especially on top of trip to Disney. That alone will be enough for her to freak out that we spent too much."

"I just want them to like me," Emily's head now hung low as she frowned.

"Baby, they already love you. You didn't have to buy my mother a $200 set of pots and pans, or a $125 humidor for my father who rarely even smokes cigars because my mom won't let him."

"I just… I don't know. I've never had a relationship serious enough to meet the family."

"I know. Well, we better get back, we have to wrap all this stuff by tonight to get it under the tree." JJ gave Emily a light kiss as they walked the rest of the way to the SUV.

Once in the vehicle, JJ spoke again, "So, what is this plan you have to get around me not telling my parents we were engaged?"

"You will have to wait and see." Emily smirked.

"Seriously? That's cold."

"You'll get over it when you remember you bought a huge bag of Cheetos at the grocery store."

* * *

"Aunty Jenny, wake up!"

Emily and JJ woke to a bright eyed 5 year old jumping on their bed.

"Woah, calm down, Becs," JJ laughed at her young niece, "What time is it?"

"I don't know, I can't read the clock but Santa came so that means it's time to wake up!"

Emily had met JJ's brother, Michael, his wife, Kayla, and daughter, Rebecca the night before. The little dirty blonde girl had been immediately drawn to Emily, asking the older agent to sit and play with her and JJ's dog who had come back with the small family.

"Emily, you gotta wake up, too. Mommy says Santa brought you presents."

"Ok, we're coming. Let us get up and brush our teeth, ok?" JJ had finally gotten the small child to stop jumping.

"Ok. Just hurry, I wanna see what Santa brought us all!" This that, Rebecca left the room and could be heard running down the stairs.

"Well she sure is chipper for…" Emily's voice trailed as she reached for her cell to check the time, "Quarter of six in the morning!"

"That's Becs for ya. Always the early riser." JJ laughed before kissing the brunette, "Makes you want a couple of your own, huh?"

"Yeah, if they like sleepin' in." Emily threw the blanket over her head.

"Oh, I don't think so. Santa came, we gotta get up."

Emily groaned as JJ stood and yanked on the older woman's arm, "This is gunna be a long day."

Emily and JJ stood next to each other in the bathroom, Emily washing her face and JJ attempting to brush her teeth.

"Will you move over?" JJ asked with her toothbrush hanging from the corner of her mouth.

"You move over. It's not my fault you take forever brushing your teeth."

JJ nudged Emily with her hip and the brunette fell sideways, almost landing in the tub, "Serves you right. Sink hog."

Emily was about to make a comeback before she heard someone clearing their throat at the door, "Sandra, hi."

"Will you two children hurry up?" The older blonde asked with a smirk. "Rebecca is practically bouncing off the walls waiting to open gifts."

"We'll be right down, sorry Mom."

Sandra laughed, "You'd think you two were already married."

"Soon enough," Emily whispered in JJ's ear before making her way down the stairs to the living room.

"It's about time!"

Emily and JJ couldn't help but laugh at the little girl's reaction to them finally coming downstairs.

"Sorry kiddo, Emily here isn't really an early riser." JJ lightly elbowed the woman in the ribs with a wink.

The six adults all sat around the tree, Andrew closest so he could pass around gifts, Rebecca chose to sit with her aunt.

"That's a lot of presents, Rebecca, I hope you remember to say thank you." JJ's brother spoke kindly while he smiled and shook his head at JJ and Emily.

"I couldn't help it, I don't get to see her often enough. I make no excuses for that one though," JJ pointed her thumb in Emily's direction as the brunette dropped her head with a small blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Sorry, I always go overboard. Like I told your father, my family isn't close so this is all new to me."

Kayla smiled sweetly, "Please don't be sorry. We really appreciate you buying so much for people you've never met."

It took everyone almost an hour to make it through all the presents, especially since Rebecca kept stopping to play with whatever toy she had just opened. JJ had been right, Sandra had scolded Emily for all the money she had spent on the family, in a kind way however.

"When do we get to do to Disney?!" Rebecca had jumped from JJ's lap to Emily's and looked into the agent's brown eyes, "I can't wait to meet all the princesses. Are you comin' with us Emily?"

Emily smiled at the young girl's excitement, "I'm sorry, Rebecca. You're Aunt Jenny and I couldn't get the time off from work. But if it's ok with your mommy and daddy, maybe Aunt Jenny and I can take you again sometime, ok?"

The little girl smiled wide as she ran off toward the pile of toys that had been moved to the other room.

Emily cleared her throat as she stood up, "I uh… I actually have one more gift for the entire family."

"You do?" JJ asked with her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Yeah, hang on a second," The brunette quickly ran up the stairs to retrieve the gift.

"What else did she get us, Jenny?" Andrew asked.

"I have no idea, Dad. I thought this was all of it."

"So um… I really hope this is ok," Emily spoke as she walked back in the room and handed an envelope to Sandra. "I don't know who wants to actually open it but, yeah."

Sandra smiled at her daughter's girlfriend before opening the envelope. The older woman's eyes scanned the card within for a moment before JJ noticed a tear slip from her mother's eye. The younger woman stood and took the card from her mother and soon she was crying, too.

"Emily." JJ spoke through a soft sob, trying not to gain the attention of the little girl playing with her toys, "You… I… God, I love you."

"What is it?" Andrew and Michael asked at the same time as JJ handed the card to her brother and ran to hug Emily.

"We would like to thank you for the generous donation to The American Foundation for Suicide Prevention in loving memory of Rosaline Jean Jareau." Michael wiped away a tear.

Kayla stood next to her husband, tears of her own in her eyes having heard stories of the eldest Jareau child but never having the pleasure of meeting her, just like Emily. By now, the only person in the home who wasn't crying, was Rebecca who had no idea what had just happened.

"Emily, thank you so much for this. This is possibly the best thing anyone could have given us, especially on a day like today." Michael was the first to really speak before wrapping the brunette in a tight hug.

"You're welcome. It really was nothing. I've never lost someone that close to and I can't even begin to imagine what your family goes through on a daily basis."

Andrew, who had pulled himself together, cleared his throat and looked directly at Emily as he spoke, "Well, is that it for gift?"

Emily let out a small laugh, "Not exactly."

"Emily, what else did you get?"

There was silence for a moment before Michael spoke with a laugh, "Well, what are you waitin' for. She's already cryin', might as well make it worse."

For the second time in a month, Emily found herself dropping to one knee, "So, because your father has a good eye, they already know I did this once, but what they don't know and what you don't know is, I may have bought you a brand new ring yesterday while you were looking for something to buy Rebecca."

Emily pulled a ring from her pocket and if JJ had thought the last one was beautiful she didn't have words to describe the new ring. This ring was still white gold, like that last, but this one had a diamond in the center, smaller diamonds in a swirl pattern around it, accompanied by a sapphire on either side. The center diamond looked almost like a rose and JJ couldn't believe her eyes.

"I-I saw this at th-the mall months ago. I told Garcia about it." JJ managed to choke out the sentence, still blown away by the gift in Rosaline's name and now by the ring, "She t-told you?"

"Yeah, she did. I had already bought the other one but then I got the chance for a do over. I thought maybe we could save the first ring in case we have a daughter some day. We can give it to whoever asks her."

"Ask me, Emily," JJ smiled and wiped a tear away.

"Jennifer Lynn Jareau, will you marry me?"

"Yes." JJ whispered as she pulled Emily up for a kiss.

Everyone in the room clapped and spoke words of congratulations.

"Can I be the flower girl?!" Rebecca yelled as she squeezed between JJ and Emily, "PLEASE?"

The room erupted into laughter as JJ picked up her niece and nodded.

"This is the best Christmas of my life," Emily whispered more to herself than anyone else.

* * *

_**So, I hope everyone liked this story and I'm sorry it took me so long to get up. I couldn't figure out what I was doing with this one and I wanted it to be perfect. And if anyone is curious as to what JJ's new ring looks like, I suggest hopping on over to Google or whatever your preferred search engine is and typing in "**_**Vera Wang LOVE Collection 5/8 CT. T.W. Diamond and Blue Sapphire Swirl Engagement Ring in 14K White Gold" **

_**Also, if anyone has ideas for stories, whether it would fall into this or it's just a one shot or something, I'm always looking for ideas. Again, I hope you enjoyed this story. =]**_


	4. Last Night as a Free Woman Pt 1

**Last Night as a Free Woman Pt. 1**

Tonight was her last night as a free woman, or at least that's how Rossi, Hotch, Reid, and Morgan had put it. Emily was pacing her living room waiting for the call that the guys were outside. She was beginning to regret letting them plan this bachelorette party. What did she look like going to hang out with four guys for a bachelorette party?

"Will you stop pacing?" JJ walked down the stairs and into the living room, "You're gunna wear a path into the hardwood floor and I don't think that would be good for getting your security deposit back when we find a house."

Emily stopped pacing and looked at JJ, "This was a bad idea; I'm gunna cancel."

"Like hell you are. It took us two whole months to get you to even agree to this."

"But this is weird. Where are the guys gunna take me? I know they told you."

JJ brushed a few strands of hair away from Emily's face as she spoke, "They didn't. I didn't want to know, that's the whole point of tonight, one last hurrah until you're stuck with me for the rest of your life. Penelope didn't tell you where we were going."

"No, she didn't but I don't know if I **want **to know what Penelope has planned for my future wife." Emily's eyes widened, "Jay, what if they take me to a strip club?!"

The blond woman laughed, "Let 'em. Could be fun."

"Are you seriously suggesting that I let some half naked female give me a lap dance?"

"Actually, knowing Morgan, you'll probably end up at one of the clubs that allows full nudity," JJ shrugged her shoulders.

"How are you-" Emily was cut off by the sound of her phone, "Prentiss. Yeah I'll be right out."

JJ kissed Emily quickly on the lips, "Well, have fun. Penelope and Alex should be here soon, I'll see you later."

"I can't believe you're ok with all of this." Emily mumbled.

"I have no reason not to trust you. I know you wouldn't be dumb enough to sleep with a stripper or something."

Emily let out a groan, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Morgan smirked despite the fact that Emily was wearing a blind fold.

"I guess?"

Emily heard Reid laugh before speaking, "Oh, this is gunna be great!"

"Alright, take the blind fold off her already," Rossi was heard next.

"Wait, I need to get a picture of her face when that thing comes off." Emily could hear the smirk in Hotch's voice.

After a little bit of mumbling between the four men, the only woman in the group felt someone stand behind her and begin to untie the blind fold. As the blind fold fell from her eyes, Emily looked straight ahead; eyes rolling and a groan come from her mouth.

"You really brought me to a strip club."

"Hell yes," Morgan said excitedly. "I know the guy who owns this one and needless to say, with the help of Reid, we've set up a pretty damn good night."

"Alright, phones get locked in the glove box." Rossi opened the passenger door to his large SUV as the rest of the group placed their phones inside the glove box.

"Guys, is this a good idea?" Everyone could hear the nerves in Emily's voice, "I mean a bunch of Federal Agents walkin' into a strip club?"

"Ah, but no one knows we're FBI." Reid smiled and wagged a finger in Emily's face, "And even if they did, it wouldn't matter since we're going in the back door, straight to one of the VIP lounges."

"Let go for once, Princess. You're getting married in less than a month." Morgan placed a strong arm around Emily's shoulders and the group crossed the parking lot.

"Yeah, Em, even Hotch went to a strip club for his bachelor party. I should know I'm the one who planned it." Rossi laughed.

"This is gunna be a hell of a night." Emily groaned again as they reached the back door of the club.

* * *

It had been an hour since the guys and Emily walked into the club and she was finally letting loose. The dark haired agent was 3 drinks and numerous shots into the night, the alcohol taking affect.

"Come on, time for a lap dance!" Morgan stumbled a bit as he stood to get the attention of the bouncer standing just outside the door of the VIP room, "Hey man, can we get a couple girls in here?"

The bouncer simply nodded to the dark man before walking away. Not more than 5 minutes later, the bouncer returned with 5 girls.

"Oh, you need to trade places with that girl." Morgan pointed to one of the dancers who was of average height, long blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes.

As the blonde dancer stood in front of Emily, the agent's eyes widen, "Holy shit you look like my fiancé."

The girl didn't say anything; she simply smiled and placed her hands on Emily's shoulders, gently guiding the older woman to sit in the chair behind her. Emily landed with a soft thud in the comfortable chair. The four men all had smiles on their faces as they too, sat in their chairs.

The women danced for the group of friends for what seemed like hours, Emily's eyes were fixed on the woman above her but her mind and thoughts were will JJ, where ever the blonde was with their other friends.

After a couple of songs, the group of women collected their discarded clothing that was scattered around the room and left.

"That was…" Emily's sentence hung in the air of the room.

"Amazing!" Morgan laughed as he high fived a very inebriated Dr. Reid.

Then entire room laughed and nodded with agreement.

"Ok, we gotta get outta here before that other place closes." Rossi looked at his watch, "We have an hour to get there."

Emily's eyebrows shot up, "Where else are we goin'?"

"You'll see," Hotch spoke slowly due to the alcohol in his system, "Let's go."

"We're gunna need a cab, a big one." Morgan slurred to the bouncer.

* * *

"Really?!" Emily all but yelled as she stood in another parking lot.

Reid giggled like a school age child next to Emily, "This part was my idea. I thought, maybe you and JJ could use some new toys for the wedding night."

"A sex toy shop, you guys are ridiculous." Emily starred at the sign for a moment before breaking out in a smile, "Let's go!"

"Em, heads up!" Morgan yelled across an aisle.

Emily turned just in time for a rather large dildo to land in her hands, "What the hell?"

"Sword fight!" Morgan yelled again, this time running toward Emily with a dildo in his hands as well.

The two agents danced around each other, swinging their arms, as Reid, Hotch and Rossi looked on with amused looks on their faces.

"Twenty bucks said Prentiss gets him in the eye." Rossi turned to Hotch with a grin.

"Another twenty says she smacks him across the ass." The two men turned with wide eyes as they heard Spencer.

"I'll take that bet."

Emily stopped a moment, speaking to Derek, "Wait! Time out."

"You can't call a time out in the middle of a sword fight." Morgan frowned.

"I know but I wanna pay for my stuff, we only have 20 more minutes before they close."

Emily walked toward the front of the store to pay the cashier, "I'm gunna have to ask you guys to stop playing with the merchandise unless you're gunna buy those, too."

"Right," Emily slipped into her professional mode despite the alcohol still coursing through her system, "Sorry about that. I'll just go put these back then."

The dark haired woman turned her back to the woman at the register and smirked at Morgan, she had no intentions of giving Morgan the win, "En garde, Morgan."

The dark man jumped to attention as the group vaguely heard the cashier yelling, "If you don't knock it off, I'm gunna call the cops!"

The cashier's pleas were ignored as Emily managed to whack Morgan in the eye, Hotch reached into his pocket and handed Rossi a twenty. Morgan laughed as he stood and charged at Emily, only to look behind her and notice the three uniformed officers standing a mere 10 feet from them.

"We're gunna have to ask you all to come outside with us." One officer spoke as Emily's eyes went wide.

"JJ is gunna kill me."

* * *

_**Ok, this one wasn't as long as my last but as you can tell from the title, there will be another part in which we'll see what happens at JJ's bachelorette party as well as what happens to Emily and the guys. Hope you enjoyed this little chapter. ~Elijah**_


	5. Last Night as a Free Woman Pt 2

**Last Night as a Free Woman Pt. 2**

_**Ok so this part of the story, JJ's bachelorette party, is happening at the same time as Emily's. **_

It had only been about ten minutes since Emily left when Penelope and Alex showed up at the apartment the couple shared.

"So, what exactly do you have planned for us tonight?" JJ asked while pouring a glass of wine for herself and the two other women.

"Well, I have a few different things planned," Penelope smiled. "What I need you to do is pick number one, two, or three?"

JJ looked to Alex for a clue, the older woman just shrugged, "Number two, I guess."

"Oh, I know you so well," Penelope jumped up and down with excitement. "You go pick out a nice outfit, something casual but not too casual."

"I really hope we're taking a cab." Alex laughed as JJ made her way to the bedroom.

* * *

"I should have known," JJ rolled her eyes at Penelope as they pulled up to the strip club.

"Oh, it gets better. This place has two floors." Penelope spoke while climbing from the cab, "Upstairs has dancers of the female variety, if that's how you're feeling tonight, and there are dancers of the male variety on the main floor."

Alex leaned in to whisper to JJ, "This isn't the only thing she has planned, just to warn you."

JJ laughed as the three women walked through the cold parking lot, shivering slightly. She had assumed Penelope would take her to a strip club; she was Penelope Garcia after all.

"Well, I suppose we could hang out on the main floor as I'm the only one here that is attracted to dancers of the female variety."

"Nonsense, while Alex and I aren't attracted to them, it would be pretty fun to watch some bleach blonde shove her boobs in your face." Penelope flashes one of her large, almost blinding smiles.

"She has a point." Alex nodded in agreement, "I say we hit the top floor first."

Penelope and JJ both looked at Alex wide eyed.

"I'm not gay. You've both met my husband." The older woman let out a laugh, "It makes more sense to be on the main floor when we're ready to leave."

"Whatever you say," JJ shrugged and followed her friends up the stairs to the second floor of the club.

As soon as the three women exited the stairwell and opened the door, they were hit with a heavy bass coming from the speakers, different colored lights flashing across the room, and numerous half naked women dancing. Alex and Penelope eyed JJ's reaction. The blonde agent stood, eyes wide with a small smile pulling at her lips.

"She's having fun already!" Penelope yelled over the music, "Let's go grab a drink and see if we can't get our blue eyed beauty a lap dance."

"I feel like this is gunna be a long night." JJ laughed before downing the shot she had just ordered.

* * *

JJ had lost count of how many shots she'd had but she was only on her second drink. Penelope figured the more hard liquor she got into her friend, the more fun the night would be.

Garcia and Blake were currently watching JJ get her third lap dance of the night and they still hadn't made it to the main floor. While neither of the other women were attracted to the female dancers, it was nice to see JJ let go and have a good time.

"She's gunna feel all this in the morning," Penelope laughed and raised her glass to JJ as the blonde agent looked back.

Alex laughed along with the technical analyst, "She'll be lucky if she even remembers half the night."

"Who's not gunna 'member what?" JJ slurred slightly as she walked over to her friends.

"Nothing, sweetie," Penelope laughed as she wrapped an arm around the smaller blonde's shoulders.

"P.G, have I ever told you how much I love you?" JJ placed a kiss to Penelope's cheek before turning to Alex, "I love you, too, Alex. I mean, you're pretty awesome and you get all that stuff that Reid's always babbling about. Plus, Hotch is like the dad of the team and we needed a mother. Not that your old or anything but you're wise and all that stuff; motherly. I wonder how Emily and the boys are doing."

Alex and Penelope laughed at JJ's drunken rambling before steering her toward the door that led to the staircase.

"We're leavin' already?" JJ pouted.

"Just heading downstairs, Jayje," Alex smiled as she pulled the door open.

"Oooooh," JJ's eyes widened, "First half naked women and now half naked men; there is **no** way that Em's having more fun than me!"

The three women headed to the main floor of the club, arms linked. As JJ and Alex found a couple of seats near the main stage, Penelope had wandered off saying she was getting more drinks.

The colorful woman found her way back to her friends just a few moments later, drinks in hand, "Drinks, m'ladies."

The three women sipped their drinks and watched the men on the stage for a few minutes. Alex had excused herself to go to the bathroom and Garcia shouted at the older woman to hurry back.

Just as the older agent returned, the volume of the music lowered and the DJ's voice could be heard over it, "I've been informed that we have a couple of ladies here for a bachelorette party tonight."

JJ choked on her drink as she heard the words, "Pen, please tell me-"

The blonde didn't get her full sentence out before the DJ could be heard again, "Somewhere in this club is a beautiful woman by the name of JJ. Where are you, pretty lady?"

"Oh, I'm gunna kill you." JJ mumbled as Garcia stood and pointed to her friend.

"There she is!" The DJ pointed to JJ as he looked at the two men on stage, "Get her boys."

JJ's face turned a shade of red that Garcia had never seen before. The vibrant woman just smiled as two rather muscular men made their way from the stage, each taking one of JJ's hands, and walked her back onto the stage where a chair waited for her. One of the men disappeared off the stage as the other guided her into the chair.

"Hold on, pretty lady, you're about to go on the ride of your life." The DJ spoke before turning the music back up.

Penelope and Alex laughed hysterically as JJ let her head fall into her hands but not before she mouthed "You're dead meat," to her best friend.

"You love me!" Penelope yelled, not even sure if JJ could hear her.

The music was now pumping through the speakers, a bass line so heavy, the stage was vibrating. JJ sat in the chair behind the stripper, face still red and turning redder the more than man danced. When the song was finally over, JJ couldn't have gotten off the stage faster.

"Penelope Garcia, why would you do that to me?"

"Don't even pretend like you didn't like it!" Penelope laughed as she enveloped JJ in a hug.

The smaller blonde blushed, "I did."

"Well, what's say we get outta here. We have one more stop to make before I return you to your future wife!"

* * *

"Penelope!" JJ yelled at her friend as the cab stopped outside a lingerie boutique.

"What?! You're gunna need something sexy that my gum drop can rip off of you on your wedding night!"

"It's like," JJ squinted at the watch on her wrist, having trouble focusing due to the all the alcohol she consumed at the club, "I don't know, I can't read my watch but it's late. Is this place even open?"

"It's almost 11 but I happen to know the woman who owns this place, she's a good friend of mine actually and I convinced her to stay open just a bit later for us." Alex smiled as she spoke.

JJ just shrugged her shoulders and followed Alex and Penelope into the boutique.

After being introduced to the owner, and Alex chatting with her friend for a bit, all three women scattered around the shop. JJ wasn't one to wear or buy lingerie aside from the occasional lace bra and panty set to tease and entice Emily. She was having fun, though. She was with her best friend and Alex, who was quickly becoming a great friend.

After almost a half hour, Penelope and Alex both had a handful of things for JJ to see and try on, JJ herself had picked out a couple of things as well.

"I don't know guys, some of these are really," JJ paused to think of a word to describe the lingerie, "Racy?"

"JJ, honey, it's your wedding night, racy is to be expected."

Penelope nodded in agreement with Alex's statement, "Exactly. Besides, you have a hell of a body, might as well show it off."

"Then why not just come outta the bathroom butt naked?" JJ laughed.

"Because what's the fun in that?" Penelope scoffed, "Em sees you naked like every day. How many times has she seen you in something like **this**?"

Penelope held up a bright blue, silk corset adorned with black lace trim, ties in the back, and black ribbons that clipped to mid thigh stockings. The corset had a matching pair of blue silk panties that were meant to be tied at either hip.

"Or these?" Alex asked as she held up a pair of black spiked heels.

"N-never." JJ stuttered out.

"Yeah, we'll take these." Penelope turned and spoke to the owner who smiled back.

* * *

"Well, I guess we should get you home?" Penelope frowned like a child who was told they couldn't have ice cream for dinner.

"I don't even know if Emily's home."

JJ had just finished her sentence as Penelope's phone rang, "Hello?"

"You have a collect call from the Metropolitan Police Department. Will you accept the charges?"

"Y-yes." Penelope looked at her phone in confusion.

"Who is it?" JJ whispered.

"Someone at MPD."

There was silence for a minute on the other line until Penelope heard Derek's voice, "Baby girl, I need a **huge** favor."

"Derek William Morgan, what on Earth are you doing calling me collect from the police station?!" Penelope screamed into the phone.

"Well, it's a really long story but uh, me, Reid, Hotch, Rossi, and Prentiss got arrested."

"Why would MPD arrest five federal agents?"

JJ's eyes grew wide, "Arrested?! What the hell? Penelope, give me that phone!"

Penelope waved off JJ as Derek continued to speak, "Um, disorderly conduct, drunk in public."

"Disorderly conduct?"

"It's a funny story actually but can you come get us and then we'll explain?" Derek pleaded.

"You're lucky we love you. We'll be there soon." Penelope hung up and turned to JJ and Alex, "They were arrested for disorderly conduct and being drunk in public."

* * *

The drive to the police station felt like hours to JJ, when in reality it was less than 10 minutes.

"Hi, can I help you?" A large man asked from behind a glass window.

JJ stepped up and spoke, "We're here to pick up five federal agents. Prentiss, Reid, Hotchner, Rossi, and Morgan."

The officer laughed, "You must be the lucky lady."

"Well she certainly isn't the lucky one at the moment." JJ rolled her eyes at the officer.

"I'll have them right out. Can I just get you to sign these papers while I get them?" The officer slid JJ a few forms through a small hole in the window and walked away.

After a few minutes, a door opened and JJ heard the officer speaking to her, "Ma'am, I believe these belong to you three?"

The five agents walked out of the door, all laughing and joking, until they saw the looks on the three women's faces.

"Jennifer, hi ba-" Emily was cut off.

"Do **not** 'Hi, baby' me. How the hell do federal agents get arrested for disorderly conduct and being drunk in public?"

"Well, see, what had happened was, we brought Princess to a sex toy shop to buy stuff for your wedding night." Derek began the story.

"And while we were there, this ass," Emily nudges Derek with her shoulder, "yells heads up a throws a huge dildo at me."

Hotch started laughing as he continued the story, "And then he yells sword fight and they start swinging at each other."

"Then Emily went to pay for her," Reid paused looking around the room, "purchases, and the lady told her they had to quit it or she was going to call the cops."

"And of course these numb skulls didn't stop. Emily whacked Morgan in the eye with the dildo, which won me a $20 bet, and next thing we know, cops are there." Rossi finished off the story.

Alex and Penelope couldn't contain their laughter anymore. JJ was able to hold herself together for a bit longer.

"Seriously, you two? A sword fight?" JJ scolded her fiancé and Derek.

Emily looked at Derek and whispered, "Watch this."

Without JJ noticing, Emily shifted the belt on her jeans just a bit so it was slightly off center and walked toward the blonde, "Baby, I'm sorry, we were just tryin' to have a good time."

Emily drew attention to her midsection, and by default, her belt, by placing JJ's hands on her hips.

JJ's lips curled into a small smile as her eyes turned to a darker blue, "Let's go home. I'm drunk and you're belt's crooked."

JJ grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her toward the exit. Emily looked over her shoulder and smiled at her friends before they all followed.

"Well at least they both had a good last night as free women." Hotch spoke with a laugh.

* * *

_**Ok, I'd really appreciate it if you guys would tell me how you feel about this one. Also, how would you all feel if I changed the rating and made the next chapter a smutty one? Haha. Anyway, hope you liked this one. **_


	6. 365 Days

**365 Days**

"So, got any big plans for you and JJ's anniversary?" Emily hears Garcia, who's stood next to her at the coffee pot.

"She actually wanted to ask you all to come over. She wants a relaxing night at home after everything." Emily smiles and looks at her friend who has her eyebrows cocked, "Ok, after me and the guys got arrested. Apparently we can no longer be trusted in public."

Garcia laughed, "You really can't be. You would think FBI agents would know better. Shame on you, Emily Prentiss."

"Yes, shame," Emily laughs. "Anyway, how does 7 sound? There will be food and all that good stuff."

"That's great. I'll see you tomorrow night at 7. Let me know if you want me to bring anything."

"Just bring yourself; you're always the life of the party, P.G." Emily smiled at her friend as they parted ways.

Emily sat at her desk, not much work to be done today, joking with Morgan and Reid when Hotch came from his office.

"Round table, now," Hotch walked toward the conference room without another word.

"Just great, a case the day before New Year's and my anniversary," Emily huffs as she stands.

Morgan laughs, "I can see it now, 'Happy anniversary, Jennifer, I got you a dead body!'"

"Who got me a dead body?" JJ asked as she walked up behind Morgan and Emily.

Morgan and Emily just laugh as the team files into the conference room and take their seats.

"Where are we goin' now?" Rossi is the first to speak.

"Home," Hotch lets one of his rarely seen smiles spread across his face.

"I'm sorry; I think I may have misheard you, sir." Emily turns her head so her ear is pointed at Hotch, "Could you maybe repeat that?"

"I spoke to Strauss who, as you all know, has been in a rather good mood as of late," Hotch smirks at Rossi. "She's making B-Team the ones on call this week. Unless a case comes up that's too difficult for them, we all have an easy week including a four day weekend. Finish up any reports that are on your desks and get the hell outta dodge before Strauss changes her mind."

Morgan jumps from his seat, "You don't have to tell me twice."

"WAIT!" JJ yells before anyone can leave the room, "Party at mine and Emily's tomorrow at 7."

"No need to bring anything, there will be plenty of food and alcohol. Hotch, feel free to bring Jack, too." Emily looks to her boss.

"He's actually spending the weekend in New York City with his aunt so I'm free."

"Oh man, this day keeps gettin' better and better. First we get told we get a four day weekend and then Princess throws a party with free beer and food." Morgan smiles and rubs his hands together, "It's like Christmas for adults!"

The team laughs as they all head to their desks and offices to finish up any paperwork they may have.

* * *

The next morning, Emily wakes with a groan as she stretches. The brunette reaches with her right arm, expecting to come into contact with a warm body, instead, she hits cold sheets.

"Jennifer?"

Emily waits a minute and receives no answer, she finally opens her eyes. The door to the master bathroom is wide open, proving her fiancé isn't in there. Emily turns to look at her alarm clock, it's almost 10.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

Emily's head whips around to see JJ standing at the door with a tray of food, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked too cute; hair all in your face, droolin' on your pillow."

"I do not drool!"

JJ laughed as she walks closer to the bed, "Tell that to the wet spot on your pillow."

"Anyway," Emily clears her throat, "What's all that?"

"Breakfast in bed, duh," JJ laughs as she places the tray over her fiancé's lap. "I know it's not technically our anniversary until after midnight but I get the feelin' we're gunna be hurtin' tomorrow morning."

"Ugh, guess that means we should head to the store and stock up on Tylenol and water for the morning."

"Probably," JJ smiles and plants a light kiss on Emily's forehead, "I'm gunna go shower."

"Wait till I'm done eating and I'll join you."

JJ raises and eyebrow, "That sounds like a brilliant idea."

* * *

"Call me crazy, Em, but do we really need this much alcohol for 8 people?"

"Seven, Alex is flying to Boston to spend the weekend with her husband." Emily looks over the back seat of the SUV as she puts bags in the trunk and smiles at JJ in the passenger seat, "And yes, yes we do."

"Well then everyone spends the night. I really don't need to bail FBI agents out of jail again."

Emily lifts two bags, "Already taken care of. Someone can take the guest room, another on the couch, and three air mattresses for whoever's left over. Unless of course Morgan and Penelope finally fall into bed together in which case, we have an extra air mattress."

"You just think of everything." JJ smiles at her fiancé as the brunette climb in the driver's seat and starts the vehicle.

* * *

"The party has arrived!" Derek Morgan yells as he enters Emily and JJ's condo.

"Yeah, the party is late," Emily laughs at her partner, "We started without you."

Morgan frowns as he moves to the kitchen to get a beer before joining his BAU family in the living room.

Garcia, of course, had been the first to arrive to help decorate. Emily and JJ had said there was nothing to decorate for but Penelope fought the battle, and won. The condo was currently decked out with all kinds of 'Happy New Year' decorations and as everyone came through the door, the technical analyst made sure to place a hat on every head.

Reid sat on the floor in front of the couch playing a game of chess with Emily. Hotch and Rossi were discussing something about sports. JJ and Garcia stood by the TV searching for a movie to put in.

"What kinda party is this?" Morgan looks around the room, "There's no music, the nerds are bein' nerds, the old men are talkin', and the girls are arguin' over chick flicks."

"Well, as you stated, the party hadn't yet arrived." Reid spoke without looking up from the chess board.

Morgan simply rolled his eyes at the young genius before plugging his iPhone into Emily's stereo and turning on the music. Before she could argue, Garcia was pulled into the middle of the floor that joined the dining area and living room and was dancing with the darker agent.

"Check. Mate." Emily smiled proudly before standing to dance with JJ.

It wasn't long before all seven of the agents were well past tipsy. It was now just after 11. Rossi was out on the patio, smoking a cigar while the rest of the agents danced their stress away.

The partners had been mixed up the more the alcohol flowed, Garcia was still dancing with her 'Chocolate Adonis', Emily and Reid were dancing and joking in a corner, and JJ and Hotch stood off to the side, catching their breath.

"You picked a good one, JJ," Hotch smiled at the blonde.

"I think she picked me."

"Well, either way, you two are great for each other. You've brought down a lot of her walls, broken into those compartments of hers." Hotch spoke as he watched Emily and Reid goofing off.

"She did a lot for me, too. She made a **huge** donation to a suicide prevention group in Ros's name and gave it to my family for Christmas."

Hotch looked back at JJ, clearly the alcohol was making JJ let her barriers down, she never talked about her sister, "How huge is huge?"

"She refuses to tell me but knowin' she used Prentiss money for it, I can assume it was well over a couple hundred. I wouldn't be surprised to see a letter in the mail that they're naming a wing of their building after her." JJ laughed as she watched her fiancé.

"Well, I think they'd actually name it after your sister since the donation was made in her name."

The blonde nodded, "You're probably right. God, that'd be crazy, seeing her name on a building or something. Hey, I meant to ask you, do you think Jack could be the ring bearer at the wedding? My niece is the flower girl but we don't have any little boys in either of our families."

"JJ, he'd love it. He loves you and Emily and I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear you want him in your wedding."

"Good, we love him, too."

After spending what seemed like hours dancing with Reid, Emily needed a break. She noticed Rossi out on the patio and made her way over to the sliding door to join him.

"Hey, old man."

Rossi smiled, "Bite your tongue. I may be old but I can still kick ass in the field."

Emily held her hands up in surrender and laughed, "Ok, ok. So, I have a question for you."

Rossi waited a moment for Emily to continue, "Well, out with it."

"Uh, well, I know it's last minute and all but um…" Emily looked out over the patio trying to avoid Rossi's gaze.

"Just ask, Em." The older man spoke gently as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, the thing is, you know my dad's not really in my life and well, I need someone to walk me down the aisle in a few weeks. I was kinda hopin' you'd be up to the job."

Rossi was speechless for a moment, he finally spoke as he wrapped his arms around the brunette, "I'd be honored, Emily. Thank you for asking."

Emily pulled away from the hug a few moments later, wiping tears from her eyes, "Dave, you have no idea how much that means to me. Jennifer's got her dad and I just, I don't know, you're like the father I never had. I know we've only known each other a few years but it felt right."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Emily. If I ever had a daughter, I could only wish she'd be half the woman you are."

"Hey, quit with the lovey dovey crap and get in here, the ball's about to drop!" Morgan yelled from the other side of the sliding glass door.

"Guess we better get in there so you can kiss your future wife." Rossi put an arm around Emily's shoulders as they entered the house, "Happy anniversary, and thank you for giving me the privilege of being the one to walk you down the aisle."

Once in the condo, the group gathered around the TV, all waiting for the countdown to begin.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!"

Emily who had been standing next to JJ pulled the blonde into a passionate kiss, "Happy anniversary, Jennifer."

Before JJ could answer, the couple heard whistles coming from Hotch, Rossi and Reid, and turned their heads to see Morgan and Garcia engaged in one hell of lip lock.

"Woah, go Morgan!" Emily yelled as the rest of the group laughed.

"Ok, either pull apart for some air or get your asses upstairs in the guest room, I don't wanna see Morgan naked." JJ spoke as Morgan looked over Penelope's shoulder and threw the group a wink.

Neither Morgan or Penelope said a word as she led the man up the stairs.

"Oh God," Emily closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Someone remind me to have those sheets dry cleaned?"

Hotch let out a hearty laugh as Reid and Rossi stood with their eyes glued to the spot that was previously occupied by Morgan and Garcia.

"Well, I suggest turnin' the music back up. I really don't need to hear what's about to go on in that room." JJ moved to the stereo.

"Oh, you mean like the noises I heard on that case last week when I got stuck in the room next to yours and Emily's?"

Everyone's heads whipped around to look at Reid.

Emily was the first to speak, "I need a drink."

* * *

_**I know this one is short but I haven't had much chance to write. I've had my daughter for pretty much two weeks straight because her "mother" just pretty much sucks, and when I don't have her, I'm catching up on sleep. Anyway, the next one will be a sort of continuation of this one as it will be all about JJ and Emily and their anniversary. **_

_**That being said, I hope everyone had a safe and happy new year. My resolution is to get fat but I'm already fat so I've already accomplished my resolution and now I have the rest of the year to screw around. =]**_


	7. Happy Anniversary

**Happy Anniversary**

_**I wanted to get this up the other night but my daughter got sick and now I'm sick (Oh the joys of parenting). Hopefully it was worth the wait. Also, please note the rating change. **_

It was after two in the morning by the time the 'party' had started to wind down. Morgan and Garcia hadn't been seen since they made their way upstairs. Emily had helped Reid, Hotch, and Rossi set up the air mattresses while JJ grabbed bottles of water and Tylenol for everyone.

"I really don't even wanna chance knockin' on that door," Emily grimaces as she looks up the stairs.

"Leave the water bottles and Tylenol outside the door and text one of them?" JJ laughs at her fiancé's face.

"Yeah, good idea," Emily looks back at the rest of the team in the living room, "Night guys."

JJ heads upstairs to drop the water and Tylenol outside the guest room. She decides she's been there a minute too long when she hears a moan that she assumes to be Morgan. The blonde shivers and makes a run for her and Emily's bedroom.

"Happy anniversary, Jennifer."

JJ turns to see Emily stood in the middle of their bedroom, still wearing her jeans and t shirt but she's holding a medium sized bag, "I thought we weren't doing gifts because of the ridiculously expensive ring on Christmas?"

"Well, this isn't anything ridiculously expensive. I'm gunna hop in the shower real quick, just put on what's in the bag." Emily sees JJ raise an eyebrow, "Humor me, please?"

Emily turns and walks to the bathroom attached to the master bedroom. JJ watches her walk away with a smile on her face before opening the bag and laughing to herself.

"Nice, Prentiss," JJ pulls out the only thing in the bag, a pair or Louboutin red bottom platform pumps, "so much for not ridiculously expensive."

The blonde decided to go along with Emily's wishes. She quickly stripped out of her own jeans and tank top, as well as her bra and panties. JJ hurried to slip into the shoes as she heard the shower turn off, she quickly pulled her hair out the messy bus, knowing how much Emily liked to see her hair down.

"Em, baby, what happened to not ridiculously expensive?"

Emily yelled from behind the bathroom door, "Compared to that ring, they're **not** ridiculously expensive. Besides, I figured they'd be used more than once so it's kind of like an investment as opposed to a splurge."

JJ's eyes widened at the sight of her fiancé as she opened the bathroom door; the brunette's hair was still fairly wet, dripping down her shoulders, the sight caused JJ to realize Emily didn't have a towel wrapped around her chest. Emily had yet to look at JJ, as she had her back to the blonde, putting her toothbrush away. JJ used this opportunity to let her blue eyes travel a bit lower and see there was a towel wrapped loosely around her lover's hips.

As JJ noticed Emily was turning around, the blonde stood straight, on leg cocked out to the side, "Happy anniversary."

Emily looked JJ right in the eye before letting her eyes roam the blonde's body, "Wow, I knew you'd look good in those but… Damn."

"Is it the shoes or the lack of anything else?"

"Both." Emily quickly closes the gap between them and places a hungry kiss on JJ's lips and brought her hands to JJ's ass, "I didn't think I could love your ass anymore than I did, these shoes have proven me wrong."

JJ moaned as Emily gave her ass a light squeeze, "Baby, lose the towel."

Not one to deny her love, Emily pulled away and unwrapped the towel from her lower half. Brown eyes never left blue as JJ realized what lay beneath the towel.

"That's new," JJ whispered.

Emily nodded, "One of the new things I bought with the guys the other night. What do you think?"

JJ took a moment to really look at the appendage that was now between her future wife's legs, "Well it's definitely bigger than what I'm used it."

"If it's too much, we can forget it."

JJ made quick work of the distance between herself and Emily, "I never said that. You'll just have to go slow."

The blonde, who was now just a few inches taller thanks to the heels, pulled Emily into another hungry kiss. She was desperate to show Emily just how bad she needed her. Emily was so engrossed in the kiss that she didn't notice JJ removing her right hand from the brunette's back, down between them, and wrapping her fingers around the strap on that hangs between Emily's legs.

"Fuck," Emily lets out a low moan as JJ pushes the strap on back causing it to rub against Emily just slightly.

"I've thought about this a few times, I mean our sex life is… beyond great, but I've wanted you to take me like this for a while now." JJ's words come out low and laced with want, "We do this my way, tonight."

Emily could only nod as JJ placed a hand between the brunette's breasts and gave her a light shove backwards. When the backs of her legs hit the bed, Emily sat, assuming that was JJ's idea after the light shove.

"Have you had fantasies about this, Em?" JJ asks as she walks toward her fiancé at a painstakingly slow pace, "Thought about strapping one on and taking me in every position you could think of?"

"Mhm," Emily mumbled, not completely trusting her voice.

"Well, like I said, tonight this happens my way," JJ sat on Emily's lap, "We can do things your way later."

From her spot on Emily's lap, JJ could feel the strap on lightly touching her center; she softly ground her hips down as she pulled Emily in for a passionate kiss. Emily's hands wrapped around the back of the blonde and gave her ass another light squeeze.

"You know what I **really **wanna do?"Emily shook her head at JJ's question, "I wanna feel you in my mouth."

All Emily could do was groan as JJ slipped off her lap to kneel in front of her. Emily could feel the arousal coursing through her body but she felt conflicted. Seeing a woman, especially one she loved as much as she did JJ, on her knees seemed so degrading to her.

"Jen," Emily started to protest.

"My way, Emily."

JJ doesn't give Emily another chance to protest as she lowers her head and gives the toy a long lick before taking the head into her mouth.

Emily wasn't exactly sure she wanted to protest anymore. The brunette watched her fiancé take more of the toy into her mouth; Emily swore she could cum at the sight of it. As JJ's head bobbed, her hair obscured the view and Emily fought herself to not reach forward and move her hair out of the way, this was going to happen how JJ wanted it to and Emily wasn't sure if she was allowed to move her hair.

Almost as if JJ could read Emily's mind, one of her hands pulled blonde hair from her face and gathered it to one side.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ," groaned out as her eyes connected with JJ's.

The look didn't linger very long before blue eyes closed as JJ took the entire length of the toy into her mouth and down her throat, once again pushing the harness into Emily's center. Emily lets out another groan and resists the urge to pull JJ from her kneeling position so she can kiss the blonde.

After what seems like an eternity, JJ stops working the toy and stands, "Lay down."

Emily does as she's told. The brunette never really had the desire to be submissive, in the bedroom or everyday life, but JJ made it so easy to give up the dominant role. And she'd be damned if a bossy, dominant Jennifer Jareau wasn't the sexiest thing she'd ever seen.

JJ can see that Emily is having one of her inner monologues and uses this to her advantage. Before Emily even knows what's happening, JJ has straddled the older woman's hips and brought her lips down to wrap around a hard nipple. Emily moans and thrusts her chest forward at the contact.

"Do you want to fuck me, Emily?" JJ asks as she pulls herself upright, Emily can only nod her answer.

JJ pulls Emily's right hand from her back and places it on the brunette's own stomach, "Touch me."

Emily takes no time and obeying, her hand quickly turning palm up and moving toward JJ's center. The blonde lifts her hips, just barely, off of the woman below her and when a single finger comes in contact with her clit; JJ throws her head back with a moan.

"You're so wet," Emily's voice is low and full of desire.

"You do that to me, every damn time. I've been ready for you since the second I saw what was in the bag but then I saw what was under the towel," JJ moans at the thought and the fact that Emily's fingers are still toying with her. "The things you do to me, Emily."

Emily moves her hand just a bit lower, two fingers teasing JJ's entrance, but the blonde stops her, "I said we were doing this my way. Did I say you could do that?"

"N-no," Emily shakes her head as she answers.

JJ pulls on Emily's arm before placing both of them over the brunette's head, "I guess that means you aren't allowed to touch me anymore."

Emily attempted to protest but was cut off, "Move up to the headboard."

Emily didn't move immediately, instead locking eyes with the blonde, "Huh?"

"You heard me, move up to the headboard." JJ spoke as she climbed off the brunette and moved to the bedside table.

Emily finally complied and looked to JJ, who had a satisfied smirk painted across her face, "Good girl."

JJ ran a hand from Emily's ankle, up a toned calf and thigh, around her navel, up the middle of her torso, between the valley of the brunette's ample breasts, and stopped at the line of her jaw. As she leaned down for a kiss, one of JJ's hands grasped Emily's wrist and Emily heard the click of cuffs before she felt the cool metal on her skin.

"What the fuck?"

Before Emily could even finish her sentence, JJ had successfully encased one of Emily's wrists with the metal before pulling them through one of the wooden slats of the headboard and closing the other cuff against the opposite wrist.

"I told you, no more touching." JJ climbed onto the bed and once again straddled the older woman and ground her hips down, effectively coating Emily's stomach with the wetness between her legs.

"God." Emily moaned.

"Actually, the name's Jennifer but, whatever floats your boat."JJ leaned forward, kissing Emily, while using her right hand to grab the toy that was lightly pressing into her thigh and pushed it back into Emily, causing the brunette to moan again.

JJ didn't speak any more, she simply held the toy in her hand and guided it to her entrance, lips still locked with Emily's. The blonde lowered herself onto the toy. Once the full length was inside her, she pulled her lips from Emily's and let out a loud moan.

"So much for slow." Emily let out a chuckle.

JJ, who had yet to move, trying to become accustom to the size of the toy, looked down at Emily, "Shut up and fuck me."

Emily didn't need to be told twice. Though her hands were cuffed, she could still do as her fiancé wished. The brunette slowly thrust her hips forward, the back of the harness rubbing against her own clit as the toy was buried deeper into the blonde above her.

The feeling of being completely filled by the love of her life hit JJ like a ton of bricks and sent the blonde forward, pulling Emily in for another kiss. Emily didn't stop her thrusting knowing that if she did, there would be another form of punishment.

Suddenly, Emily decided things were going just a bit too slow. The older agent began to move her hips faster, managing to pull the toy almost completely out of her lover before driving it back in. The new sensation made JJ's head swim; she had never felt like this with any past lover. She knew it was because she never loved anyone as much as she loved Emily.

"Fuck, Jennifer. You're so tight." Emily moaned as it became harder to move the toy inside the blonde, "Please take the cuffs off?"

JJ leaned forward to grab the key off the pillow beside Emily's head. In this position, the blonde's breast hovered right in front of Emily's face and she couldn't resist the urge, she lifted her head and pulled a nipple into her mouth. JJ was so shocked by the move she had forgotten completely about the key and thrust her chest forward, silently begging Emily to suck harder. Emily happily obliged for a moment before she tried to move her hands only to find they were still cuffed.

"The key, Jennifer, get the fucking key. I need to touch you."

JJ again reached for the key and hastily uncuffed the brunette from the headboard. Once her hands were free of the cuffs, Emily grabbed JJ's hips, effectively hold the blonde still as Emily moved her hips even faster than before. The quick pace of Emily's thrust caused JJ's breast to bounce just a bit, still directly in Emily's face.

"Fuck, Em," JJ moaned before leaning forward to nip at Emily's neck. "Harder."

Emily quickly and smoothly flipped JJ onto her back and buried the toy deep inside the blonde before stopping her movements completely.

"Why the fuck did you stop?" JJ groaned, "I said harder not stop!"

Emily laughed at the frustrated expression etched across the blonde's face. She slowly pulled completely out of the woman below her and bent down to again pull a pink nipple between her lips and sucking it for a moment before releasing it.

"I did things your way long enough, now it's my turn."

After finishing her sentence, Emily began to place open mouth kisses across the blonde's chest and down her abdomen. Stopping a moment to lightly bite both hips, Emily heard a moan as slim fingers laced through dark locks and finger nails scrapped at her scalp.

"What do you want, baby?" Emily asked in between kisses to JJ's navel and hips.

"You, baby. Always you," JJ managed to get out between moans.

"Good answer." Emily placed one final kiss on a hip before lowering herself to JJ's glistening center, flattening her tongue and running it along swollen lips, "God, Jennifer, you taste so good."

JJ moaned as Emily continued to lap at her, "Fuck, Emily."

JJ's fingers were still threaded through Emily's dark hair and JJ pulled Emily's head impossibly closer to her. Emily felt JJ's body begin to tense and she once again stopped all movement without warning, earning a groan from the blonde.

"Why?!" JJ yelled as she pounded a fist into the bed, "You're torturing me. You keep bringing me so God damn close and then-" JJ cut herself off and looked Emily in the eye.

Emily smirked as she pulled herself up on to her knees, "Roll over."

JJ shot the older woman a questioning look.

"Just trust me, woman. Roll. Over."

After another moment, JJ did as she was told and rolled onto her stomach. Emily grabbed the blonde's hips and pulled them up a couple of inches. Emily gave JJ's hips a squeeze, making sure the blonde knew to stay like that, before taking hold of the dildo with one hand and bringing to the blonde's entrance. Without much warning, Emily thrust forward once and buried the entire toy inside JJ.

"Oh, God!" JJ, who had been trying to keep somewhat quiet before of their guests, screamed out.

"I'll settle for Emily." The brunette smirked before beginning to move her hips faster than ever before.

JJ's hands were curled into fists, gripping the sheets, with her face buried in the pillow to avoid making too much noise. The fact that JJ had to stifle her yells and moans spurred Emily on even more, she was on a mission to make JJ scream so loud, there would be no stifling it. The brunette bent forward, conforming her body to JJ's, and with one hand she reached for a breast, giving it a squeeze. JJ managed to let out a harsh whisper that Emily thought sounded like a swear but she wasn't completely sure.

The brunette used her free hand to pull the pillow from under JJ's head, "I wanna hear you scream."

"Th-the team." JJ panted as Emily never stopped her movements.

"I don't give a fuck. I wanna hear you scream for me."

Emily's left hand was still squeezing one of JJ's breasts as the other now made a path from the blonde's shoulder, down her back, and around a hip before settling in the neatly trimmed curls between JJ's legs.

"Emily," JJ moaned as she pushed her hips back every time the brunette thrust forward, "Baby, please. So close."

Emily couldn't deny JJ her release, she moved her right hand down to the blonde's clit and began stroking it in time with her thrusts. Before long, JJ was a panting mess and Emily could tell she was close to the edge.

"Cum for me, baby."

With one final thrust of her hips and one last flick of her clit, JJ screamed, "Oh, God. Emily!"

The blonde fell forward and Emily fell with her, landing on top of the blonde before attempting to roll off but was stopped.

"No, don't move yet."

Emily just smiled, the toy was still buried deep in the blonde and if she had pulled out now, it would have caused another wave of pleasure to wash over her and JJ just couldn't handle that at the moment.

After what seemed like hours, JJ finally nodded to Emily letting her know she could move, "That was fucking amazing."

"Yeah, it definitely was. We should celebrate our anniversary every day." Emily laughed before pulling the strap on off her body and curling up next to JJ who was already half asleep, "Happy anniversary, Jennifer, I love you."

"Mhm. Love you, too."

* * *

"Morning sunshine!" Emily jumped as she heard Penelope's voice behind her in the hallway.

"Christ, give a girl some warning." Emily smiled at her friend, "So, how was the rest of your night?"

Penelope linked arms with Emily as the two women walked down the stairs, "Fantastic. Derek's still asleep. From the sounds we heard, I'd say your night was pretty good, too."

"Yeah, Jen's still out cold, too."

At the bottom of the stairs, Emily looked into the living room to see Hotch, Rossi, and Reid sitting out on the patio.

"Guess they all got an ear full last night?" The technical analyst laughed as she motioned to the three very tired looking men.

"I half expected them to end up callin' a cab and leavin'. I mean between me and Jennifer and you and Morgan, it was a little loud in here last night."

As Emily finished speaking, Hotch walked in from outside with Rossi and Reid behind him, "Yeah, we're never sleeping here again."

"I think I'm scarred for life." Reid blushed as he saw Penelope and Emily standing with wide grins on their faces.

Rossi shook his head, "I feel like I need to go to church after the stuff we heard. I'm not even sure I can look JJ in the eye anymore. Sweet and innocent, small town girl my ass."


	8. Our Wedding Day

**Our Wedding Day**

_**Just to give a general timeline in case I wasn't clear, the bachelorette parties were the day after Christmas and this one is end of January, if that matters to anyone. Also, sorry this one is so long. I feel horrible about not getting this out sooner so I figured I'd give you a longer chapter. The next one will be the reception. Enjoy.**_

"Feelin' nervous yet?" Morgan eyed his partner in the passenger seat of his truck.

"Are you kidding me?" Emily laughed, "I've been nervous since the day I bought the ring."

"Not gettin' cold feet, are ya?"

Emily shook her head, "No way. I've wanted this for a long time. I'm nervous as hell but I'm excited, too."

Derek and Emily were currently on the way to Derek's house. It was the night before Emily and JJ's wedding and, despite there being no 'groom', tradition dictated that they not see each other until they walked down the aisle. JJ was at what had become 'their' condo with Garcia and Alex. JJ's family was expected to arrive first thing in the morning and check into a hotel.

"So, you up for a couple of drinks tonight," Morgan asked as they sat at a red light.

"Sure," The brunette shrugged. "Just **please** don't let me get wasted like last time? I'll never hear the end of it."

Morgan laughed, "You mean you don't wanna show up to your own wedding hung over? What's the fun in that?"

"The fun is that I will be alive to have a wedding. I show up anything other than excited, maybe nervous, Jennifer will kill me right then and there."

"You have a point." Morgan laughed again. "Well, Reid's already at the house, Hotch and Rossi will be by first thing in the morning."

It took another 10 minutes to get to Morgan's house, where Reid waiting looking through the other agent's DVD collection.

"Well he doesn't have anything us nerds will be into but we can watch these," Reid holds up three 'true crime' movies, "And over analyze and point out all the inaccuracies until our minds explode."

Emily shakes her head with a laugh, "Sounds good, Spence. Let me get this bag upstairs and call Jennifer and we can kick this night off."

*E&amp;J*

"Jennifer Jareau, but soon to be Jennifer Prentiss' phone, may I help you?"

Emily chuckles on the other end of the line, "Pen, can I talk to my future wife please?"

"You'll have to talk to me for a minute, Princess; she just went up to shower and change into her pajamas."

Emily and Penelope talk for a few minutes, at one point putting the phone on speaker so Alex can join in on the conversation. Much of the talk is about how tomorrow will go; who's driving whom, back up plans in case the ring bearer or flower girl have toddler tantrums, the usual pre-wedding stuff. A little less than 10 minutes later, JJ comes down the stairs and joins in the conversation.

"Hey, baby."

"I love the sound of your voice," Emily smiles. "How was your shower?"

"Not as fun as they are when you're in them but I managed. Havin' fun with Morgan and Reid?"

Emily and JJ talked for a few minutes, Emily told her the plans for the night and JJ told hers. It had been another 15 minutes of talking before JJ heard Derek yelling.

"Let's go, Princess! Pretty Boy is killin' me with all this nerd talk that I don't understand. After tomorrow you'll have the rest of your life to talk to JJ!"

JJ laughed, "I guess you should go save Morgan from certain death."

"I guess so," Emily sighed. "I miss you already and it's so very cliché."

"It may be but I love it when you get all cheesy and cliché on me. Go have fun. I will see you bright and early at the church. I love you, Emily."

"I love you, too, Jennifer. Have a good night."

*E&amp;J*

Once Emily had ended her phone call, she made her way down to Derek's living room to spend the night with her friends. The three sat and watched movies and talked about anything but work.

"So, I've never been married and haven't been to a hell of a lot of weddings but I know a thing or two." Derek spoke as he stood and made his way to a bookshelf by the TV, "I know that you aren't the most traditional person in the world but me, Rossi, Hotch, and Reid thought we'd make you stick with this tradition."

The darker man pulled a small box from the bookshelf and handed it to his best friend.

"What is it?"

Spencer smiled, "Open it."

Emily did as the young doctor told her; inside the box she found a gorgeous pair of diamond earrings, "Derek?"

"Something borrowed," Derek sat next to the brunette. "These were my grandmother's, she gave them to my mother on her and Dad's wedding day."

"Derek, I can't-"

Derek raised a hand to stop her argument, "My mother loves you and JJ and when I told her you guys were gettin' married, she sent these to me for you. She knows you're kinda like another sister to me, which makes her like a surrogate mother to you and you're the first of her children to get married."

Emily smiled and pulled Derek into a hug, "I'm so thankful for you and your family, Derek and as soon as I see her tomorrow, I'll tell her the same. Thank you, so much."

Spencer then stands, walking toward the dining room to grab a bag Emily hadn't noticed on the table previously, "Something blue. There's also a sixpence in there, everyone always forgets that part."

"Well, fill me in Dr. Reid because I have no idea what the sixpence is for." Emily asks as she pulls the small coin from the bottom of the bag.

"It used to be given to a bride by her father and she was to keep it in her left shoe during the wedding. It's to symbolize health, great wealth, and happiness. I know Rossi's walking you down the aisle but I didn't know if he knew about the sixpence thing. Anyway, open the rest of it."

Emily once again peers into the bag and sees a long jewelry box; she brings her eyes up to Spencer who nods back at the bag. The woman opens the box and lets out a loud laugh.

"You scared the shit outta me, Spence. I thought you had bought me some expensive bracelet or something."

Reid shrugs as Emily pulls out a blue ribbon with a blue Police Box strung on it, "I know you like Dr. Who almost as much as Penelope and I so I thought what better something blue to get you than a Tardis. I know you aren't going to have a bouquet but I figured you'd think of something to do with it for the wedding."

"It's awesome, Spence, thank you. I'll tie to my wrist, Jennifer will get a kick out of it." Emily gives the scrawny man a hug.

"Like I said, you'll be gettin' something old from Rossi tomorrow as well as something new from Hotch and Jack. We just wanted to keep a bit of tradition alive, kinda like you two not seeing each other till tomorrow at the church." Morgan smiled at his best friend.

"You guys are seriously the best. I have stuff for you guys, too but I want to give them to you all together, with Hotch, Jack, and Rossi."

*E&amp;J*

At JJ and Emily's condo, there is lots of laughing going on as Alex tells the story of the horror that was her wedding day.

"They say it's good luck if it rains on your wedding day but really, how lucky can it be if it suddenly starts to down pour before you make it into the church and your white dress is now almost completely see through?"

JJ is doubled over laughing when they hear a knock at the door, she eyes Penelope, "You better not have ordered a stripper or something."

Penelope gasps, "I would never!"

JJ and Alex both lift an eyebrow at the bubbly woman, "Ok, maybe I would but I didn't. Go answer your door, woman."

There was another knock as JJ finally stood and walked to the door. Normally, the blonde would have checked the peephole but this time, for whatever reason, she didn't.

Pulling open the door, the blonde spoke before really looking, "Can I help you?"

"What took you so long to open the door, Jenny?"

JJ's eyes snapped up to the two women at the door, "Mom? Kayla? What are you doin' here? I thought you weren't comin' in till the morning?!"

"Well you can invite us in and we'll tell you or we can leave and pretend we haven't seen each other since Christmas tomorrow morning." Kayla laughed.

"Oh, wow, yeah. Come in." JJ pulled the women inside before closing and locking the door, "So, what are you doin' here so early? Or late, whatever."

"Well, we would have had to leave at 5 in the morning to make it here on time. And with a 5 year old who needs to pee every 3 minutes, we probably would have cut it a little too close." Kayla spoke as she sat next to Penelope and grabbed a glass of wine.

Sandra sat on a chair with JJ on the arm, "So, we decided to leave after dinner. We only had to make two stops before Rebecca was out cold. Your father and Michael dropped Kayla and I off here and went to the hotel with Rebecca. We called them last night and changed one of the room reservations to tonight."

*E&amp;J*

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" Emily yelled as she ran around Derek's kitchen.

"Princess, what the hell are you yellin' about?" Derek had just come down the stairs, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"I can't find my phone." The brunette's bare feet slammed on hardwood as she ran past Derek into the living room.

"Woah, relax. You left it on the coffee table last night. I plugged it in right over there," Derek pointed to a side table by the TV and Emily let out a deep breath.

"Thank God."

Spencer finally emerged from upstairs and whispered to Derek, "She's freaking out."

"Ya think?" Derek laughed.

"I am **not** freaking out. I'm perfectly calm and rational." Emily stood for a moment, still breathing deeply, "I think I'm gunna puke."

"Oh yeah, she's freakin' out." Derek shook his head and stood outside the bathroom door until the retching stopped, "You ok in there, Em?"

"Mouthwash?" Emily asked through the door.

"Cabinet over the sink."

Emily emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later. Derek and Spencer just stared at their friend, trying to judge how she was feeling.

"I'm better now. I think throwin' up helped; got the nerves outta me. Anyway, when are Hotch, Jack, and Rossi gettin' here?"

Before either guy could answer, the three heard car doors being shut followed the door bell ringing, "I guess now."

Derek opened the door to their two colleagues and Hotch's son.

The little boy ran right for Emily, "Aunt Emily, look, Daddy got me a new tux for you and Aunt JJ's weddin'!"

Jack stood in front of Emily wearing an all black tuxedo and shirt, a bright white tie adorning his neck, as well as a white waistcoat, on his feet, a pair of shiny black shoes. His dark blonde hair cut short, much like his father's.

Emily kneeled in front of the boy, "Jack, you look great! Thank you so much for being in our wedding. Aunt JJ is gunna love your new tux. Why don't you go watch some TV while the rest of us get ready?"

The little boy nodded eagerly and ran for Derek's living room. Emily stood and hugged Hotch and Rossi.

"You clean up nice, Old Man," Emily laughed as she eyed Rossi.

"It's not often I get to wear this bad boy and today is a very fitting day." Rossi smoothes out invisible wrinkles in his custom tailored suit.

"You and Jack both look great, Hotch. Thank you so much for being here and for letting Jack be our ring bearer."

Hotch smiled one of his rarely seen genuine smiles, "We wouldn't miss it for the world, Emily. Why don't you, Morgan, and Reid go get ready? We'll wait down here."

After a quick shower and shave for Morgan and Reid, the two men make their way down the stairs in matching white tuxedos. Much like Jack, their ties were the opposite, ink black hanging from their necks. They also wore waistcoats that were the same ink black as the tie in the front, but a silky white in the back. Michael, who was at the hotel with his father and daughter, would be wearing the same.

"Well, you guys clean up pretty well, too." Rossi commented as he looked over their tuxedos. "Emily has a hell of an eye, too. These couldn't have been cheap."

Morgan shook his head, "Not in the least and they're not rentals either. Emily bought 'em for us."

"This thing cost more than two months rent at my apartment." Reid looked down at himself, "Makes me feel pretty good though."

"And you both look amazing," Emily spoke from the bottom of the stairs.

None of the men had heard her coming down the stairs, but now stood, eyes glued to their friend, mouths wide open. Everyone had assumed Emily would wear a tuxedo, she thought it had sounded like a good idea, too. Then she decided that this was a once in a lifetime day and even if she had no idea if her mother would be at the wedding, Emily wanted to make her proud and a Prentiss woman would never wear a tuxedo to her own wedding.

So, there stood Emily Prentiss, looking more gorgeous than any of the men had ever seen her. The gown she wore was form fitting at the bodice, the entire thing was black satin except for a piece in the front. The dress billowed out toward the bottom but the left side looked to be pulled up at the hip showing white lace over another layer of black underneath. Emily's black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, it wasn't much of a hairdo but JJ always did love Emily's hair pulled back, her bangs hung over her forehead. She wore very little makeup, just enough to notice it around her eyes and a light color on her lips.

"Emily, wow."

"Wait, I look that good that Derek Morgan actually used my first name?" Emily laughed.

"You look…" Derek shook his head, "I got nothin'. Amazin' doesn't even cover it, Em."

Emily blushed as she looked at the rest of the guys, they all had similar looks to Morgan, "Ok, can we stop? You guys are freakin' me out."

"Sorry but he's right." Rossi smiled as he reached for Emily's hand to help her down the last few steps.

"Wow, Aunt Emily, you look really pretty!" Jack stood in the door way between the living room and front hall.

"Thanks, Jack." Emily blushed yet again, "Anyway, we ready to go?"

"Almost, Jack and I have something new for you." Hotch looks to Jack who hands his father a gift bag that had been by the door, "It's not much but Jack picked it out and said we had to get it."

Emily graciously took the bag from her boss and found three picture frames, each frame engraved with 'Emily &amp; Jennifer Prentiss January 24, 2015', "Thank you guys so much. They're awesome, Jack."

"We got you three so that you can have one to share at home and one for your desk at work and one for Aunt Jennifer's desk at work." The little boy beamed with pride, "Daddy even let me write on the paper what they wrote on them. He had to tell me the date though."

Rossi stepped up next to Hotch, "And I have your something old."

"Rossi, you don't count, she's only usin' you for the day to walk her down the aisle." Morgan smirked at his colleague.

"Smart guy this one," Rossi and the group laugh as he points to Derek, "It's not me that I'm giving you, it's this."

Rossi handed Emily a rather heavy bag, she opened it and gasps, "Dave, you're kidding me."

"Not a chance, Emily." The older man shook his head.

"What is it?" Reid leaned forward to try and peek in the bag.

"A 50 year old bottle of Glenlivet. Dave, this is like a two thousand dollar bottle of scotch." Emily eyed the older man.

"Closer to twenty-five hundred but you, my beautiful daughter for the day, are more than worth it." Rossi stepped closer and kissed Emily on the cheek, "And so is Jennifer."

"Suddenly the stuff we got her seems so lame." Reid laughed as Hotch and Morgan nodded in agreement.

"No, not all at. You guys didn't have to get me anything, just being here for me today is all I could have asked. But I love each and everything you've gotten me. Thank you all so much. But, I have something for all five of you, as well." Emily turned to the box that was sitting by the front door.

"I was wonderin' what that was and why I wasn't allowed to see it. Figured it was naughty stuff for the weddin' night." The group, minus Jack, all laughs at Morgan.

"No, it's not anything naughty, perv. It's my thank you for being there for me today." Emily handed each man a gift bag and a wrapped present to Jack.

Morgan was the first to have his gift open, "Hey. This is pretty cool!"

Inside each bag was the same thing, a dark wood box with each man's name engraved on a silver plaque. Inside the box was a shaving kit complete with old school safety razor, extra blades, foam cup, and a foam brush as well as a nice bottle of aftershave.

"Jack, I know you aren't old enough to shave yet but I got one for you, for when you get a little older but for now, you can practice with that." Emily smiled as Jack opened his Spiderman toy shaving kit. It contained all the same things as the adults' kits except there were no blades and everything was plastic. "Here's Jack's for when it's time for him to start shaving."

Hotch took the box and laughed at the engraving "Junior Hotch, nice."

"Ok, we **really **gotta go," Emily glanced at her phone, "Michael just text me, there's something wrong with his tux. Let's go."

Finally, everyone files out the door and into the waiting limo that had arrived sometime between getting ready and giving out gifts.

*E&amp;J*

"I'm gunna throw up."

Garcia smiled at her best friend, "Oh stop, you're gunna be fine."

JJ shook her head, "No, really, I'm gunna throw up. 'Scuse me."

Garcia was left blinking in the wake of JJ making a mad dash for the bathroom, "Maybe she's not gunna be fine."

Sandra saw her daughter run for the bathroom as she came up the stairs with coffee, "Is she throwing up?"

Garcia winced as they both heard JJ heaving, "Yeah, I'd say so."

After about five minutes, JJ walks from the bathroom, her hair pulled back and water on her face, "I better not be the only one pukin' my brains out right now."

"I just got a text from Spencer, he says Emily's thrown up twice now." Alex spoke as she read the text.

"Well that makes me feel a little better." JJ smiles, "Ok, let's get this show on the road."

JJ walked toward her room, Garcia, Sandra, Kayla, and Alex followed, all excited to finally see JJ in her dress.

"Do you think the Ambassador's gunna show up?" Garcia asked as Alex zipped the vibrant woman's dress.

JJ shrugged as her gown was pulled up her legs, "I mean, we sent an invitation and Emily called to make sure it had arrived. Of course when Emily called, she got Elizabeth's assistant, her mother was in some important meeting, and we never got an RSVP but I added an extra person to the count just in case. Better safe than sorry."

By the time JJ had finished speaking, her gown had been pulled up and was finally zipped. The only person who'd yet to see JJ actually in the dress was Penelope and she was still amazed by how beautiful JJ looked. The bodice of the gown was black sequined, black appliqué flowers fell from the bodice, the last one stopping about knee length, the bottom half of the gown was white. Blonde hair is pinned up loosely on the back of JJ's head, slightly off center, with a couple of blonde locks hanging on either side of her face. Much like Emily, JJ wears minimal makeup.

"Jenny, you look beautiful." Sandra eyes her daughter with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Mom. I just, I wish Rosaline was here." JJ fingers the necklace hanging on her chest.

"She is here, Jayje," Garcia smiles at her best friend, "She's here in your mom's heart, your brother's heart, your father's heart, and your own. Though the rest of us never knew her, she's here in our hearts as well. And I'd say she has the best seat of all, watching from above the clouds, away from the Virginia cold."

JJ smiles, trying to keep the tears from falling, "You're right, Pen. Thank you."

"Emily and I also have a surprise for you, I was supposed to wait to tell you," Penelope reaches for her phone that sat on JJ's dresser. "It was Emily's idea, I just had made sure it was set up properly."

Garcia hands her phone to JJ, a picture on the screen shows Rosaline's last school photo has been blown up on a canvas and is stood off to the left of the altar. In front of the photo is a table with a single white candle, "We figured you'd want her watching over you. The candle is for you to light with your parents and brother before the whole ceremony starts."

"Penelope Garcia, you are an amazing woman and wonderful friend. I'm so damn lucky to have you in my life." JJ couldn't stop the tears as she pulled her best friend into a hug.

"Ok, stop before I cry, too." Kayla lets out a chuckle as the two women hug, "Someone zip my dress please?"

The women share a laugh as Sandra zips her daughter in law's dress. Kayla, Penelope, and Alex all wear black, floor length dresses with a white sash around the waist that ties in a bow in the back. Early in the wedding preparations, Emily and JJ had agreed to keep things simple, traditional, and balanced. With Emily wearing a mostly black gown, JJ's bridesmaids would balance the other side of the altar in mostly black. JJ, in mostly white, would be balanced out by Emily's 'groomsmen' in mostly white as well. Jack in his black tux would be balanced by Rebecca in a white dress with a black bow around the waist.

"Now, do you have something blue?" Sandra asked looking over her daughter once again.

"My eyes." JJ smirked at her mother who gave a pointed look, "Jeez, where's your sense of humor, woman? Yes, I have something blue."

Penelope cocked an eyebrow, "I thought **that **was for the honeymoon?"

JJ blushed a bright red, "Pen! My engagement ring has blue diamonds in it."

JJ held up her hand as Penelope laughed, "Oh, my bad."

"Ok then," Sandra shook her head with a laugh, "I have something old for you, it was your great-grandmother's. One of those 'every woman in the family has worn it on their wedding day' things. Kayla wore it when she married Michael, I wore it when I married your father, and so on, now it's your turn."

Sandra stood behind her daughter to place the piece of jewelry around her daughter's neck. It was a simple silver chain with a silver heart shaped pendent adorned with diamonds.

"Thank you, Mom." JJ smiled as she looked in the mirror, the necklace hung just a bit above her sisters.

"I have something borrowed," Kayla spoke as she handed JJ a white and piece of lace, "It's the lace that was wrapped around my bouquet when I married Michael. I thought it would look good with your gown."

JJ hugged her sister in law and gave quick thanks, "Now, I need something new."

"I have that! It's technically from Emily but I have it, well part of it anyway." Garcia smiled as she handed JJ a set of keys.

"What in the hell is this?" The bride asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You really need to relax that eyebrow, I swear, you and Emily spend so much time together, you're startin' to act like each other. Anyway, I guess Emily bought you a car?" Garcia shrugged.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope. She told me to tell you to think of it as a wedding gift. She knew you were sick of that beater you've been driving and something about two cars being more practical. I don't even know what it looks like. You guys are driving it to the airport from the church hall after the reception, it's waiting there."

JJ shook her head with a laugh, "First of all, my care is **not **a beater. It's just… worn in. Secondly, this Prentiss money thing is ridiculous. She bought me **two **engagement rings and now a new car?"

"She loves you, let her spoil you, it might not last forever." Sandra nudged her daughter's shoulder with a laugh.

"I have one last thing, it's a sixpence. I talked to Spencer and I know he was giving one to Emily so I figured you should have one, too. It goes in your left shoe, it's a sign of wealth, which Emily clearly has," everyone in the room laughed, "As well as good health and a happy marriage."

JJ smiled at her friends and family, "Thank you all so much. I have something for you all, well, I don't actually have it but, when Emily and I get home from our honeymoon, all five of us are going for a spa day. I tried getting Emily to come with us but she figured I'd want a day with all of you after spending a week straight with her."

"Speaking of honeymoon, where are you two going?" Kayla asked as the women all slipped into their white heels.

"Well, at first we were gunna go to Paris because I've never been. Then we both decided it's kind of cliché and Emily had said she wanted to go somewhere she's never been before. She said she wanted to experience a new place with her new wife." JJ smiled as the women made remarks on how cute Emily's idea was, "So, anyway, we're going to Puerto Rico."

"Think you can fit me in your luggage?" Penelope asked.

"Sorry, Pen. We aren't even taking any. Emily says we can shop when we land. All we have is our change of clothes for after the reception and then we're off."

"Well then let's go get you married so you can be swept away to paradise. Even though we all know you'll spend most of the week naked in bed." Penelope winked.

"Penelope!" JJ blushed a deep red as they all made their way for the door.

*E&amp;J*

"Reid, bucket!" Morgan yelled as he saw his best friend pale, eyes go wide, and a hand clutch her stomach.

"Jeez, Em, you gunna be ok?"Rossi asked as he rubbed the woman's back.

Emily nodded before reaching into Derek's backpack for a bottle of mouthwash, "Damn glad I brought this."

Michael walked up behind Emily and squeezed her shoulder, "Now that you got that all outta your system, wanna tie this for me?"

Emily laughed as she tied her brother in law's tie, "So, Derek, how's it feel going to a wedding with an actual date?"

The dark agent knew his friends couldn't see it, but he felt a bit of a blush reach up his neck, "It's definitely different. I mean you all know how Penelope and I feel about each other. I guess we both just needed a bit of that liquid courage and a reason to make out like a couple of horny teenagers."

"Yeah, because all the sexual innuendo and flirting wasn't enough." Reid spoke sarcastically. "Anyway, I think that music means it's time to get this going."

"I really hope I don't puke out there." Emily took a few deep breaths before following Morgan, Reid, and Michael toward the doors, Rossi at her side.

*E&amp;J*

"Who knew Emily's nerves could actually get the best of her?" Alex asked more to herself than anyone else.

"What do you mean?" Garcia turned from fixing JJ's hair.

"Rossi," Alex waved her phone, "Emily just threw up, **again**."

"God, I hope she brought mouthwash with her or something, I have to kiss her." JJ laughed as they all put finishing touches on their makeup and then her face paled, "Holy shit, I'm gettin' married."

"Oh, no. No, we don't have time for you to throw up." Kayla grabbed a magazine and used it to fan JJ, "They just started Emily's music. Pull it together, Jenny."

JJ nods, "You're right. I'm ok. Let's do this."

*E&amp;J*

Derek, Spencer, and Michael had just walked down the aisle, taking their places on the right side of the altar. Emily was feeling better, at least not nauseous anymore. Suddenly, the doors to the church open. She sees all their friends and family. Her eyes fall to the first row where her family would normally be seated, at the far end are Derek's sisters, Desiree and Sarah, next to them, Fran who had turned to smile at Emily. Then, Emily's eyes fall on someone sitting next to Fran Morgan. The outline of the person looks familiar but she hasn't turned yet.

"Who's sitting next to Derek's mom?" Emily looks to Rossi with eyebrows knitted.

"You'll see." Rossi offers his arm to Emily, "Let's get you down that aisle.

As the music changes, the entire church full of people stand and turn towards the door to watch Emily walk down the aisle on David Rossi's arm. It isn't until they've made it almost half way to the altar that Emily sees who's stood next to Fran.

"Mother?" Emily's eyes fill with tears the moment she sees her mother's face.

Elizabeth leaves her spot to walk toward Emily and Rossi, "I hope you don't mind, Agent Rossi, but would it be ok if I accompany you and my daughter the rest of the way down the aisle?"

"Of course, Ambassador Prentiss."

"Y-you came." Emily looks at her mother, tears threatening to spill.

"Emily dear, I know I've been an absent parent to say the least, but I wouldn't miss this day for a meeting with God, Himself." Elizabeth smiled at her daughter and kissed her on the cheek, "Now, let's get you the rest of the way down this aisle so you can marry that gorgeous woman who's waiting for you."

After the rest of the walk, both Rossi and Elizabeth place a kiss on Emily's cheek as she stands in front of Derek.

"My mother's here, Derek." Emily beams with pride.

"I saw. I can't think of a damn thing that could make this day any better." Derek stops speaking as the doors open again, "Except maybe what's about to come through those doors."

Emily stands a little straighter as Penelope is the first woman through the door. Penelope smiles wide as she seems Emily standing at the altar next to Derek. Her smile grows wider as she sees Elizabeth standing next to Derek's family.

"She came!" Penelope mouths to Emily and receives an excited nod in return.

Alex is the next person through the door. She smiles at her husband who was able to get a last minute flight to Virginia for the wedding of his wife's friends. Alex, much like Spencer, was never one to have many friends, she was always more wrapped up in education, so for her to be included in today, made her feel wonderful.

Next out the door is Kayla, who gives a smile to Emily and a small wave to her husband who is stood behind Reid on Emily's side of the aisle. Once the three women are situated, Rebecca and Jack walk through the doors hand in hand. The two refused to walk down the aisle alone and it ended up working out, especially with how adorable they both looked. Once they reached the end of the aisle, Rebecca stood next to her mother and Jack stood next to Derek.

After what's felt like a lifetime to Emily, the doors close one final time as "Here Comes the Bride" begins to play. Emily feels butterflies in her stomach as the doors open to reveal JJ and her father, and at the first sight of JJ, Emily's sure the butterflies turn into tap dancing elephants.

"Breathe, Em. You'll be fine." Derek leans forward and whispers into his best friend's ear.

JJ feels her heart swell with pride and love when she sees Emily's reaction to her entrance, "She looks beautiful."

Andrew leans into his daughter's ear, "I'm sure she's sayin' the same thing, Jenny. Now, let's get you up there with the love of your life. Can't have a weddin' if you're stuck all the way over here."

JJ smiles at her father as the two make their way down the aisle. JJ is shocked to see Elizabeth, but she's more happy for Emily that her mother actually made it.

Once JJ is standing at the altar, the priest speaks, "Who gives this woman away today?"

"Myself, her mother, and brother." Andrew places a kiss on his daughter's cheek as he makes his way to sit next to his wife.

"And who gives **this** woman away today?" The priest turns to Emily.

Both Rossi and Elizabeth stand, "We do."

"Very well." The priest turns to JJ, "I'm told that the Jareaus will be lighting a candle in memory of Rosaline Jean Jareau, who passed from this earth far before her time."

Michael leaves his place behind Spencer and walks to his sister's side. Their parents walk the two steps to join their children next to the large picture of Rosaline.

"We love you, Ros." Michael whispers as he lights a match and hands one to his sister, mother and father.

When all four matches are lit, the family leans toward the candle to light it together.

JJ is fighting to hold back tears as she speaks to her sister's photo, "I love you, Ros. Keep watching over us, please?"

The family all stare at the picture for a moment, remembering the good times with their loved one, before exchanging hugs and making their way back to their places.

Once everyone has settled, the priest begins to speak, "I'd like to thank everyone for being here today to witness the joining of Jennifer Lynn Jareau and Emily Elizabeth Prentiss. I know that Jennifer and Emily had a tough time finding a priest willing to marry them, even in this day and age, but I stand before all of you, their family and friends, and say it is my pleasure to marry these two women to each other. They have a love that many have only seen in movies and could only hope for in their wildest dreams. That being said, Jennifer and Emily have written their own vows. Emily, if you will."

Emily took a deep breath and looked deep into JJ's blue eyes, "I'm sorry if I screw this up."

The room erupts with soft laughs.

"I'm glad you all have so much confidence in me," Emily rolls her eyes with a laugh. "Anyway, Jennifer, I never believed in love at first sight, as cliché as it is, until I met you. I stood in Hotch's office the morning you all left for St. Louis, you walked in to tell him you had a case and it took everything in me to keep my eyes off you and focused on Hotch. I looked at you for maybe a second and my heart began to pound. I waited four days for the team to come back from that case. That night, I convinced Hotch to give me a chance on the team and the next day, I spent most of the morning with you. Most people would have found the day ridiculously boring, just going over procedures and all that crap but it was one of the best days of my life. To be perfectly honest, I'm surprised I didn't completely scare you away considering how many times you caught me staring. Anyway, that was the day I knew for a fact that I was a goner. My heart flew out of my body that day and landed directly in your hands. For almost eight years, I sat back and admired you from afar. Wow, that makes me sound like a creep, huh?"

Once again there was a round of laughter heard through the church and Derek placed a hand on Emily's shoulder.

"It took me eight long years to finally admit what I felt for you, and I say Derek and Penelope stole a page from our book because all it took was a bit of liquid courage and a chance to make out like horny teenagers. At least that's how Derek put it," Emily threw a smirk over her shoulder at her best friend. "But, I finally found the nerve and I'm damn glad I did because here we are, just a year later and all those blows to the head at work must have screwed with your judgment because you've agreed to marry me. I love you, Jennifer. I love everything about you. I love how you're grumpy in the morning before you get your coffee. I love how passionate you are about your job. I love the way your socks never match. And speaking of your socks and feet, I found this quote by Pablo Neruda, 'I love your feet because they have wandered over the earth and through the wind and water until they brought you to me'. I love you, Jennifer and I'll spend every single day of the rest of my life showing you just how much I love you."

JJ wiped a few tears from her eyes as Emily did the same, and the priest spoke again, "Now, Jennifer, if you would say your vows to Emily."

With a deep breath, JJ began, "In a book called The Essential Rumi, there is a poem that reminds me of you and the love I have for you, 'The minute I heard my first love story, I started looking for you, not knowing how blind that was. Lovers don't finally meet somewhere, they're in each other all along'. I truly believe that, Emily. I believe that you have been within me all along and I've spent my entire life looking for you. You say you're surprised that you didn't scare me away because of all the times I caught you staring at me. Well, the truth is, the only reason I caught you staring at me is because I was staring at you. I love you so much, Emily, and I have from day one. When you say my name, it makes my heart soar. The love I see in your eyes, it makes my stomach do back flips. I just can't believe that someone as distinguished as a Prentiss could love a small town, blue collar, soccer player like me. Every morning that I wake up next to you, is the greatest day of my life. And even if it did take eight years for you to tell me how you felt, I can handle that if we can spend the next 60 years telling each other how much we love the other. I love you, Emily. Thank you for making me the happiest I have ever been."

At this point, almost every person in the church had tears in their eyes, not that JJ and Emily noticed, they were too busy staring into each other's eyes.

"May I have the rings please?" The priest looked to Jack who smiled and walked them over, "Thank you, young man. Emily, if you would repeat after me."

The priest hands a ring to the dark haired woman and recites the marriage vows. He does the same with Jennifer.

"To quote William Shakespeare, 'Now join your hands, and with your hands, your hearts'." The priest smiles at JJ and Emily do join hands, "I now pronounce you wives, you may both kiss the bride."

As JJ and Emily kiss for the first time as a married couple, the entire church erupts in applause and well wishes. Once the two break from the kiss, they smile, hands still joined, and walk down the aisle together to spend a moment alone before the reception starts at the hall located across the parking lot.

_**So, yeah, that was pretty long. I hope you enjoyed it and I will hopefully have the reception chapter up within the next couple days. Feel free to message me and remind me if I haven't gotten it up. Sometimes I get caught up reading fanfic instead of writing my own. Haha. Also, if anyone would like to see JJ and Emily's dresses (because I know those descriptions sucked) I've posted them on my tumblr, I'll put the link directly to the pictures in my bio here on ff. Again, I hope you enjoyed and feel free to tell me how you liked it, even if you think this chapter sucked.**_


	9. The Reception

**The Reception**

_**So, I just realized that Jack would be much older than what I had portrayed, so we're just gunna pretend he's only 5. Hope that's ok. Anyway, part two of the wedding. Enjoy. =]**_

Emily and JJ stood in a small room just inside the main doors of the church. Both women were just taking the time to look each other over, drink in the beauty of their new wife.

"God, Jennifer, you're just…" Emily stopped short, not being able to think of a word to describe just how great her wife looked.

"Ditto, Em." JJ leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Emily's lips, "We're married."

"I know. It's pretty crazy. I still think I should have your head checked when you agreed to marry me."

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" JJ asks with a laugh as she kisses her wife again. "I guess we should get goin'. We have like a hundred people waiting for us."

"I guess you're right. I love you, Jennifer Jareau."

"Mmm, it's Prentiss now, baby."

"Wow, that's kinda weird." Emily laughed.

"A bit but I love you, too. Let's go."

*E&amp;J*

When JJ and Emily had finally made it across the parking lot to the hall, all their friends and family stood and clapped. The two walked hand in hand to a long table at the front of the room where the wedding party sat.

"Took you guys long enough; have a little fun in the coat room?" Derek winked at his friends.

"Maybe, you'll never know." Emily winked back as people began to head to the table and give the couple wishes of good luck.

Not long after Emily and JJ entering the hall, the DJ stopped the music, "Well, it's about that time we get the brides on the floor for their first dance."

Emily smiled at JJ, who had a slight blush creeping up her neck, before grabbing her hand and heading to the dance floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm happy to present Mrs. and Mrs. Prentiss."

Emily and JJ made their way to the center of the dance floor as their guests started to gather around to watch their first dance.

JJ let her arms fall loosely around Emily's neck, placing a light kiss on the brunette's lips, "This all happened so fast. I can't believe we got all this planned and done in two months."

"You're happy though, right?"

JJ nodded with a wide smile, "I don't think I've ever been happier in my entire life, Emily."

Emily's arms wrapped a little tighter around her wife's waist as they heard the music begin.

_What would I do without your smart mouth__  
__Drawing me in, and you kicking me out__  
__You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down__  
__What's going on in that beautiful mind__  
__I'm on your magical mystery ride__  
__And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

JJ smiled as Emily began to sing along.

_My head's under water__  
__But I'm breathing fine__  
__You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you_

From their very first date, Emily had told JJ this song reminded her of the blonde. She said looking at JJ made her feel like she was floating, like she was underwater, but that the blonde's beauty made everything easy, even breathing under water.

_How many times do I have to tell you__  
__Even when you're crying you're beautiful too__  
__The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood__  
__You're my downfall, you're my muse__  
__My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues__  
__I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

As Emily continued to sing, tears sprang into JJ's eyes. Emily saw this and smiled, knowing they were happy tears. The brunette used her right hand to lightly wipe away a single tear that had fallen from blue eyes as a few tears began to blur her own vision.

_My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you  
Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard_

_Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you  
I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you_

As the song ended, everyone in the hall clapped while JJ and Emily shared a passionate kiss. Before the two were really aware of what was happening, they were being approached by Rossi and Andrew.

"I do believe it is our turn for a dance." Andrew smiled as he reached for his daughter's hand.

Emily turned to Rossi, a soft smile on her face, "You don't have to do this, Dave."

"But I want to. You are my daughter today and that means I get a father-daughter dance." Rossi held his hand out, "May I have this dance, Emily?"

Emily just smiles at the older man. She was glad to have him here, glad that he agreed to be her father for the day. She knew today would be an amazing day but having David Rossi there and then seeing her mother front and center just made it that much better.

JJ watched Emily dance with Rossi as she danced with her own father, smiling once again.

"Penny for your thoughts, kiddo?" Andrew broke JJ from her thoughts.

"She's so happy."

Andrew smiled, "Of course she is. She landed herself a Jareau."

"It's not even just me, though," JJ laughed as she looked in her father's eyes. "Elizabeth showed and I can tell she's over the moon about that. Plus, she never thought she'd have a father-daughter dance. She told me that she'd stand off to the side while we danced. I could see the sadness in her eyes when she said it. I told her we could just skip it, I didn't want her to miss out but she refused. She said just because she was missin' out didn't mean I had to."

"She loves you, Jenny. You could have told her that you wanted to get married outside in the snow and she would have agreed." Andrew kissed his daughter's forehead as the song ended.

The song ended and the DJ was back on the microphone, "Now, we need the mothers of the brides on the dance floor."

Emily looked as her mother walked toward the dance floor with a wide smile. Emily honestly couldn't believe this was happening. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought her mother would show up at her wedding.

"I still can't believe you're here," Emily admitted as she took her mother's hand to dance.

"Well, believe it," Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you for inviting me. If I'm being perfectly honest, I half expected to find out through the grapevine."

"Of course I'd invite you. Even if I didn't, I wouldn't have put it past Jennifer to send the invitation behind my back." Emily laughed as she and her mother spun dramatically.

"I'm glad you've found someone to share your life with, Emily. I really am. I just ask one thing; please do not let your relationship fall apart like mine and your father's did."

Emily felt tears begin to well up in her eyes but she fought them off, "I'm gunna try my hardest, Mother. I'll do whatever I have to in order to make Jennifer happy and to have a happy relationship, I promise."

Emily and her mother danced the rest of the song in silence while JJ and Sandra laughed and goofed around. When the song was over, the dance floor began to flood with people.

Emily quickly found JJ and the two began dancing and were soon joined by Derek and Penelope.

"Two questions," Derek bumped against Emily and JJ. "One, are we supposed to call you JP now?"

JJ laughed, "I think we'll stick with JJ but thanks for asking. Next question?"

"When does Princess get to retrieve that garter belt that Baby Girl told me about?" Derek threw a wink at Emily.

"Wait, we're actually doing that?" Emily's eyes widened.

Penelope finally spoke, "Of course you are! Don't tell me you're not dying to see what JJ has under that gown?"

Emily thought for a moment, a wicked grin on her face, "Can I at least change first? I don't wanna get on the ground in this."

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, you better not be gettin' any funky ideas." JJ warned, "You will be takin' the garter off and that's it. Go change."

"I'll be right back." Emily kissed JJ's cheek and turned to Penelope, "PG, come help?"

Penelope followed the brunette to the bathroom. About five minutes later, Emily walked back into the hall wearing a pair of black dress pants and a white button down. Penelope hung the garment bag containing Emily's gown on a nail behind the DJ and told the man to gather the guests around the dance floor again.

"Ok everyone; it's time for the garter and bouquet toss. So, I need all the unmarried men," the DJ looked around the room with a laugh, "And the unmarried ladies who like ladies to make a group behind Emily over there."

JJ sat in a chair in the middle of the dance floor as Emily stood in front of her, a smile on each of their faces. Emily kissed JJ on the forehead before kneeling on the floor in front of the blonde. JJ lifted her left leg a bit as Emily grabbed the bottom hem of her gown and slowly ran a hand up JJ's calf, past her knee, and up to her thigh where she felt the lace garter. The brunette looked up at her wife and gave her a playful wink before letting her hand go a bit higher on the inside of the blonde's thigh.

"Emily!" JJ let out a harsh whisper with a playful look on her face as her hips jumped a bit.

"Sorry, hand slipped." Emily grinned as she gripped the garter and slipped it down JJ's leg.

Emily stood and looked over her shoulder to make sure everyone was standing behind her before letting the lace garter fly through the air. As soon as it left her hand, Emily turned, waiting to see who caught it.

"Score!" Emily laughed as the garter hit Derek square in the chest before landing in his large hands.

"Well, looks like we'll be planning Derek and Penelope's wedding next." Rossi laughed as he patted his colleague on the back.

The DJ interrupted the laughing, "And now it's time for the bouquet toss. Ladies, you know the routine."

JJ finally stood from her seat and took her bouquet from Rebecca who had brought it over. Giving the group of women a wink, the blonde turned her back to the crowd and tossed the flowers over her head. Much like Emily had done, as soon as the bouquet left her hands, JJ spun to see who would catch it.

As the flowers sailed across the dance floor, the women stood waiting, as it got closer, they all moved away just a bit, leaving Penelope in the direct path of the flowers. A couple of the women made a grab for the bouquet, for appearance sake, but gladly missed as the roses landed in Penelope's hands.

Derek watched with a smile, "You guys planned that, didn't you?"

Penelope looked to see all the other women were at least a foot or more away, "They must have. Thank you."

The party continued for a couple more hours. JJ had changed after the bouquet toss and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon with her friends and family. The blonde took extra time to sit and talk with Elizabeth, finally getting the chance to know her mother in law.

"Jen, we gotta get goin'. Our plane leaves at five and it's three now." Emily stood behind her wife as she spoke with Elizabeth.

"How long will you be gone?" Elizabeth smiled at her daughter.

"We'll be home next Sunday morning but don't start back at work until Monday. Maybe we could get together and have dinner on Sunday?" Emily looked at her mother, a look of hope in her eyes.

"I'd love that, Emily. Call me when you get home and get settled, I'll see you both in a week." Elizabeth kissed Emily and JJ on the cheek before the two walked away to say goodbye to the rest of their guests.

"I can just bring Sergio to my apartment, Em. It'll be much easier than going into the city every day to feed him." Penelope spoke as she hugged her friend.

"You really don't mind, Pen? I can pay someone to take care of him."

"Nonsense, I'll go pick him up in the morning."

"Thank you, Pen. We'll see you next week." JJ hugged her best friend and made her way to the door with Emily. "So, I get to use these new keys?"

Emily smiled as JJ held a set of keys in front of her face, "Yes, you do. I know it's not a long drive to the airport but you should get to break it in."

Emily reached for JJ's hand as they walked to the furthest part of the parking lot, Emily had the car delivered there the night before the wedding and asked it be parked far away so JJ wouldn't see it. As they reached the SUV, JJ let out a gasp.

"You're kidding me? That wasn't cheap."

"Does it make you feel better to know that I didn't buy it outright? We have to make payments like normal people." Emily laughed.

"A little bit," JJ walked closer to the vehicle, a brand new 2015 BMW X5. The SUV was all black with black leather interior. "This is amazing, thank you."

"You are more than welcome, my love." Emily kissed her wife lightly, "Now let's head to the airport. There's a cozy hotel room and warm weather waiting for us."

"Just let me grab my bag out of Pen's car. I know you said not to pack a bag but there are a few things I wanted to bring and it's carry-on size."

"Fine by me, my bag's already in the car," Emily smiled, "There were a few things I wanted to bring, too."


	10. Isla Del Encanto

**Isla Del Encanto**

After a short drive to the airport, checking in, finally boarding, Emily and JJ sat in their first class seats, waiting for takeoff.

"I've never flown first class. I'm not sure I'll wanna get off the plane." JJ smiled as she got comfortable in her seat.

Emily was in the process of turning off her phone when a text came through, she smiled as she read it, "Well you may change your mind when you find out my mother found out where we're staying. She says as part of her wedding gift to us, she's upgraded our room."

"We booked one of those hospitality suites, how much more upgraded can we get?"

"There were two other rooms above ours, so to speak. Guess we'll have to figure out which one we got when we get there." Emily shrugged as she too got comfortable for the flight ahead.

*E&amp;J*

When the plane finally landed, the women were anxious to get on their way to the hotel. The events of the day, the exhaustion, catching up with them. The couple picks up their rental car and finally makes their way to the hotel. It's not a long ride but it seems like forever considering it's almost 11 pm and all either of them want to do is be together in the king sized bed they know is waiting for them.

It's just after 11 when they finally pull up to the hotel, Sheraton Puerto Rico Hotel and Casino.

"This place is huge!" JJ's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open.

"Yeah, it is." Parking the car, Emily turned off the ignition, "Let's go check in and see what my mother upgraded us to."

The women made their way into the hotel and began the check in process. It took a few minutes to work out the kinks of Elizabeth upgrading their room. After about 10 minutes they were in the elevator riding up to the top floor. JJ bounced slightly on the balls of her feet causing Emily to let out a chuckle.

"What are you so excited about?"

JJ beamed, "I've never stayed in a hotel like this one. When we go out on cases, we're usually in little rinky-dink hotels with bad room service and even worse beds. I feel like a kid on Christmas morning."

Emily laughed at her wife as the elevator dinged to announce their arrival on the top floor of the hotel. Per the clerk's instructions, they exited the elevator and took a right. The women were told their room was at the end of the hall, secluded from the rest of the rooms. Emily had asked what room they were in now but the clerk explained that Ambassador Prentiss wanted it to be a surprise so he wasn't allowed to tell them.

After a short walk, the newlyweds reached their room. JJ was busy responding to a text message from Garcia when she heard Emily let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" The blonde asked without looking up from her phone.

"I'd forgotten just how many connections my mother has." Emily tapped the sign next to the door which read 'Presidential Suite'.

"Seriously?!" JJ bounced excitedly as she finally looked up from her phone, much more than she had in the elevator. "Well what the hell are you waitin' for? Open the door woman!"

Emily slides the key card into the slot, opening the door when the light turns green. JJ attempts to step around Emily and into the room but is stopped by the brunette.

"We may not be at home, but I've always wanted to do this." Emily smiles as she picks up JJ bridal style.

JJ lets out an excited squeal, which causes Emily to laugh yet again as she walks JJ into the room, "Such a gentleman."

"Eh, I try." Emily places a kiss on the blonde's lips before letting her stand on her own feet.

JJ's eyes widened as she took in the room, which was more like a small apartment. The door of the room leads down a small hallway. On the right, is a small fitness room that caused Emily to smirk, JJ knew where to find her wife first thing in the morning. Across the hall was a small, half bathroom. A bit further down the hallway, there was a glass sliding door that led to a good sized patio overlooking San Juan Bay, the lights from the hotel and passing cars bounced off the water's surface and caused JJ to gasp. Next, the two women came into the dining room/living room area. The dining room held a large dining table, big enough to seat six people. The living room contained a couch and chair along with a 40 inch flat screen TV mounted to the wall. Finally at the back of the suite, was the bedroom with a king size bed. Off of one side of the bedroom was a small study, the other side was a large bathroom complete with a tub big enough for both women and a separate shower.

"This is amazing!" JJ spoke with an excited whisper.

Emily wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist, "Mother does have a tendency to go a bit overboard. Though, I'm not complaining at all."

JJ walks toward the large en-suite bathroom, kicking off her shoes and unbuttoning her shirt as she goes. Emily had thrown herself on the bed, letting out a relaxed sigh. After a minute, the brunette hears water running and lifts her head.

"What are you doin' in there?"

JJ comes around the corner of the bathroom in a fluffy robe, smile on her face, "I think I want to take a nice hot bath in the big ass tub with my new wife."

Before Emily could respond, JJ untied the robe letting it fall to the floor. Emily's eyes widen as the blonde's naked body is exposed to her.

"I think that's a **wonderful **idea, Mrs. Prentiss." Emily winks as hops off the bed and quickly makes her way to the bathroom and her wife.

Emily leans forward and pulls her wife into a passionate kiss as the blonde quickly undoes the buttons of the dress shirt Emily was still wearing. As the shirt is opened to reveal Emily's pale skin, the brunette lets out a small moan as JJ's hands wander across the soft skin of Emily's stomach. Emily's hands, which once rested on the blonde's hips, now pull the shirt off of herself while she kicks her shoes into the corner of the room. JJ's hands left Emily's stomach and reached for the button and zipper of the black dress pants the brunette wore. Before Emily could fully register what was happening, her pants and underwear were at her ankles and JJ was kneeling on the terrycloth robe, kissing the soft, sensitive skin of Emily's thighs.

"Fuck, Jennifer." Emily moaned her wife's name as the blonde starting trailing kisses and light nips all the way up to her neck.

"Get in the tub." JJ spoke as she gave Emily's ass a light squeeze.

Emily stole one last kiss before she walked slowly to the bath tub. She could feel JJ's eyes on her so she purposely swayed her hips just a little more. Once the brunette finally climbed in the tub, she let out a slight moan as her tired body came into contact with the steaming water JJ had filled it with.

Once Emily is settled in the tub, JJ climbs in. Emily spreads her legs so the blonde can settle between then, her back to Emily's front.

"You looked beautiful today, Jennifer." Emily kissed her wife's shoulder and neck after she spoke.

JJ leaned further back into her wife, enjoying the feel of skin on skin and the hot water, "You mentioned that a few times, I think. You looked… God, Emily, you looked breath taking."

Emily trailed a hand from JJ's side across her stomach and smiled as she felt the muscles tighten, "You seem to be breathing ok. I think I could change that though; if you'd like."

JJ's answer was the twist her head to the side and pull Emily in for a kiss. It may have been an awkward position but the pulling in the blonde's neck was forgotten as Emily's hand travelled from JJ's stomach down to the apex of her legs. Emily let out a slight gasp at how wet JJ was.

"Just thinking about you touching me does that, Em." JJ thrust her hips slightly as the brunette's fingers ghosted over her clit, "Please."

Emily placed a soft kiss behind JJ's ear before she whispered, "Su deseo es mi comando, mi amor." _Your wish is my command, my love._

Without another word being spoken, Emily's right hand continued to toy with JJ's clit while the left hand palmed the blonde's breast. JJ, relaxing into her wife's touch and the still hot water, let her head fall back onto Emily's shoulder with a soft moan. The brunette brought her fingers a bit lower, teasing her wife's entrance, with a satisfied smirk on her face every time JJ's hips thrust forward.

"Emily." JJ groaned, still trying to get more contact from Emily's fingers.

"Tell me what you want, Jennifer. Tell me what to do."

JJ took a moment before answering, "Joderme." _Fuck me._

Emily always seemed to forget that JJ could speak Spanish. Hearing that phrase fall from the blonde's lips, it sent a shiver down Emily's spine. The brunette wasted no more time; she rubbed the blonde's clit with her thumb as she slowly pushed two fingers into her.

Emily let out a loud groan as she felt JJ's muscles purposely clamp around her fingers, "Fuck, Jennifer, I love when you do that."

JJ's reply was to once again contract her muscles around Emily's fingers. Emily began to pump into her wife softly, determined to keep things slow and loving, it was their first time as a married couple after all.

Emily was in a trance, listening to the soft moans and whimpers that fell from JJ's lips. Every once in a while, a soft curse would follow a moan. Emily was quickly becoming too turned on to ignore the feeling; she began to thrust into JJ's ass ever so slightly. When JJ finally registered the slight movement behind her, the blonde moved her right hand from Emily's neck and, rather awkwardly, positioned it behind her own back and between Emily's legs.

"Turn around," Emily ordered before gently biting the blonde's earlobe.

JJ did as she was told and maneuvered herself so that she was now sitting in the brunette's lap, face to face, without having to get out of the tub. Before JJ could say anything, Emily's fingers were once again buried in the blonde. JJ once again dropped her head onto Emily's shoulder before driving two of her own fingers into Emily's core.

"Jennifer." JJ barely heard the whisper of her name fall from Emily's mouth as she traced circles around the brunette's clit with her thumb.

"Eres tan apretado, bebé." JJ moaned in Emily's ear, "¿Vas a correrte para mí?" _You're so tight, baby. Are you going to cum for me?_

As if those words alone weren't enough to send Emily over the edge, JJ once again purposely squeezes Emily's fingers with her core while biting a particularly sensitive spot on the brunette's neck. As soon as JJ's teeth sunk into the skin, Emily felt her release hit her like a Mack truck and she screamed her wife's name.

Mere seconds after Emily was thrown over the edge, JJ followed as she thrust her hips a few more times, dragging out her orgasm.

Once both women had their bearings about them, blue eyes met brown and they shared a smile.

"That was pretty amazing." Emily ran her fingers gently up and down JJ's sides, "Now I know how you feel when I speak different languages."

JJ shivered at the feeling of Emily's fingers on her body, "Yeah, it's awesome. And as amazing as that was, I think we should go lay down, it's pretty late and I'd like to continue this in a more comfortable place."

"Lead the way, my love."

*E&amp;J*

_**I'm sorry this took so long to get out, everyone. I've been having some computer issues on top of the fact that I've had my daughter for two wks straight and I don't get much time to write when she's home. I had originally planned on making this just one long chapter but didn't wanna make you all wait any longer so… Here's one part of the honeymoon. Hopefully the next part will be up much quicker. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. **_


	11. Last Night in Paradise

**Last Night in Paradise**

It was Saturday night, their last night in Puerto Rico, and Emily and JJ had decided on having a romantic dinner brought to them to eat on the patio. The couple had spent the last week taking in all the sights and learning things they'd never known.

"That castle was amazing and the view as the sun began to set was even better." JJ took a sip of wine, "Thank you for all of this."

Emily raised a brow and smiled, "Did you just thank me for taking you on a honeymoon?"

"Um, yes?" JJ dropped her gaze to the table as she felt a blush creep up her neck.

"You don't have to thank me for that, Jennifer." Emily stood from the table and pulled JJ onto her feet. "I did this because you deserve a break. Even if we hadn't gotten married, I planned on taking you away for a couple days. We needed to get away from death and all that grossness."

"I'm still goin' to thank you, Emily. We could have just stayed home and laid in bed for a week and I would have been happy but instead, you paid a ridiculous amount of money for **both** of my engagement rings, gave me the wedding I'd always dreamed of when I knew you'd rather have gone to a justice of the peace with Morgan and Pen as our witnesses, you bought me a new freaking car, and then took me away on an amazing vacation."

"Well you deserve all of that and more. You mean the world to me, Jen. I'd give you the damn moon if I could."

JJ pulled Emily into a hug, "I know you would and I'm going to spend every day for the rest of my life thanking you, whether you want me to or not. I'll probably even thank you when I'm mad at you."

"You're a strange little woman, Jennifer Prentiss." Emily smiled and placed a kiss on JJ's forehead.

JJ took a step back, "Why are you always making fun of my height? You're literally **one **inch taller than me."

"An inch is an inch. But, it's getting late. Why don't you go take a nice hot shower and we can spend our last night here just lying in bed?"

"I like the sound of that."

JJ gave her wife a light kiss on the cheek before making her way into the hotel room, grabbing her bag, and heading into the bathroom. Emily couldn't help but smile; she was convinced she was the luckiest woman on the planet. The brunette decided to start packing up the things they had bought while out and about the last few days. This would give them a bit of extra sleep before getting up and heading to the airport.

After about 20 minutes, JJ emerged from the bathroom wrapped in the fluffy white bathrobe, "I'm so stealin' this."

"If you want a bathrobe, we can just buy some when we get home." Emily rolled her eyes.

"But I'm attached to this one. It smells like me and it's got sentimental value from this trip!"

Emily had to laugh at her wife's pout, "Whatever; take the thing. They'll just add it to the bill. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower and then we can just be lazy for the rest of the night, I already packed."

Emily took a quick shower and dried off, tossing on pair of boxers and a tank top. It took her a moment to realize a faint moaning was coming from the bedroom of the suite. The brunette assumed her wife was watching a movie and poked her head out of the bathroom door. The sight before her caused her jaw to drop and her eyes go wide. JJ was splayed out in the middle of the king size bed, wearing the lingerie set she'd bought the night of her bachelorette party, one hand rested on her stomach, the other roughly palming her own breast. On the TV, Emily saw a woman, on her knees, with a man in a suit stood in front of her. The woman on the TV ran her hands seductively over the man's crotch.

Emily was able to suppress a small moan but watching her wife caused a rush of arousal to spread over her body. She knew Jennifer was anything but the sweet and innocent girl she acted like every day at work but this was new. Her wife was watching porn, while wearing lingerie and touching herself.

The brunette was pulled from her thoughts when she heard another moan; this one however, came from the blonde on the bed. Brown eyes moved from the TV to the bed and watched as the hand that was resting on JJ's stomach was now between the blonde's legs, teasing herself over her panties. Emily couldn't stop the moan that fell from her mouth and JJ had definitely heard it. Blue eyes that were a few shades darker with desire, landed on Emily and JJ smirked.

"Well it took you long enough." JJ slowly stood from the bed, walking towards Emily with an exaggerated sway to her hips, "I got bored all alone so I got started without you."

Emily let her eyes travel over her wife's body; she hadn't noticed the heels until JJ stood about two inches taller, "I can see that."

"It's our last night here before we're thrust back into reality so I thought we should make it night to remember." JJ spoke as she toyed with the hem of Emily's boxers, "Not to say that the whole trip hasn't been memorable but you know me, all about memories."

"You really had to use the word 'thrust' there didn't you?" Emily asks with a smirk.

"Yes, I did, in fact."

JJ grabbed Emily's hand and walked them to the bed. Emily attempted to turn them around and place JJ on the bed but the blonde resisted.

"No. You're always all about pleasing me, which I'm not complaining about, but right now, this is about you! I'm going to take my time pleasing you, doing everything I can to make you happy."

"Jennifer, pleasing you pleases me. And it's not like I never get off or anything, you do a damn fine job pleasing me." Emily

JJ smirked as she gave her wife a light shove onto the bed, "Such a sweet talker. Just sit back and enjoy something for once, Emily."

Both women had forgotten what was playing on the TV until they heard a moan coming from it. Emily's head snapped up to see the woman laid on the bed, her counterpart's tongue and fingers working her into a frenzy. At the sight, Emily let out a moan of her own.

"Does that turn you on, Baby?" JJ asks as she straddles the brunette's lap.

"Hmm?"

"Does watching other people have sex and get off turn you on? We've never really discussed porn and all the fun that can go along with it."

Emily finally took her eyes off the screen and looked at her wife, "I've always been a little more into porn than most women I've met. I'm not like an addict or whatever but…"

Emily's sentence lingered in the air for a moment before JJ spoke, "I think it's great. We should watch porn together more often, then."

Before Emily could answer, JJ had pushed her onto her back with the blonde straddling her waist. The blonde leaned down and captured her wife's lips in a searing kiss.

Emily pulled away from the kiss after a few moments, "Ya know, it was pretty damn hot watching you touch yourself."

"Emily Prentiss, are you a voyeur?"

"Not that I know of," the woman laughed, "I think it's just you I like watching."

"Well that could be arranged for another time but for now," JJ leaned to kiss Emily's neck and rolled her hips, "I have other plans."

All Emily could do was moan at the thought.

*E&amp;J*

Emily woke up the next morning with a stretch. Her body hurt in places she wasn't sure it was possible to hurt, but damn had it been worth it. She reached to her side to find cold sheets; JJ must have been up for a while.

"Morning, Sleepy Head."

Emily turned to her left to see JJ exiting the bathroom completely naked, "Mmm. What time is it?"

"God, I love your voice when you wake up. It's all low and gravelly and hot." JJ hopped on the bed and straddled her wife, "It's 7. We have to start heading out, our plane is at 9:15."

Emily groaned and pulled a pillow over her face, "I don't wanna leave. It's warm and this bed is soft and if we leave, you have to get dressed and I rather like you naked."

JJ giggled while she pulled the pillow from Emily's face, "Yeah well we have to get back to reality at some point. We have dinner with your mother tonight and back to work tomorrow."

"We can reschedule with my mother and take another week off work. It's not like we don't have enough days piled up. I'm sure Mother wouldn't mind coming here to see us, it's warm here."

"Yes but I don't think the Ambassador would appreciate seein' me naked." JJ stood from the bed and pulled Emily with her, "Now get your ass in the shower and let's go. I need coffee before we get to the airport."

_**Sorry I took so long getting this one up, again. I had fully planned on actually writing a smutty one for this but that's why it took forever to get up (no pun intended) because I kept getting stuck and couldn't write it well enough. I hope you can all forgive me. If not, I'll try extra hard (damn can't use a lot of words without this AN sounding dirtier than the actual chapter) to write a good one for you guys soon.**_


	12. We're Ready

**We're Ready**

_**So, there's gunna be a bit of a jump in time here. I'm not ending this yet but I never intended for it to be more than that first chapter. Haha. But anyway, this chapter takes place 10 months after JJ and Emily's honeymoon.**_

"We're ready for this, right, Em?" JJ asked from her spot on the exam table in the doctor's office.

"I sure as hell hope so cause the doctor said he'd be back in 5 minutes." Emily laughed, reaching for her wife's hand. "I know I want children with you, Jennifer, but if you're not ready, we can wait."

JJ smiled, "I'm ready. We're ready."

Emily leaned down to kiss her wife as a knock came on the door. Both women smiled as the doctor and a nurse walked in the room.

"Well, let's get this show on the road and get you two a baby."

*E&amp;J*

"So when do you find out for sure?" Garcia was practically vibrating with excitement in the passenger seat of JJ's SUV.

"Well it's already been two weeks, the doctor said we could do a home pregnancy test but we can't get back in to see him until next week." JJ took a large gulp from a water bottle, "But that's why I'm drinking a butt load of water, so I'll have to pee because I'm going to take a pregnancy test, maybe three, as soon as we get back."

"Emily didn't wanna be there for the home test?"

JJ shook her head, "She wants to wait until we can see the doctor but told me I could take a test if I wanted. I didn't even tell her I was taking one today. She and Derek have had these plans since last month so I figured while they have 'guy' time, we could have girl time and you can distract me while we wait for the result. But no matter what the result is, you have to keep it to yourself for at least another week!"

"I can do that, I promise." Penelope held up three fingers, "Scouts honor."

"You weren't a Scout."

"No but still," Penelope laughed as the finally pulled into the pharmacy parking lot.

After picking out a couple of different tests, JJ paid the cashier and made the quick drive back to the condo. JJ was currently in the bathroom with Garcia pacing nervously on the other side of the door. JJ suddenly heard a banging on the door followed by Garcia's voice.

"Hey! If it's a girl you should totally name it after me!"

JJ came out of the bathroom laughing, "I'll have to discuss it with Emily. There's the whole Prentiss tradition of giving their daughters the mother's name."

"How will that work if you have a girl? I mean, since you're gunna be the one giving birth will it's middle name be Jennifer or are you gunna give it two middle names?"

JJ raised a brow in confusion, "I honestly have no clue. Guess I'll have to talk about that with Em, too. But first, why don't we wait another 2 minutes and find out if I'm even pregnant or not before we get into names."

*E&amp;J*

"So, any preferences on boy or girl?" Derek asked as he leaned into the fridge to grab a water and passed one to Emily.

The brunette cracked open the bottle and took a long sip, "Honestly, I would rather have a boy first. I know it's all very gender stereotyping and whatnot but I feel like an older brother will always protect their younger siblings. Ya know?"

"Sorta. I mean, I'm the baby but I've always done my best to protect my sisters. But I do get where you're coming from. I was an accident after all." Morgan laughed with a shrug.

"Funny, so was I. Mother swore off tequila after that night."

"Wow." Was all Morgan could say as both agents began laughing uncontrollably.

After a few minutes of hysterical laughter, Emily took a deep breath, "Ok, so what else do we have planned for the day? I mean that work out was great it's only noon."

"Actually I was wonderin' if you wanted to gimme a hand doin' some work on one of my properties just outside the city? Just some light stuff; got a few rooms to clean up and some paintin' to do before I can put it up for sale."

"Sounds like a plan." Emily grabbed her gym bag off of Derek's couch, "Good thing I brought a change of clothes. Gimme ten."

An hour later, Emily and Morgan had just finished cleaning up the kitchen he painted the day before and were onto the next room.

"This reminds me that Jennifer and I **really **need to start looking for a bigger place, a house." Emily's face screwed up into one of disgust.

"And you hate lookin' for houses." Morgan chuckled at the face that now held a look of confusion, "Don't think I forgot about the time I helped you look over a few houses. You're worse than a kid when they can only get one piece of candy at the store."

"Yeah well, I'm picky. And I'm going to be even worse now that there will possibly be a baby in our lives soon." Emily looked around the house as they walked towards the living room, "I need a place like this. I know it's safe if you've done all the work. It's not overly extravagant so Jennifer will still be comfortable. How many bedrooms are in here?"

"Technically 3. It was 4 but the previous owners converted one of the rooms into a home office. It wouldn't be too hard to turn it back into a bedroom though." Morgan spoke as he poured paint into a tray and the friends began painting the room.

"You should come look with me again. I trust your judgment when it comes to houses."

"Or you guys could just buy this one. I know the guy sellin' it, I'm sure he'd give you a good deal." Morgan gave Emily a smirk.

"Oh yeah? Nice guy, is he?" Emily decided to play along.

"The best. Heard he's a big shot FBI agent who fixes up houses in his spare time."

"You're a piece of work, Derek Morgan." Emily laughed as she continued painting, "It really is a nice place though. I'll talk to Jennifer when I get home later. Think we could stop by tomorrow and show her?"

"Definitely. We can leave the windows open in here tonight to air it out, ya know, just in case you got a bun in that over." Morgan winked before speaking again, "So, can I ask how you guys picked a donor?"

"That part was actually really easy. I have a cousin on my dad's side, Emmett. We could seriously pass as twins as children. We went out together to a gay bar one night and somehow got on the topic of kids. We promised each other that if we ever found someone to have kids with that we'd help each other out. That way the baby would be biologically connected to both parents. And because he and I look so much alike, there's a chance that the baby could look like me or a mix of both Jennifer and I."

Morgan nodded, "It'd be pretty trippy to see a pale little thing with jet black hair and JJ's bright blue eyes."

"God, I just hope all of our kids get Jennifer's nose." Emily cringed at the thought of a child having her nose.

*E&amp;J*

"And it's definitely closer to work than the condo." Emily had been ranting about the house she helped Derek with the day before.

As she finished her sentence, the SUV came to a stop in front of the two story house. It was white with black shutters, a black wooden fence that Derek had fixed a few weeks earlier, and a two car garage.

JJ smiled looking from the house to her wife, "Well the outside looks amazing. It kind of reminds me of my parents' house. Let's go check out the inside."

"Derek said he'd be in the backyard, he's fixing something on the back deck."

The couple met their friend in the backyard where he's sanding down a door.

"You made it." Derek dusts his hands on jeans and offers both women a smile, "So, Jayje, ready to see the house?"

"Definitely!" The blonde almost jumped with excitement.

The dark skinned agent showed his friends through the house, starting with the kitchen that the back deck came off of. Emily loved the large kitchen that held marble counter tops, brand new stainless steel appliances, and a free space that Derek pointed out was the perfect size for a wine refrigerator. The group came to an open entryway that led into a dining room with white walls like the kitchen. It was the perfect size room for a table that could fit Emily and JJ's large extended family, both blood and BAU.

Next they headed into the large, open living room, complete with a brick fireplace on one end of the room and a large bay window on the other. The walls were a light brown that went well with the brick fireplace.

"The fireplace could be problematic when we have crawling babies." JJ frowned.

Derek shrugged, "Throw a baby gate around it and you're good."

"He's got a point. Besides, even if you are pregnant, we have another 8 months until the baby is here and then another 5 or 6 until he or she is crawling. I think we'll be ok." Emily placed a kiss on JJ's cheek who nodded in agreement before they headed upstairs.

The three walked up the stairs and came to the home office first. It was a nice space, hardwood floors with a dark stain, a fairly large window the overlooked the front yard and driveway of the house. One wall was lined with bookshelves and what looked to be a wall mount for a TV. The walls were a dark red that looked great with the dark stain of the floor.

"This used to be a bedroom but the previous owners converted it to a home office. I already told Em it wouldn't take much work at all to make it a bedroom again if you ended up needing the extra space."

Next came the first bedroom. JJ had assumed it had been a young girl's room with three pink walls and the fourth wall held a mural of a castle on a large, green hill, and a bright blue sky. Two average sized windows along the far wall overlooked the backyard. This room also had hardwood floors but they were stained a natural color as opposed to the dark wood of the office.

"And this is just a bathroom," Derek laughed as he opened the door and flicked the light switch. "There is a half bathroom downstairs that I didn't show you but I mean, it's just a bathroom."

Emily noted that since this bathroom was located directly between the two bedrooms, it would be perfect for any children that may be coming into their lives. She began to think of fun and colorful things she and JJ could decorate the bathroom with.

"This is the second bedroom which I assume they used as a nursery. There was a bunch of baby stuff in here when they left." Derek again flicked on the light so Emily and JJ could see the room.

"Must have been twins." Emily noted as she pointed to two named painted on separate sides of the room.

The room was split down the middle, a pale blue on one side and a light green on the other. On the blue side of the room, the name Alexander was painted across the wall in a darker blue. The other side read Andrew in a dark green. The floor in this room was a plush blue-gray carpet, they all assumed it was for the safety and comfort of the little boys that shared the room. Much like the other bedroom, there were two windows that overlooked the backyard.

"Obviously I need to paint this room still, Em and I did the dining room and living room yesterday. I was gunna paint the little girl's room but whoever did that mural did a great job. I figured I'd leave it and if whoever bought it wanted it gone, then I'd paint over it."

"I kinda like it. We'll have to see what happens, we can definitely leave it for now, though." JJ reached for Emily's hand, "How about that master bedroom now, Derek?"

"This way, ladies."

Derek led Emily and JJ to the master suite, he showed them in and decided to give them a little privacy, saying he'd be out on the deck finishing with the door.

"This room is…" Emily's voice dropped off as she thought of a word.

"Fucking spectacular?" JJ offered with a laugh.

Emily laughed along with her wife, "Well, yeah. That works."

The bedroom was easily the size of both children's rooms put together, maybe a bit more. The walls were perfectly white and the floor was covered with a soft black carpet. Just the look of the carpet prompted JJ to kick off her shoes to feel the softness below her feet. Emily had walked off to the other side of the room that held a large walk-in closet with mirrored doors.

"These mirrors could make for some fun." Emily turned and threw a wink at her wife who rolled her eyes with a laugh.

Because this room took up the entirety of the far end of the house, there was a window on each side of the room; one looked out over the driveway and most of the front yard, the other showed the backyard. A few feet from the window that overlooked the backyard, was a doorway that lead into the master bathroom. There was no door in the frame and the women assumed that was the door Derek was sanding outside. The bathroom was black and white tile on the floor and walls. It held a black counter top with two separate sinks which made JJ laugh.

"What are you laughing at?"

JJ pointed to the sinks, "Two sinks. It made me think of Christmas at my parents' house. At least you can't hog the sink on me."

"I wouldn't hog the sink if you wouldn't take three years to brush your teeth!" Emily stuck her tongue out at her wife.

The brunette turned to the other side of the bathroom where she saw a deep Jacuzzi tub and a rather large, separate shower. The toilet was on the other side of the room by the sinks but who really thought about where the toilet was placed?

JJ slowly walked up behind her wife and wrapped her arms around the older woman's slender waist, "I can think of a few things I'd like to do in that tub and shower."

"Mmm, anything like what we did in the tub on our honeymoon?"

"Better." JJ answered in a whisper before placing a kiss below Emily's ear.

"So," Emily turned around in JJ's arms, "I guess we should tell Morgan we'll take the place?"

"Most definitely!"


	13. Are They or Aren't They?

**Are They or Aren't They?**

_**I know a few people have either reviewed or sent me messages asking about the pregnancy test. I purposely left that out just to tease. I'm a horrible person. Haha. Hopefully this makes up for it?**_

It had been six weeks since JJ and Emily had gone to the doctor to have their embryos implanted. JJ had taken a home pregnancy test, three actually, two weeks after the appointment. She had been a bit disappointed to see that only one came back positive. Both she and Penelope figured since two were negative, those were the likely results. The blonde tried her hardest not to let anything on, not telling anyone, other than Penelope, of the results. And of course, as luck would have it, the team got called away on a case the day before her scheduled appointment for a more definitive blood test. JJ had called the doctor to let them know, he simply suggested just waiting until she may be far enough along to do an ultrasound to see if she was pregnant. He saw no reason to keep the agents from work for an entire afternoon for a 5 minute blood draw, especially with their crazy schedules.

"So, we go for the ultrasound today." JJ smiled as she listened to her mother squeal with delight on the other end of the line. "I will call you as soon as we leave his office. Please don't get your hopes up too high, Mom. It may not have worked the first time."

"We're a fertile family, Jenny, I'm sure it worked. I bet it worked better than either of you bargained for." Sandra laughed on the other end of the phone.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little blonde head; just make sure you call after you leave the office." Sandra blew a kiss over the phone, "I love you, Jenny."

"Love you, too, Mom. Talk to you soon." JJ hung up the phone with a shake of her head, "My mother is strange."

"**Your **mother is strange? Jennifer, my mother's already started 4 college funds under the names 'Future Prentiss Child Number 1, 2, 3, and 4."

JJ paled at the admission, "She expects us to have 4 children? Not all at the same time, right?"

Emily laughed and kissed JJ's cheek, "I'm sure she doesn't. That'd be downright ridiculous."

"My m-mom said it might have worked better than we bargained for. W-what if we end up with more than one? What if the house from Morgan with the bedroom for twins was a sign?" JJ began to pace and hyperventilate. "I don't think I can handle breast feeding two babies at once. Or two teething babies at the same time, Emily. I'm fuckin' freakin' out right now, say something!"

"I love you?"

"Was that a question, Emily Prentiss?" JJ raised a brow at her wife.

"Hey, the eyebrow thing is mine; you can't use that on me!"

"Did you just tell your possibly pregnant wife what she can and can't do?"

Emily and JJ both turned to see Penelope and Derek walking up to them, hand in hand, Penelope was the one who had spoken.

Derek laughed, "Seriously, are you tryin' to end up like Rossi?"

"Ok, if all you guys are gunna gang up on me, I give. I'm gunna hand in my paperwork and take my wife to the doctor." Emily grabbed a file off her desk, handed it to JJ with a smile, "Well, my paperwork is handed in."

JJ smacked Emily in the stomach with the file, "Smartass!"

"Anyway," Garcia giggled at the women, "When do I find out if I have a niece and/or nephew in that belly?"

"Well my appointment to find out if there is, in fact, a child growing in there is in an hour. If there **is** a child in there, we won't know what it is for another couple months." JJ answered.

"That's if we even decide to find out what it is."

"How do you expect me to shop for a child if you don't find out what you're going to have?!"

"Gender neutral? Or you could just, ya know, not shop." Emily shrugged.

"HA! Fat chance," Morgan spoke and received a swat to the arm from Penelope.

"Ok, well we need to get going. We're all meeting at the new house for dinner at 7."

Penelope smiled, "I'll be there with bells on."

As JJ and Emily walked away, Emily whispered to her wife, "I really hope she's not going to literally have bells on."

*E&amp;J*

In usual Penelope Garcia fashion, she showed up at Emily and JJ's new house a full 45 minutes before anyone else.

"Where's Derek?" Emily asked as Penelope got settled on the couch.

"He didn't want to come early with me. I told he could either come early or come alone so he's pickin' up Boy Wonder and he'll be here later."

"We should have known you'd be here early." JJ laughed as she sat next to her best friend.

"Well I just got a message from Blake, her husband just flew in so she might be a bit late but the rest of the team should be on time."

The three friends talked and joked around with each other until the rest of the team arrived about 45 minutes later. Alex and her husband were the last to arrive, having picked up dinner for the team.

"So, how'd the appointment go?" Hotch was the first to ask the question that everyone else had wanted to.

Emily and JJ both smiled before the blonde spoke, "It went very well, actually."

Emily turned to reach a frame laying face down on a table behind the couch, "Very well is right, a little **too** well."

JJ laughed as Emily passed around the frame that held an ultrasound photo, "Twins."

Penelope practically squealed with excitement, "You mean I get to shop for **two**babies?!"

"Yes, Penelope, that's usually what twins means." Derek joked as he placed an arm around his girlfriend.

"Congratulations you two, we're all very happy for you." Alex smiled as she passed the photo to Rossi.

"What about names? I need to know these things!"

"Pen, we only just found out a few hours ago," JJ laughed at the technical analyst. "We'll have a better idea of names when we find out what they are. And before you freak out, yes we're gunna find out what they are, Pen."

"Ya know, Derek's a great name for a boy." Derek grinned.

"Yeah, so is David, Spencer, Aaron, and James," Alex's husband smiled when Emily mentioned his name, "But we're only having two kids and they both might not be boys."

"It was just a suggestion, Princess."

"Ok, well now I have a good question," Penelope raised her hand which caused the group to laugh, "Since your family uses the mother's first name for a middle name, who's name will you use?"

Emily ran a hand over her face, "I've always hated that tradition but I guess if we end up with two girls, we can use both mine and Jennifer's names but if we only have one, we'd have to figure out a first name that goes with both and then just choose. I don't know. I feel stupid naming my child after myself."

"So I guess we're scratching Emil of the list for boys." JJ whispered more to herself than anyone else.

"Yes, yes we are." Emily laughed.

"We could always name a boy after your cousin, I mean he is the reason we're havin' them."

"And here I thought we were having them because you loved me and wanted to raise a family with me." Emily sighed dramatically as she finished her sentence.

"You're such a smart ass!" JJ huffed, "Who wants a tour?"


	14. The Name Game

**The Name Game**

"Why do we even need to come up with names right now?" Emily whined as she took her seat next to JJ on the couch.

"Because our children need names," JJ rolled her eyes. "What kind of question is that?"

"All I'm saying is you just hit 12 weeks pregnant today. We don't even know what they are and we have another 28 weeks to come up with names."

"You're the queen of procrastination sometimes. If you want a say in what our children are named, I highly suggest just goin' along with it now. I'd like to have two names for each gender picked out that way we're prepared." JJ opened her baby name book while swinging her legs over Emily's lap. "But, really, how do you feel about usin' Emmett if we have a boy?"

"I think it's a great idea and my cousin will be over the moon."

While JJ looked through her book, Emily pulled up a baby name website on her laptop. Both women began reading off names, most being quickly vetoed by one or the other.

"What about River?" Emily looked at JJ hopefully.

"We are not naming our child after a Dr. Who character, Emily."

"How did you even know where that was from?"

JJ leaned forward to see Emily's laptop screen, "You're on D in the alphabet, for one. Secondly, I heard Reid mention it to you the other day."

"Buzz kill," Emily murmured under her breath. "I have a request."

"As long as it's not naming one or both of our children after fictional characters, I will consider it."

"I repeat, buzz kill. But no, I was going to ask if we could use J for both middle names. I kind of like the idea of being able to use their initials like everyone does with you."

JJ thought for a moment, "What about the tradition of using mom's middle name? Your name doesn't begin with a J and we could have two girls."

"It's a stupid tradition. I mean, we could still use your name, though."

"I'd rather not; I think it's ok if we break tradition. I'm sure your mother won't be that mad."

Emily nodded, "Ok, then I suggest Emmett Jamison Prentiss for a boy."

"That's a mouthful," JJ laughed, "But I really like it. Andrea Joy?"

"I love it."

"And Andre Joseph for a boy," JJ dropped her book and looked at her wife expectantly.

"So one more girls' name," Emily browsed through a few more pages of the website she was on before she spoke again, "Everly Jane?"

JJ reached forward to close Emily's laptop, "Sounds wonderful. Now, I think you should take me upstairs to bed to celebrate."

"You have some of the best ideas, Jennifer."

*E&amp;J*

Emily and JJ dragged themselves from bed the next morning and headed into work. Upon arriving, JJ headed straight for Penelope's lair to tell her of the names the couple had come up with.

"I'm torn though, I really hope we have one of each but the names we both like for a boy and a girl will have the same initials. It'd be a little difficult to call them both EJ." JJ huffed as she slouched back in the chair she currently occupied.

"That could get a bit confusing," Penelope tapped her chin with her fuzzy pen, "I got nothing. So, getting any morning sickness or weird cravings yet?"

"No morning sickness, unless I eat something fruity," JJ scrunched her nose at the thought. "Doesn't matter if it's fruit flavored candy, fruit flavored water, or real fruit, the minute it hits my stomach, it's comin' back up. Like last night I stole a few of Emily's skittles, I literally ate three and was pukin'. Or my favorite juice, that green Hawaiian punch that Emily hates so much, yeah, I can't drink that either."

"How about the caffeine?"

"I cut it out completely but because I drink so much usually, I was gettin' really bad headaches. We talked to the doctor and he said I could have one cup a day, to at least get rid of the headaches. It's a bit of an adjustment but I'm dealin'."

Penelope had been half listening to JJ while she was scrolling through something on one of her many computers. JJ noticed the very concentrated look on her best friend's face and got a little worried.

"Please tell me we don't have a case? I was lookin' forward to spendin' a full week in my own bed." JJ leaned forward to look at the computer screen, "Seriously, Pen?"

"What? I'm just looking!" Penelope argued.

"Just looking at baby stuff? What happened to waitin' till we found out what they are? And if you're just lookin' why are there 13 things in your cart?"

"I'm not actually buyin' them yet. I just wanted to save the things I really liked and it's so much easier to do this than havin' 600 bookmarks." Penelope spoke rather fast and JJ knew this usually meant the technical analyst was nervous, or lying.

"Bullshit. What did you already buy?"

"I have n-no idea what you're talkin' about." Penelope saw the look of disbelief in her best friend's eyes and cracked, "Fine! I bought some clothes and a couple of toys. They're all pretty much gender neutral but I mean, they're babies so who cares if it's for a boy or girl, they're gunna like it anyway. Please don't be mad, Jayje."

JJ laughed as she pulled Penelope into a hug, "I'm not mad, Pen. Thank you for being so… You. But, I guess I should get to work now. Lunch later?"

"As long as you stay away from anything fruit flavored," Penelope and JJ shared a laugh as the pregnant woman left the room.

_**I know this one is short; it was originally gunna be even shorter but I felt really bad putting up something that was only like 500 words. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter.**_


	15. Nursery Rhymes

**Nursery Rhymes**

"Do you even know the origin of some of these?" Reid didn't even look up from the book he was reading as he spoke to Emily.

The brunette dropped her pen, welcoming the break from paperwork, "No but I get the feeling you're about to tell me."

"Mary, Mary, quite contrary is about Queen Mary I of England, also known as Bloody Mary. She reigned from 1553 to 1558; she got the name 'Bloody Mary' because she had hundreds of Protestants executed during her reign. Cockle shells and silver bells are torture devices. Also, some older versions have replaced the word garden with graveyard."

Emily winced, "Ok so we won't be reading that one to the kids. What else?"

Reid flipped a few pages before stopping, "Ring around the Rosie is said to be about the bubonic plague though many people don't believe that's true. Rub-a-dub-dub, three men in a tub-"

"Slightly homoerotic for children," Emily interrupted with a light chuckle.

"While sexual in nature, it's not about homosexuality, quite the opposite actually. The original version was about three women in a tub at a peepshow. The three men, who were well respected in the community, came to watch the women in the peepshow." The genius flipped another handful of pages, "Oh and then there's the one ab-"

Emily held up her hand to stop the younger agent, "Ok, enough. You've turned me off of nursery rhymes for my kids, thanks."

"Sorry, Em," The young man hung his head.

"It's ok, Spence, I'm sure we can find some that aren't about murder or peepshows."

*E&amp;J*

Penelope, Alex, and JJ sat in Emily and JJ's living room on a Friday night watching cheesy romance movies and drinking wine (water for JJ since sparkling cider was out of the question).

"What do you mean she freaked out?" Alex placed the wine glass on the table with a clink.

"She freaked out. Came walkin' into my lair talkin' about Reid ruinin' nursery rhymes for her kids and she wanted to ring his neck."

JJ laughed, "She complained to me about that, too. I guess he told her about all the dark origins of a few nursery rhymes so she did some research and could only find a few that were actually about happy stuff. She pulled all the books of nursery rhymes off the book shelf and packed them in a box in the back of our closet."

While the women in the living room laughed and joked, Emily and Morgan were upstairs painting the nursery.

"So, now I'm iffy about using Emmett's name. I mean what if he wants a junior sometime in the future?" Emily looked over her shoulder at her friend across the room.

"You have a good point," Derek turned to put more paint on his roller, "So just use your second choice if you only have one boy. I like Andre, it's manly."

"I really hope we have one of each, it would make them much easier to tell apart."

"Ever the practical one, Princess," Derek laughed as he took a step back to look around the room, "I like the yellow. It'll work no matter what they are and it's easy to cover if you decide on painting it a different color later on."

The two continued on painting for a few more minutes in relative silence.

"Derek?"

The dark agent turned to look at Emily, "What's up, Em?"

"Do you think I'll be a good mom?"

"Are you kiddin' me, Emily?" Derek dropped the paint roller in the pan and walked closer to his best friend, "You're gunna be a hell of a mom. All the other neighborhood kids are gunna be so jealous that they don't have two kick ass moms like you and JJ."

Emily sighed, "It's just, I didn't have the greatest mother growing up. What if I end up like her?"

Derek took Emily by the shoulders and looked her in the eye, "Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, I better not hear that come out of your mouth ever again. Sure, your mom wasn't exactly mother of the year but that just means you do the opposite of what she did or didn't do."

"The travelling though, Derek, even if I wanted to be there 24/7 I couldn't be; not with this job."

"Em, I'm sure Hotch will give you and Jayje some leeway after the kids are born. He knows what it's like to have kids and have this job. I mean look what he went through with Foyet and losin' Haley."

Emily looked at the ground, "Would you hate me if I put in for a transfer? Got a desk job?"

"I could never hate you. I'd miss you like hell, you're my door kickin' buddy." Both agents laughed, "But I'd never hate you, Emily. You do what you need to for your family. I will ask that you at least **try **to keep this job and have your family at the same time but only because I think you'll end up kickin' yourself if you don't try and leave your dream job."

"I promise." Emily smiled as Derek pulled her into a hug.

The embrace was interrupted by JJ opening the door to check on her wife and friend.

"Should I be jealous?" The blonde asked with a chuckle.

Emily pulled away from the dark skinned agent to look at her wife, "No but you're not supposed to be in here. The fumes aren't good for you. Let's go, out."

JJ smiled and kissed her wife, "Well I just wanted to let you guys know dinner would be done in ten. Go wash up and come down."

As JJ left the room, Derek laughed, "She's got that mom thing down, huh?"

"Oh you have **no** idea."

*E&amp;J*

"Good afternoon, Agents."

Emily and JJ both smiled as the doctor entered the room. It was finally the day they would find out the sex of their twins. Emily had talked to her cousin earlier in the week and had come to the conclusion they weren't going to use his name; he appreciated the gesture but did hope to have a son named after himself some day.

"So, do you have names picked out?" The doctor asked as he squirted the cool gel on JJ's growing belly.

"We had two of each but threw one of the boys' names out the window so we're **really **hoping there's one of each in there." Emily motioned toward her wife's belly as they all gave a light laugh.

"Well, let's see how they're growing so far and then we'll see if we can't tell what they are." The doctor turned on the ultrasound machine and looked at JJ, "How have you been feeling, Jennifer?"

The blonde gave a groan, "Still can't eat anything fruit flavored, they do **not** like it and I feel like a blimp already, I can only imagine what I'm gunna feel like when I'm 8 months pregnant."

Emily smiled like a school girl when she saw two babies pop up on the screen, "I still can't believe there's two in there."

"That's cause they aren't usin' your bladder for a soccer ball or a pillow. I swear, if at least one of them doesn't end up a soccer player with all this kickin', I'm gunna be a little disappointed."

After a few minutes of silence, the doctor smiled at Emily and JJ.

"Well doc, girls soccer, boys soccer, one of each? What is it?" Emily asked as she bounced on her feet.

"Well, it looks like baby A will be playing…" the doctor moved the wand slightly before laughing, "He certainly isn't a shy one, is he?"

JJ laughed, "Great, one very not shy boy. How about the other one?"

The doctor printed off a picture before moving the wand to the left a bit, "This one seems to not want to cooperate."

Emily leaned forward and poked the side of JJ's belly slightly, "Come on, kid, move that leg."

There was a bit of movement on the screen before the doctor looked back at Emily, "Talk to her belly again, it seems to be working."

"Move those little legs, kiddo. We'd like to see what's between them because if me and Mommy go back to work and tell Aunt Penny we only know that you have a brother but have no idea what you are, she's gunna throw a fit." Emily looked up at the screen to see the baby moving still, "Come on, you know how to work those legs. Mommy complains about kicks all the time."

"Ah, there we go." The doctor froze the screen and printed off another picture, "Baby B is a girl."

"Andre and Everly Prentiss," JJ whispered as she smiled up at her wife.

"Andre and Everly," Emily whispered back, "Thank you so much, Jennifer. I love you."

*E&amp;J*

Emily and JJ drove back to Quantico holding hands. Emily hadn't stopped smiling and telling JJ how much she loved her since they left the doctor's office. JJ couldn't stop staring at the ultrasounds of their children. When they finally pulled into the parking garage, the women reluctantly let go of each other's hand so they could get out of the car. Just 5 minutes after pulling in, they were on the sixth floor of the Quantico building.

"Emily, JJ, you're back!"

Both agents turned and smiled at Garcia before Emily spoke, "We are. Wanna help us gather everyone in the round table room so we can tell you all about the babies?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Penelope entered the double glass doors and yelled, "Alpha team, round table room, now!"

"Hey wait! We're next in rotation!"

Penelope turned and squinted at the man stood behind her, "Relax, Anderson, it's personal not business."

It only took a few minutes for the team to gather in the room that was usually used to review cases. Everyone took their seats as Emily and JJ stood by the projector, two photos in JJ's hand.

"I assume this isn't a case?" Rossi asked as he took his seat next to Alex.

"You assume correct," Emily smiled as she took her wife's free hand. "We just came from the doctor. We've already called Jennifer's parents and my mother so you guys are next in line."

JJ placed both photos on the table while everyone stood to get a better look, "You all are lookin' at the newest Prentiss family members; Andre Joseph and Everly Jane."

"Oh yay!" Penelope jumped from her chair and enveloped both women in a hug.

The rest of the team shared their congratulations one at a time. Hotch was last to congratulate the women and when he was done, he pulled Emily aside.

"Derek told me about the conversation the two of you had the other night," Emily attempted to interrupt but Hotch kept talking. "You can take time when you need to, Emily. I will give **both **of you maternity leave; you are both mothers after all. After leave, if you're ready to come back, you'll be welcomed with open arms but if you're not, that's ok, too. We love you, Emily, you're family and so are those two babies. All we want is for you to be happy and we'll do whatever we have to, to make sure you, JJ, Andre, and Everly are happy. Ok?"

Emily smiled and pulled her boss into a hug, "Thank you, Sir."

_**One of each, yay! I know some people wanted two boys or two girls but I really like those two names and I think they sound good together so, one of each. Hope that's ok. Haha. Also, that whole throwing up anything fruit flavored thing? That happened when my ex was pregnant with our daughter. Anytime she ate or drank anything fruit flavored, it barely made it all the way to her stomach before it was coming back up. And oddly enough, my daughter now LOVES fruit. **_


	16. Soccer Playing Rubber Duckies

**Soccer Playing Rubber Duckies**

_**Another time jump in this one; just a couple months.**_

"I don't know, Pen, shouldn't you be asking Jennifer about this?" Emily sighed as she pushed a cart around the party store.

Penelope stopped walking to raise an eyebrow at Emily, "If I asked JJ, it wouldn't be a surprise."

Emily just shrugged her shoulders as Penelope began walking the aisles of the store again. The now red-head would occasionally throw new decorations into the cart, Emily decided it was best to just go along with the technical analyst and let her plan a baby shower for JJ.

"So, you're doing green and yellow, right?"

Emily nodded, "Yeah, Jennifer and I decided it was best since they'll be sharing a room for now. We don't want to 'force gender stereotypes onto infants'. Or, at least that's what Jennifer said, I've just learned to go along with it to avoid pregnancy hormones and sleeping on the couch."

"Why? It's a comfy couch." Penelope laughed.

"Yeah, but not as comfy as our pillow top California King." Emily laughed with Penelope, "I actually have a request though. Since we're doing yellow and green, we can use those in the shower and I want ducks and soccer."

"Ducks and soccer? I feel like they're not gunna have little rubber duckies wearin' soccer jerseys, Em."

"You're a technical Goddess, are you telling me you can't Photoshop something together?" Emily raised her eyebrow.

"That sounded like a challenge; one that I will gladly accept." Penelope turned down an aisle, "Let's see what we can get along the lines of ducks and soccer equipment and then I can do some computer magic on the rest."

*E&amp;J*

"Ok, I need you all to be at the restaurant by 6:45 at the latest." Penelope addressed the BAU team, minus Emily and JJ who were at a doctor's appointment.

"Baby girl, are you sure it's a good idea to surprise a woman who's like 7 months pregnant with twins?" Derek really didn't want JJ to go into labor at her baby shower.

Penelope shook her head, "It's not like we're gunna jump out and scream at her with noise makers and stuff, I'm not stupid."

"I didn't say you were, Penelope. I'm just-"

Derek was cut off by Reid who was standing by the window of the round table room, "Incoming!"

The team looked through the window to see Emily helping a very pregnant JJ walk (no one dared say she waddled after the bruise she left on Rossi's arm the last time he mentioned it) through the bullpen and up the steps to the round table room.

"Please tell me there isn't a case?! I was really lookin' forward to a date night." JJ walked in the room with a pout.

"No case, JJ," Hotch smiled at the blonde and raised a folder, "We were just going over some old case files."

"Oh, good," JJ's face immediately relaxed and brightened.

"So how was your appointment? We need updates, woman!" Penelope grabbed a chair and sat next to her best friend.

"It went really well. The doctor is pretty surprised that I haven't had to be put on bed rest yet, and I have to admit, I am too." JJ pulled a strip of ultrasound photos out of her brief case, "Andre is about 2 pounds 4 ounces, Everly is a dainty little thing-"

"Like her mother." Derek interrupted and was given a glare by the blonde.

"I am not **dainty**, Derek Morgan. If I wasn't pregnant, I could probably kick your ass." She turned back to Penelope, "As I was saying, Everly is only 1 pound 14 ounces but the doctor says that's still ok."

"So what do you guys have planned for your date night?" Alex inquired.

JJ sighed, "I honestly just want to stay home."

"You can't do that," Reid all but yelled. "I-I mean, the babies are almost here and you won't get much of a chance to go out again so you should take the chance while you have it."

"Funny you should say that," JJ eyed the genius and then turned to her wife, "Emily said the same thing. She made reservations at the new Italian place not far from home."

"Well that sounds like a great idea." Rossi smiled knowingly, "I'm sure you'll have a great time."

*E&amp;J*

"May I help you?"

Emily smiled at the hostess, "Yeah, I have reservations for Prentiss."

The hostess smiled wide, "Of course! Right this way."

JJ eyed the shorter woman, "Why is everyone so excited about our date night?"

Emily shrugged her shoulders as she placed a hand at her wife's back and led her to the back of the restaurant. The three women stopped at a set of glass doors, the room beyond them blocked by deep red curtains. The hostess grinned as Emily gave a small nod, letting the woman know she could open the doors.

JJ gasped as the doors open and tears formed in her eyes. There in the room stood her BAU team as well as her parents, brother, sister-in-law, niece, and Emily's mother. Above the group was a huge banner donned with yellow rubber ducks in University of Pittsburgh soccer jerseys and the words 'It's a boy! Andre Joseph' and 'It's a girl! Everly Jane'. The blonde quickly scanned the smiling faces of her and Emily's family and then scanned the rest of the room to find it decorated with yellow rubber ducks, soccer balls, University of Pittsburgh emblems and jerseys, and finally landing on a table full of gifts, many more gifts than there were people in the room.

"Oh my God, you guys!" JJ finally spoke, tears still in her eyes.

"Surprise," Emily whispered before kissing her wife on the temple.

_**It's a short one, I know, and I haven't been around in a while and I apologize greatly. I've had some personal stuff (depression is a mother fucker; please excuse the language), as well as spending time with my daughter before she went on vacation with her mother. I hope you all can forgive me and enjoy this short chapter. Hopefully I'll have more up soon. Again, I'm sorry. **_


	17. This Isn't My First Time

**This Isn't My First Time**

"I really don't wanna go on this case." Emily groaned as she packed her go bag.

"It'll be fine. You'll only be an hour and a half away, you guys might even be able to come home at night if you don't get too caught up. If anything happens and I need you home sooner, let Morgan drive and you'll be home before you know it."

The team had just been told they would be traveling to Clarksville, Maryland within the hour. The local police had some new information on a cold case and needed the BAU's insight. Emily was less than thrilled; she was supposed to have some time off considering JJ could go into labor at any minute. The blonde was 8 months pregnant with twins, after all.

"Hotch promised I wouldn't have to travel until after the babies were born."

JJ attempted to sit up in bed, the task was a bit difficult because of her rather large belly, "An hour and a half, Emily, that's it. That's not exactly travelling. Besides, Garcia is gunna come by to keep me company and my mother will be here in two days. Everything will be fine."

"No, don't say that. Every time someone says something will be fine or ok is when things start to go horribly wrong." Emily dropped her go bag with a huff and sat on the bed next to her wife, "I'm calling Hotch. I can work from Quantico."

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, you're acting like a child. I will be fine. Garcia is even working from here, she will be with me constantly." JJ grabbed Emily's shoulder's too look her in the eye, "Go to work, woman. If it makes you feel better, I will call you every couple hours and you can call me whenever you have a free minute."

"Fine, but you better call me. I don't care if it's just because one of them kicked too hard and it hurt, you call me."

JJ smiled, "Yes, darling."

Emily stood once more and kissed her wife sweetly, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

The dark haired agent leaned down and kissed JJ's large belly twice, "And I love the both of you. Please be good and don't try to come out before I get home."

Emily made it to Quantico with 20 minutes to spare. She rode the elevator up to the sixth floor and bumped into Garcia on her way out.

"Hey, Princess." Garcia smiled, "I'm on my way over to your house now, figured I'd work from there, give Jayje some company."

"Thank you for that Garcia. I'm not so sure about me going with the team on this one." Emily took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh, "But, we're less than 2 hours away and you'll be with her so I guess I'll be ok."

"I will call you if I think anything is wrong, I promise, but now, I gotta get goin'. Don't wanna leave Blondie alone too long." The technical analyst hugged her friend and got on the elevator with a wave.

***E&amp;J***

It's just after 2 in the afternoon when Emily finally gets a chance to sit for more than thirty seconds and call her wife.

"Prentiss," Emily hears her wife's voice after the second ring.

"It never gets old hearing you answer the phone like that."

JJ laughs, "It sure took long enough to get the hang of it. I can't even count how many times I answered the phone with 'Jar-Prentiss'."

"Yeah, everyone got a kick out of that." Emily smiles, "Anyway, how are you and the energy suckers?"

JJ scoffs, "Will you stop callin' our children 'energy suckers'? I mean, they do suck the energy outta me but still. And we're great. It's been eerily calm in there the last couple of hours but I think that's just because I convinced Pen to run to Taco Bell for lunch."

"Jennifer, she's not supposed to leave. What if you had gone into labor while she wasn't there?" Emily began to panic.

"Em, she was gone less than 15 minutes. If I had gone into labor, she would have been back in plenty of time. Your children wanted Taco Bell, yell at them, not me." JJ laughed, "Anyway, how's your day goin'?"

Emily sighed and JJ heard the brunette crack her neck over the phone, "Ugh. We have a whole lot of old information that we still haven't gotten through plus whatever **new** information they have and I'm just ready for the day to be over."

There was a long pause over the line, Emily could hear JJ mumbling something before the blonde began speaking, "Sorry, spaced out."

"Don't lie to me, Jennifer. What was that?"

JJ took a deep breath, "N-nothing. Indigestion probably."

"Probably my ass, give the phone to Garcia."

JJ groaned as she handed the phone to the red-head technical analyst, "What's up, Gum Drop?"

"How many times in the last hour has JJ complained about indigestion?"

"Well get right to the point, why don't ya?" Garcia laughed, "Probably 4 or 5 times in the last hour or so. Why?"

Emily really began to panic this time, "She's eaten Taco Bell at least once a week lately and **never **gotten indigestion. I'm telling Hotch I'm coming home. Keep a **really **close eye on her, Garcia. Please? I mean don't even let her roll over without your help. I think she's having contractions and not telling you so you won't call me home from work."

Penelope squinted her eyes and looked across the bed at JJ, "Jennifer Lynn Prentiss, are you havin' contractions and lyin' so I won't call Em?"

"N-no, it's indiges- OH, FUCK!" JJ yelled as a hand flew to her stomach.

"Em, tell Morgan to drive fast!"

"We'll be there as soon as possible. Keep an eye on her and if the contractions get worse, call an ambulance."

***E&amp;J***

It was just over an hour later when Emily ran up the side walk to her front door, Derek not far behind. Both could hear JJ moaning from the bedroom as they ran up the stairs.

"Jennifer," Emily spoke as she busted into the room. "Are you ok? How bad are they?"

JJ shook her head as Penelope spoke, "This is the sixth one in the last hour. Jayje called the doctor and they said there was no need to rush into the hospital until they were 5 minutes apart or less. The last two were about 6 minutes apart."

"Ok well maybe we should head to the hospital now, just to be safe." Derek spoke from the doorway.

Emily and JJ nodded before the brunette spoke, "Great idea. Come on, baby, let's get you up."

As Emily reaches for JJ hand, the blonde doubles over, a scream ripping from her throat.

"Ok, maybe we'll keep you in the bed for a minute." Emily sits next to her wife and rubs her belly, hoping it'll help the pain.

Penelope glances at her watch and back to the bed, "That was only about 3 minutes, Em. Maybe we should call an ambulance?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's a good idea." Emily nods.

"Em," JJ pants, "It fuckin' hurts."

Morgan stands awkwardly at the door, not sure if he should stay in the room or wait outside. He looks back and forth between JJ, who is a panting, sweaty mess, and Emily who looks like she might pass out from nerves.

"Guys, I've delivered a few babies before." Morgan is just as surprised by his voice as the three other women in the room.

"What?" Emily asks, her eyebrow cocked.

"I'm just sayin', I was a cop before I joined the Bureau. I've had to deliver babies out in the field before, I could take a look," He looks to JJ, "If you're ok with that, I mean. Just to make sure there's no head comin' out or anything. And if worse comes to worse, I know how to deliver a baby."

"S-sure." JJ mumbles as she leans back.

"That ok with you, Em? I'm not tryin' to perv on your wife, I promise." Derek laughs, hoping to lighten the situation some.

"If you can help, then help. Please, Derek, cause I'm kinda freaking out right now."

Derek nods and moves to sit at the end of the bed, he grips the blanket and looks at his partner and her wife, both women nod and he pulls the blanket back. JJ hesitates slightly before opening her legs and when she does, the see Derek's eyes widen a bit.

"What happened to not pervin' on me, Morgan?" JJ laughs until another contraction hits and she screams again.

"No-not pervin'." Derek turns to Garcia, "Baby girl, how long till the ambulance gets here?"

"They said about 10 minutes. There's a pretty bad accident not far from here."

"Ok…" Derek looks around the room before his eyes land on JJ, "Jayje, I don't know which one is coming out first but they're probably gunna be here before the medics; I can see a lot of dark hair."

Emily laughed, "That's not funny, Derek."

"Do you see me laughin', Emily?" He looks to Penelope again, "Pen, can you grab some towels and scissors and something to tie the umbilical cord with? And warm water."

Penelope nodded and ran from the room muttering something to herself.

"This is ridiculous. I can't give- FUCK!" Another contraction, "I can't give birth in our bed with Derek between my legs. This is so wrong."

"You're sure you can do this, Morgan? I'm counting on you not to drop my kid or anything."

This made the dark skinned man smile, "I would never drop one of your children, Princess. There's a 50/50 chance that the first one that comes out is my God-child. This isn't my first time. I got this."

Just as Penelope came back in the room, JJ was hit with another contraction as she yelled, "D-Derek?!"

"You can push if you have to, Jay. It's gunna be ok."

JJ nodded as she waited for another contraction. A little more than a minute later, Penelope came bustling into the room arms full of towels and everything else Derek asked for.

"Is this ok to tie of the umbilical cord?" Penelope asked.

Emily laughed, "We're using poultry rope to tie of my kids' umbilical cords?"

The red head shrugged, "It was all I could find."

"That's perfect, Baby Girl." Derek took all the items from Penelope and turned to JJ, "Can you life your butt for a second? I'm gunna put a towel under you. It won't help much but it's better than getting all this stuff all over your sheets."

"This is fuckin' ridiculous," JJ growled through gritted teeth as another contraction hit. "FUCK IT HURTS! DEREK DO SOMETHING!"

Derek lifted the blanket covering JJ's lower half once again, "Um, yeah, that kid is comin' out. JJ, you gotta push. I know it hurts-"

"You don't know shit!"

Derek, along with Emily and Penelope, laughed before he spoke again, "Ok, you're right but I do know that you gotta push that baby out, Jayje. And I do know that you're one of the strongest women I know, push, JJ."

Emily leaned to kiss her wife's forehead and whispered in her ear, "He's right, Baby. You can do this. I know this isn't how you wanted to give birth but you gotta get that baby out. Push."

After three short pushes, the room was filled with the sound of a baby crying.

Derek held up the small child, "Say hi to Andre, everyone. What time is it?"

Emily glanced quickly at the bedside table, the alarm clock read 3:41 pm, she whispered to her wife, "3:41, little Andre was born at 3:41, Jennifer."

Derek tied off the wailing baby's umbilical cord and handed the scissors to Emily, "You're not at the hospital but you should still get to cut your son's cord, Em."

No sooner did Emily cut through Andre's cord, did they hear sirens in the driveway. Penelope ran to open the door as Morgan placed little Andre on JJ's chest.

"Well, looks like we're late to the party." The first paramedic laughed as he entered the room.

Morgan shook his head, "Oh don't worry, I left one in there for you."

"Ah, thanks. Can't have people tryin' to steal my job. I got mouths to feed." The medic smiled as he walked to the bed, "So, what have we here?"

"She's 8 months pregnant with twins. Well, one twin now, I guess. I was out in the field, we work for the FBI, and she called. This little guy here was just born at 3:41 but as my friend pointed out, our little girl is still in there." Emily explained.

As the paramedic opened his mouth to speak, JJ tried to hold in a scream of pain.

The paramedic yelled to his partner, "We got a live one. Another contraction?"

"Uh-huh."

Emily wrapped the dark haired child in one of the towels and handed him off to the second paramedic that walked in the room, "You're ok, Baby."

The first medic looked between JJ's legs before smiling, "Well it seems your little girl is lonely in there, she's comin' out. Like, now. I need you to push for me, ma'am."

"JJ," the blonde spoke through gritted teeth, "My name is JJ."

"Ok, JJ, I need you to give me a few good pushes. I'm not even gunna try to get you in the ambulance, this little girl won't wait."

Emily continued to whisper lovingly into her wife's ear and hold her hand while the blonde pushed. She'd pushed 4 times and the baby still wasn't out.

"Well this one is clearly as stubborn as you, Em." Morgan laughed from the corner of the room.

"You won't be laughing when you have to babysit," Emily smiled as Derek's face fell to a frown, "That's what I thought, Buddy."

JJ continued to push, after another three pushes, the room was filled with cries once again.

"Time?"

Morgan looked at his watch and back to the medic, "3:51. Exactly ten minutes apart."

"Well ladies the good news is, the baby's out." The medic spoke as he wrapped the newborn in a towel.

"Th-there's bad news?" JJ asked. "Is she ok? I mean she's breathin', I can hear her cryin'."

The medic laughed, "Nothing wrong, exactly. You all said that little guy had a sister in there, I've been a paramedic for ten years now, delivered lots of babies, even watched 2 of my own be born and I've never seen a sister with the same equipment as a brother."

"What?" Emily was clearly confused as everyone else in the room laughed as they understood what the man was saying.

The medic stood from between JJ's legs and handed the screaming infant to Emily while opening up the towel a bit, "You have yourselves two boys."

Emily looked down at the baby in her arms, unlike his brother, he had very little blonde hair on the top of his head but his eyes seemed to be a light brown, almost hazel. Emily knew his eyes would probably change but she hoped they'd stay the light color.

"Well I guess Everly Jane isn't such a great name for your brother, huh, Andre?" Penelope asked the now calm first born child.

JJ shook her head, crying happy tears, "Probably not."

There were a few moments of silence as the medics checked out both babies and JJ. Finally, Emily spoke.

"Derek."

"What's up, Em?" The dark skinned man asked his best friend.

Emily shook her head, "No. I want to name him Derek. After his God father."

JJ smiled at her wife, "I think it's a great idea. After all, if it weren't for you, Penelope and I would have been doin' this alone while you guys were out in the field. I would say we should name the one you delivered after you but, he already has a name."

Derek stood by the door of the room, not even bothering the hide the tears in his eyes, "Seriously? Y-you really wanna name him after me?"

"Yeah, seriously. Andre Joseph and Derek Justice Prentiss." Emily looked from her children to her best friend, "Justice seems fitting being named after his bad ass FBI agent uncle slash God father."

"I hate to break up the party here folks, but we should get mom and babies to the hospital. Or… moms and babies to the hospital."

Derek nodded, unable to speak, Penelope spoke for him, "We're right behind you. I'll call Hotch and the rest of the team on the way."

"Don't tell them that Derek's a boy. Let's surprise em." JJ laughed.

"Oh, man." Derek finally spoke, "I'm gunna have to change the name on the nursery wall."

"Not just repainting to be done but a lot of pink clothes and baby items need to exchanged for blue." Penelope laughed.

The three women in the room laughed as JJ was loaded onto a stretcher and handed one baby, Emily was handed the other.

"And we're off." Emily whispered to the blonde boy in her arms.

_**Once again, I take forever to get a chapter out. Sorry for anyone who's been waiting. Also, hope you liked the surprise. Haha. This actually happened to someone I know. They went the entire pregnancy thinking they were having one of each and ended up with two boys. There was a lot of repainting and gift returning/exchanging to be done. Next chapter will be the rest of the team and grandparents and aunts/uncles meeting the babies.**_


	18. The New Prentiss Boys

**The New Prentiss Boys**

It had been 4 hours since both Prentiss boys had been born. JJ had fallen asleep as soon as she was brought into a room and fed both boys, she did just give birth to twins without any medication after all, and Emily sat by her side just admiring both of her children. Penelope and Derek had gone back to Emily and JJ's to grab their hospital bags that were forgotten in the rush to get JJ and the babies to the hospital, then went back to work.

Emily had almost forgot that she was supposed to be calling her mother and JJ's family to inform them of the birth, and surprise that Everly turned out to be a boy. The brunette pulled out her phone and called her mother.

"Emily, darling, how are you?"

"Answering on the first ring, Mother? How very unlike you," Emily laughed.

"Well with the birth of my grandchildren impending, I've all but glued the phone to my hand."

This caused Emily to smile, "That's actually why I'm calling, Mother. Your grandchildren are now 4 hours and 22 minutes old and 4 hours and 12 minutes old, respectively."

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, you were supposed to call me as soon as Jennifer went into labor. I've had a jet on standby for the last month now."

"Of course you have," Emily shook her head, "I would have called if Jennifer hadn't been trying to hide the fact that she was in labor. I was in the field in Clarksville and she said it was indigestion. Luckily, I know Jenn and got Morgan to drive me home. We didn't even make it to the hospital; Derek delivered Andre in our bed. The paramedics got there just after I'd cut his cord and ten minutes later they were delivering Derek."

"Oh, my goodness! Well I'll drive to the airstrip now and be there soon, I'm in Florida, I'll be in DC in about two hours and at the hospital shortly after that." Emily could hear her mother rushing around whatever hotel room she was in before she heard a thud, "Wait a moment, why was the paramedic delivering Agent Morgan?"

"Oh, yeah, about that," Emily chuckled a bit, "It turns out Everly wasn't actually Everly after all. When the paramedic delivered the second baby, there was a little extra equipment that shouldn't have been there and Jennifer and I decided to name our second son after his God father. So, Derek Justice Prentiss was born exactly ten minutes after his brother."

"Well…" There was a long pause on the other end of the line.

"Mother?"

Elizabeth sniffled before speaking again, "I have two grandsons."

"Yes, Mother, you do. Andre Joseph was born at 3:41 pm, he's 4 pounds and 9 ounces and 19 inches long. Derek Justice was born at 3:51, he weighs 4 pounds even and is also 19 inches long. They're both breathing on their own and ate just before Jennifer fell asleep about two hours ago. As originally thought, breast feeding two babies at once is a bit difficult but she managed."

"I'm so very proud of you, Emily."

"Proud of me? Jennifer's the one who gave birth to 8 pounds of babies without any pain medication."

Elizabeth sighed, "Emily, she did that with you by her side. She knew she could do it because you love her. You married her and put your faith in her to carry your children. You may not have given birth to them but I'm still very proud of you for bringing two children into this world with someone you love. Never forget that I am always proud of the woman you've become."

"Thank you, Mother, I love you. I should let you get going though and I still need to call the Jareaus."

"I love you, too, Darling. I'll see you soon and if Jennifer wakes up before I get there, tell her I love her, as well. And make sure you give my boys a kiss from Grandma."

"Who was that?"

Emily turned her head to see JJ had woken up. The brunette smiled at her wife and walked across the room.

"My mom," Emily leaned down and kisses JJ sweetly, "I kinda forgot I was supposed to be calling grandparents, I was too busy looking on these gorgeous boys you gave birth to. I was just about to call your parents but since you're up, maybe you should do it?"

JJ nodded and reached for her phone on the table beside her hospital bed, "How did Elizabeth take to the news of two boys?"

"Very well, actually. She's on her way here now. She should land in about two hours so she'll be here in like three. You know the Ambassador; she'll probably stop and buy out an entire baby store on her way."

JJ nodded and smiled as her mother answered the phone, "Jenny, how are you?"

"Pretty good, I'm a good twenty pounds lighter so that's nice."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Sandra asked in a panic.

"Well, I had the babies. And before you freak out, I know I was supposed to call if it happened before you and dad go out here but this was kinda sudden. I actually gave birth in mine and Emily's bed."

"ANDREW! Your daughter had the twins. In her own bed!"

JJ laughed as she heard her father yelling incoherently in the background, "What is he sayin'?"

"I would like to know why you thought your bed was a good place to give birth to my grandchildren. That's what hospitals are for, Jenny." Andrew laughed as he picked up the other phone.

"Yeah well I was in denial about bein' in labor because Em was out in the field and I swore it was just indigestion and the next thing I know, Emily and Derek are at the house, Derek's between my legs and I'm pushin' out Andre."

Andrew laughs again, "You never could do what you were told, always one to go off and do things her own way."

"Were they both born at home?" Sandra asked before JJ could answer her father.

"Yes. Andre came first at 3:41. They weight him when we got to the hospital; he's 4 pounds 9 ounces and 19 inches."

"And my granddaughter?" Andrew asked.

"Well she never came."

"What do you mean?! You just said you had them both at home, what happened, Jennifer?" Sandra was panicking again.

"Relax, Mom, she never came because apparently the doctor was wrong about you even havin' another granddaughter. Your other grandson was born exactly 10 minutes after his brother. He weighs 4 pounds and he's also 19 inches."

JJ heard her father clear his throat, trying and failing to hide the emotion from his voice, "I have **two **grandsons? What's the second one's name?"

JJ began to tear up, "Yes, Daddy, you have two grandsons. Andre Joseph and Derek Justice; we named him after Derek seeing as he helped deliver them."

"Oh, Jenny, we love you and Emily so much. We'll be on the next flight out, ok?"Andrew spoke again, JJ could hear her mother sobbing in the background.

"Ok, Daddy. We'll see you soon, we love you."

***E&amp;J***

"Jennifer Lynn Prentiss, what did your parents and I tell you about calling us all when you had the babies?"

Emily and JJ both laugh as they hear Elizabeth enter the room before they actually see her.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I was too busy convincin' myself I wasn't in labor because I didn't want Emily to miss it."

Elizabeth dropped the four rather large bags she carried on the floor and walked to the bed where Emily and JJ each held a baby, "You're forgiven. This time."

"This time?" JJ raised an eyebrow, "You expect me to do this again?"

Emily laughed and kissed her wife's forehead, "Certainly not in our bed again. But Mother, we're good with these two for now. Maybe we'll have more, maybe no. Maybe we'll adopt next time. Or maybe I'll be feeling particularly adventurous and carry the next one but let's just be happy with the two healthy boys we have now."

Elizabeth eyed her daughter and sighed, "Fine. Now may I please hold one of my grandsons?"

Emily smiled as she stood with Derek in her arms and gently passed the sleeping baby to her mother, "Meet Derek Justice Prentiss, Grandma."

Elizabeth smiled at the boy who seemed to be the spitting image of JJ already, well aside from the light brown eyes but his eyes were closed so Elizabeth couldn't see them yet. The baby began to move about, wiggling in his grandmother's arms.

"Hello, Derek, I'm your grandmother. I love you and your brother so very much and I promise to you, I will be a better grandmother to you than I was a mother to your own. You and your brother will always have me and I promise to spoil you rotten." Elizabeth leaned forward and kissed the boy's wrinkled forehead, "You are so precious, my boy."

Derek begins to wake up and open his eyes, Elizabeth gasps, "My, where did those beautiful eyes come from?"

JJ smiles, "I guess he couldn't decide if he wanted to completely look like me or throw Em a bone so he compromised. They're not as dark as Mommy's but definitely not blue like mine. Andre here, however, has decided to go half and half. His eyes are blue as the sky on a clear day with hair black as ink."

Elizabeth walks closer to JJ, Derek still snuggled in her arms, as the blonde agent removes the boy's hat to reveal his head full of black hair, "Yes that hair definitely looks just like Emmett and Emily when they were children. You two used to get confused for twins all the time. These two actually are twins and you can't tell one bit."

"So, Mother, how much did you blow at Babies 'R Us?"

The three women laugh as Emily places the bags on the foot of JJ's hospital bed.

***E&amp;J***

It was just after 10 pm when Emily's phone rang, looking at the caller ID, she saw it was Hotch, "Prentiss."

"Hey, Emily," Hotch smiled into the phone, "How are you all?"

"We're all pretty great, sir. Jenn just finished feeding the babies and all three are sleeping peacefully. The Ambassador came by earlier, she's back at her hotel now and the Jareaus will be here first thing tomorrow. How was the rest of the day?"

"Really well, actually, we're done here. Derek came back after he dropped your bags off to you and JJ. I don't know if it was the adrenaline rush of him delivering one of the twins or the excitement of the photos he showed us but we all caught a second wind and had the guy in custody by 8. We're heading back now; I just wanted to let you know we'll all be by tomorrow."

"Sounds good, Hotch. I know JJ is excited to show off the bo-babies." Emily caught herself before she let on that both babies were boys.

"Speaking of babies, which is which? Morgan showed us pictures but we're not sure who is who."

"Andre is the one with the head full of my black hair and Jennifer's bright blue eyes." Emily laughed remembering seeing the boy's eyes for the first time.

"So that makes Everly the blonde."

"Uh, y-yeah." Emily stuttered out. "Anyway, I'm gunna hit the hay; we'll see you all tomorrow."

Hotch was barely able to say goodbye before Emily hung up the phone. It may have been an innocent lie but this is her boss. She laughed to herself before kissing her wife on the forehead and checking on both of their boys before lying on the reclining chair and falling asleep.

***E&amp;J***

"My goodness, Jenny," Sandra squealed as she held Andre and looked over to her husband who held Derek, "They're absolutely perfect!"

"They are, aren't they? I mean, I'm probably a bit biased but I think they're the cutest kids in the world." JJ smiled as her mother and father stared back and forth between their grandchildren. "At least they'll be easy to tell apart with Andre havin' black hair and Derek havin' blonde."

"Thank God." Emily spoke under her breath as the rest of the room laughed.

About an hour later, just as JJ was finishing feeding Andre, there was a knock at the door and Penelope poked her head into the curtain.

"Are you decent? The rest of the team is here and they'd like to meet Andre and D-"

JJ cut off the red head, "Yes, I'm decent. Don't say anything about Andre's… sibling, we're gunna surprise them."

As Penelope opened her mouth, baby Derek began to fuss, "If that's an 'I'm wet so hurry up and change me' cry it sounds like we're just in time for the surprise."

Penelope turned in the door and motioned for the team to follow her in. Each member of the team came in carrying some sort of gift. When Reid finally entered the room, JJ and Emily shared a glanced, the young agent held 6 balloons, two plain blue, one 'It's a Boy!' and two plain pink accompanied by one 'It's a Girl!'.

Hotch was the first to speak as he pulled Emily into a hug, "Congratulations to both of you and just know that anything you need, we're all here."

"Thank you, Aaron that means a lot to us. I know Jenn will get maternity leave but do you think it'd be possible for me to get at least a week or two off?"

"Absolutely, just shoot me an email before Monday so we can make it official." Hotch smiled and made his was over the JJ who was still holding Andre, "I see a little bit of dark hair sticking outta that hat. Andre?"

JJ smiled and passed the boy over to Hotch as the chief smiled he spoke to the boy, "Well hey there little guy. Where's your sister?"

Sandra, Andrew, Morgan, Garcia, JJ, and Emily all laughed at the question earning looks of question from the rest of the team.

"What aren't you all telling us?" Hotch asked as he looked between the six people.

"Well, apparently some things just don't go as planned. Andre doesn't actually have a sister." JJ looked to Reid who, for a genius, was probably the most confused.

Reid cleared his throat, "But, there were two babies. There are two bassinets in here. Derek delivered one and Sandra is holding a baby."

Alex looked around the room, noting the lack of pink in the gifts brought by Elizabeth, Sandra, and Andrew, "No."

"No what?" Rossi looked to Alex.

"No pink." Alex looked around the room one more time, "Andre doesn't have a sister because he has a brother!"

The Rossi, Hotch, and Reid looked around the room as Alex had before letting out a collective, "What?!"

"Yeah, apparently the doctor was looking at things all wrong and well…" Emily pointed to the baby Sandra still held, "That's Derek Justice Prentiss."

Morgan spoke up with a smile on his face, "Named after his kick ass Godfather who delivered his brother."

"Do you guys think the gift shop will let me return the pink balloons?" The room erupted in laughter at Reid's question.


	19. The Boys' First Day Home

**The Boys' First Day Home**

_**Holy crap, guys, I suck. I'm so sorry. I've been having trouble figuring out where to go with this story because, as I've said a few times, I never intended for it to be more than that first chapter. I'm so sorry. And PLEASE if you have any ideas for new chapters, feel free to let me know. Anyway, I know this short chapter doesn't make up for anything but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. **_

It had been a week since JJ had given birth and since both boys had no trouble breathing or breast feeding, they had gone home with JJ that morning. Emily was standing next to her sons' playpen while JJ slept. Much to Emily's delight, the blonde was doing her best to get as much sleep as possible. She looked at both boys, swaddled tightly next to each other, smiling as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"You're both so amazing." Emily whispered as she ran a finger down each boy's cheek, "I'm so thankful your mother was willing to do this for me, for us. I'll never be able to thank her enough."

Emily turned to her bed and kissed her wife on the forehead before retreating from the room and down the stairs. The brunette made her way into the kitchen, sighing when she opened the fridge and found nothing but orange juice, cheese, and a few less than appetizing looking vegetables.

"I definitely can't leave Jenn alone with the boys and I would like her to keep sleeping." Emily's eyes roamed the kitchen as she thought, her eyes landed on her sons' car seats, "I guess I could take a quick trip with them."

Emily runs back upstairs to change both boys. Once they're in clean diapers and warm clothes, she starts to head downstairs before she realizes she should leave a note for her wife, lest the blonde wake up and have a heart attack because her wife and children are nowhere to be found.

_Jennifer,_

_After a week of hospital food, I couldn't stand the thought of takeout. I packed up the boys and we're off to the grocery store. We should be home before you wake up but I'm being smart and leaving a note so you don't worry in case you do wake up. Sleep well. We love you._

_Emily, Andre, and Derek._

After placing the note on the alarm clock, knowing it was the first thing JJ would look at upon waking, Emily carried both boys to the living room and buckled them into their seats.

"Ok guys, just let Mommy get your diaper bag and a bottle for each of you just to be safe and we'll be outta here." Andre grunts in his sleep, causing Emily to laugh, "Ok then, little man."

Once Emily is sure she has everything she needs, she grabs both car seats and heads for the door and thus, running into her first problem.

"I really should have opened the door first," she mumbled as she placed Derek's car seat on the floor to open the door and then once again on the ground outside to close the door, then remembered she'd have to do the same thing to get the boys in the car, "Stupid fucking doors."

After a little bit of maneuvering, both boys are latched into their car seat bases, a small mirror positioned between the two so they could be seen from the front seat, Emily climbed into the driver seat and started the car.

"And we're off."

It took a little over 20 minutes to get to the grocery store, it would have taken less time but Emily refused to go over the speed limit with her sons in the car. Once she's pulled into a spot as close to the door as possible Emily realizes her next dilemma.

"How in the hell am I going to get two car seats in one carriage and food in there?"

She looks to one of the carriages that was sitting in the parking lot, then in the rearview mirror at the two infant carriers. She thinks a moment before she remembers that JJ put one of their Boba Wraps in the diaper bag.

"Safe to say your Momma is a genius, guys."

Emily got out of the SUV and grabbed the wrap from the diaper bag. It took a few minutes to get the whole thing tied properly and get Andre into it securely before she unclipped Derek from the car seat base and sat him on the shopping cart.

It took a bit of time to adjust to looking over the infant sat on top of the carriage and the weight of one strapped to her chest, but Emily made quick work of getting into the store and out of the cold.

Not half way through the produce section, Emily can feel eyes on her before a woman walks up to her with a shy smile, "I just had to say you look wonderful for having twins."

Emily smiled back, "Well thank you but I didn't give birth but I think my wife looks pretty great, especially considering she didn't make it to the hospital before giving birth."

The woman's eyebrows shot up and Emily was sure she was about to get an earful of Bible scripture, "Well that's great! Congratulations to both of you, and good luck."

Both women smiled as they went their separate ways.

Emily made her way through the grocery store and to the checkout line without either boy waking up. Half way through being rung up, she feels Andre squirming before the cries begin. She bounces with the infant, hoping it will keep him calm until they can get to the car.

"Shhh, it's ok, Little Man, we're almost done here." Emily kept swaying and bouncing the small child but before long, Derek was crying, too. "I should not have done this alone. It's ok guys, we're heading to the car now and I'll give you a bottle."

The girl at the register gave Emily a smile, "Two at once has to be a hassle."

"This is the first day out of the hospital, my wife's asleep at home and I thought I'd give her more time to sleep. I will think twice next time," Emily laughed as Derek started to calm down after placating him with a pacifier, "Guess he was just yelling because his brother was, if only Andre would take his pacifier."

Less than ten minutes later, Emily has both boys latched into the SUV and has finished loading the groceries, "Alright, bottles then home to Mama."

Just as Emily got situated so she could hold a bottle for each boy her phone rang.

"Prentiss," Emily answered after putting the phone on speaker.

"Baby?"

"Hey, Jenn, how was your nap?"

JJ sighed contently, "It was fantastic, thank you. How are the little men?"

"I'm currently trying to feed them both in the car because we were here a little longer than planned," Emily laughed as she told her wife about her impromptu shopping trip with the boys. "So, needless to say, I'm not doing this alone with them again until they can go longer without eating."

Just say Emily finished her sentence, Andre began to cry again.

"Aw, my poor little AJ," cooed as she heard her son cry.

"How in the hell do you know it was him?"

JJ laughed, "I know my boys, Emily. Anyway, will you be home soon? I just got a text from my parents, they want to come by before they head back home tomorrow and your mother said she'd be here around 6."

Emily shook her head with a chuckle, "I know them too but they're a week old, they just sound like crying babies. Yeah, I'll be home soon, about a half hour, 45 minutes. Feeding and burping the boys and heading home."

"Ok, love, I'll see all three of you soon, I'm gunna hop in the shower."

"Ok, we love you. See you soon."

Emily hung up with her wife and finished feeding the twins. Once they were both burped and buckled safely into their car seats, she was on her way home.

"I have a family **and **a home. Hell, just 4 years ago I never thought I'd see Jennifer again and now look." Emily wiped a stray tear off her cheek, "God, I'm so lucky."


End file.
